TDU: Total Drama University
by chilloice
Summary: Season 5 of Total Drama 15 new contestants face off for a million bucks who will win? How much drama can the people handle? Will they get an education? Find out on Total. Drama. University!
1. School is in Session Part 1

Episode 1: School is in Session Part 1

"Yo dudes and dudettes welcome to the final espisode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island Aftermath" says Geoff with his excited party tone "And here's Season 4 winner Cameron" he motions with his arms to the right.

A lanky and short kid comes up and stands up awkwardly.

"Uh, hey I'm Cameron and after the show I want to go back in my bubble"

"You and me both but today we aren't going to talk about how you won" says Bridgette "Were going to throw a party because Chris McLean has been fired or at least sent to jail!"

Balloons and confetti start to fall from the ceiling. Confetti starts to pile around Cameron's shoulder and he tips over onto the floor.

"But before we party will there be a new host? Maybe bros we received new contracts and plane tickets to a new location marked as TDU" says Geoff in a mysterious tone

"That's right the cast from both season 3 and 4 minus Blainley have been invited so we will be boarding now"

The cameras show an airplane in the background and all the cast members from Total Drama board while waving at the cameras.

Meanwhile at the TDU location:

"Jorge, Chloe and Jacob we're in charge now that my uncle is in jail along with Chef" I say "We have already sent applications for a new cast"

I rub my hands together in excitement. Everyone else starts to chuckle.

"Lucas what should we do with the old cast when they arrive?" says Jorge with a smile

"Treat them well before leading them towards the cannon and until I show up" I chuckle a little "This will be the best season ever"

The plane lands near the large golden gates the hold within a large university.

"Welcome to the Total Drama University location for season 5 I'll be your host, Lucas McLean" I announce as the contestants get out of the plane.

"EEEEEEEEEEE" screams out a girl with a large braid of purple hair "I know you your Chris's nephew who was raised by Chris himself"

"Wow I didn't know Chris could raise kids" remarks Heather

"I know everything about you too, I know you like dudes, oh I also know your a writer for many and I mean many, purrr is it getting hot, oh oh i also know you sing and write poetry and, and..." she says as she fans herself.

"Riiiiiiiiight" I say creeped out as I pat her head before shoving her back into the group "From now on personal space err? Name?"

"It's Sierra" she squeals

"Right so let's go in" I lead the cast through the gates were they fall through a large hole.

"Ow what's this?" says Courtney

"A cannon you guys will be replaced by a new cast that should arrive soon" I chuckle "If any of you survive and make it back here there's a cameo appearance for you comprende?"

The cannon rises from the ground and Jorge gives me a switch with a bright blue button.

"Good seeing you for the first time spazzes" I say with a smile and press the buttons. The cannon shoots out the 37 contestants off into the distance. Their screams grow faint as they slowly get farther away. I turn to the cameras.

"Who will be in this season? When will I relax in my quarters? Will I have my personal space and safety? Find out on Total Drama University!"

(Italics) the theme song and theme video from Season four starts to play.

?Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind

You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see

I wanna be famous

I wanna live close to the sun, go pack your bags cause I've already won

Everything to prove, nothing in my way

I'll get there one day

Cause I wanna be famous

Na na nanana na na nanana

I wanna be, I wanna be ,I wanna be famous

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous?

*whistling*

"Welcome back to Total Drama University last season bubble boy Cameron won the one million dollars and my uncle was sent to prison sucks to be him" I say chuckling "But I'll be hosting this season of Total Drama and we'll be seeing some new faces face off for another one million dollars! And now after getting ahold of the prestige that is Dunefield University lets meet our suckers... I mean contestants"

I walk towards the golden gates of the university. Raising a hand to shield my eyes from the sun I see a cloud of dust rising in the distance.

"Finally there here lets meet out new contestants" I say with furrowed brows and a evil smile.

"First up here's our first male, he's smart, attractive and a very strong silent type Cyrus Pence!"

The car stops in front of the gates and from the back and a guy steps out wearing a bronze shirt with Art is Life in black letters, brown shorts and leather sandals. He walks up towards the gate.

"Happy to be here hope I'll do fine"

"No worries Cyrus you'll do just fine... maybe" I say shrugging my shoulders "Go stand on the right side of the wall" he nods and walks over to the wall.

"Next we have Riley Martin from Brooklyn, New York he's athletic and people say his body is a combination of Geoff and Tyler except with more muscle and possibly less clumsiness"

Another guy steps out of the car and his diamond studded earings glint on the sun. He walks up and shakes my outstretched hand.

"Sup Riley hope you enjoyed your life up until now" I say with an evil grin

"Yeah I'm here to have fun and maybe party" he says as he goes to lean against the wall next to Cyrus.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that was Geoff anyway bring it for the tomboy with the moves Alina Santiago"

A Hispanic girl with a blue blouse and faded blue jeans walks out of the car. Her black hair flows gently in the win as she nervously walks towards the gate. She smiles nervously and her face lets out a gentle glow from her tan skin.

"Alina welcome hope you get over this because they'll be fifteen people here"

She gives a quick nod before rushing to the wall staying a bit away from the other two.

"Next is Joshua Brandon Valentine"

A another guy walks out and his jet black bounces off his shoulders. His earring glint in the sun and he holds a locket in his hand. He runs towards me and clasp my hands.

"Thanks for the chance to help my father" he says before going to the wall

"Err okay next we have Zanna Gomez"

A girl walks out with a simple bounce in her step. She she walks up and fist bumps my hand.

"What's up bro I'm gonna win this and boom the money's mine" she says as she styles her hair similar to Anne Maria

"Never mind it's Missy Gomez move along next we have Mia Fletcher"

A girl walks out angrily and she kicks at the ground.

"Sorry the drive here was long and irritating"

"Okay this is starting to be irritating and boring so I'll just call out their names" I chuckle "So here's the rest James, Erik Dune, Julie Rain, Iviline "Ivy" Maple, Giorgio "Gio" e Guido De Rege, Solis Lux Pacem, Luna Tenebrae Pacem, Sia Gordon and Alain Leary"

They all grumble and Alain scowls

"Why do I not at least get an introduction I am a genius and expert cloner" he takes a look at the university and his shine "What are we going to learn first?" he asked in wonder

I start to double over with laughter. I wipe away a tear and straighten myself. Alain stares at me fury growing behind his eyes.

"This is a reality show there's no learning" I look at the small group "Who else came to learn?" no one raises their hands "See look at this they don't look very bright" the protest "But their here to win"

I open the gates and they follow me in.

"Let's start tour or challenge your choice"

They all mumble out tour and I groan

"Five minutes and it's still boring but whatever"

*were inside the cafeteria that has folding tables that look rusty*

"This is where you'll eat whatever Jorge scrounges up and hopefully it doesn't make you sick" I say giving an evil chuckle and Julie eyes widen "Moving on"

*the loser dorms the bed creaking and unstable and a flickering lights hang from the ceiling*

"This the dorm the losing team stays in guys on the left girls on the right there's no privacy so there's a curtain in the center"

*the winning dorm rooms the beds are comfortable, everything is clean and there's a tray of sweets everyone gathers around*

"This luxurious dorm is actually a hallway there's a door on the left for guys and one the right for the most comfortable privacy and try to wake up when needed"

"I'll be here all season you losers" says Alain in a nasty tone "Is there a bathroom?"

"Over there" I say pointing down the hallway

*Confessional: Alain*

"Ugh disgusting" he faces the camera "Is that a damn camera this is beyond horrid"

*courtyard*

"Well there's other places you'll see when you get locked in them and I'm not as good as Chris but I'll try anyway it's challenge time"

"Already can't we just get to the dorms first relax from the ride?" asked Riley

"Nope we got to get this show rolling the goal is simple climb the five story office building and look for one of the two flags hidden in the courtyard first one there is the team leader question? No then go!" I say as the speakers let out a horn wail.

Riley is climbing smoothly over the wall and is rivaled by Missy

"Out of my way cutie pie I need to win that dorm" she yells up at Riley

"I'm just chilling if you want to go ahead go ahead I don't really mind" he says as he slowly climbs upward matching her pace

She scoffs and leaves him behind.

"Umm Lucas can we maybe search from the ground?"

"Go ahead Julie but you won't be able to see it with the hedges covering them"

"Look those two are the top" says Alain "They have T-bars up there"

*Confessional: Alain*

"Ugh horrid but there's one way if I can calculate where they'll land I can be on a team quicker than these imbeciles" he smiles cruelly

"No one compares to my genius" he says while running towards Missy side of the courtyard "Follow me you...nice word umm slowpokes" six other follow him after a few insults fly his way

"Want to follow me guys I'm guessing where Riley is heading?" he runs towards while everyone else follows his way

"Woooo party!" yells out Riley as he slides down the rope. He lurches forward as he lands and grabs onto the purple flag "I've got the flag" he pants as Cyrus's small group reaches him.

"I want the million!" says Missy as she lands perfectly near yellow flag "Suckers haha Zanna were the leader" she cheers as the Alain group reaches her.

"Talking to yourself sexy" he says

"Wouldn't you like to know" she says as she pats his cheek

*Confessional: Missy*

"That little creep he's the first to go I just need to know if he's into girls or if he's sending signals to the guys if not I could use him"

"Missy how could you?"

"Zanna I need to win this"

"Fine just be nicer I want to meet the people especially that cute Riley guy"

"Well the teams are decided already nice" Lucas's voice crackles through the speakers "On the left side of the courtyard Riley is the leader of the Raging Bookworms and the team color is purple and on the right Missy slash Zanna is the leader of the Stomping Mathletes and the team color is yellow"

"Lucas help me out can I swap my leader role? I would rather be chilling following some other person" he yells out

"Nope position is final anyway"

*The camera switches to Lucas standing by the doors of the school*

"You've met the new people will Alain be winning each week or will he be the Ezekiel of the show? Will we have a budding romance? How does Missy switch personalities? These questions and many more may not be answered but stay tuned for The next exciting episode of Total. Drama University!"

Not the best episode need to work on my angle occasional first person with mostly second POV hope this works tell me what you think.

Questions you should answer with a PM or review:

Who would you like be friends with?/ Enemies

Who does your OC have a romantic interest in?

For Riley I'm going to do a love triangle between him Cyrus and Zanna okay

OC sexuality: they need to find out in time but these are for predetermining the relationships if wanted

Raging Bookworms:

Riley: Bi

Cyrus: Bi

Julie: Bi

Mia: Straight

Luna: Straight

Joshua: Gay

Erik: Straight

Stomping Mathletes:

Missy/Zanna: Straight

Alain:Straight

Ivy: Straight

Gio: closeted Gay

Solis: Straight

Alina: Straight

Sia: Bi


	2. School is in Session Part 2

Episode 2: School is in Session Part 2

"Let's recap what happened last time" The cameras show the school as two people scaled the wall "Riley and Missy decided to be the ones climbing up the school wall to become the leader, Alain showed his truer than true colors by calling everyone imbeciles, Cyrus asked everyone to follow him and Julie spoke for the first time"

The camera switches to Lucas holding the flags of the teams.

"Riley is the team leader of Stomping Bookworms" he says as he holds the purple flag with a worm crawling from a book "And Missy and or Zanna is the team leader of the Stomping Mathletes" he says holding the yellow flag with a foot crushing the math symbols.

"Its time to see our two teams face off in..."

"Hey McLean have you not heard me screaming for help" says a voice with Jersey accent "I had to anchor myself by spraying my hair like there was no tomorrow"

Lucas purses his lips and his brow furrow.

"Making someone beautiful as me climb out of a ten foot cannon the nerve"

"Who will be the special guest? Who will win today's challenge? What kind of relationships will be created? And who will make sure the peace is disturbed thoroughly? Find out on Total. Drama. University!****

* * *

_*the opening theme song and opening video start to play*_

_Two spotlights pop out one from he ceiling another from a locker. Two cameras pop out from the vents with bats hanging on it and the other a book. The clapperboard clams down and the camera moves through Dunefield Academy past Lucas who is followed by interns into a pool were Alain is being chased by Fang. The camera pans upward were Solis sits at the edge of the pool alone until Ivy scares him int the water. He glares at her when he resurfaces. The camera switches to the gym where Gio is avoiding Alina's sparring attacks. Moving outside where Sia is singing under a tree and a small swarm of animals listen. Sasquatchanakwa appears and scares everyone away. The camera zooms towards the sun as Cyrus paraglides over the roof. He grins and his teeth sparkle until fear replaces his grin when a seagull pecks through the fabric. The camera quickly moves to the roof where Riley and Zanna are having a private moment and having a dance contest. Riley smiles sheepishly as Cyrus lands in his arms and Zanna who is now Missy glares at the two. We move to Mia in the small woodland area where she studies a rabbit with her animal anatomy book. Her eyes widen with worry as a snake starts to strangle the rabbit. Luna is next to Julie chatting until Julie hides under covers in the dorm bedroom. Erik looks disgusted as Joshua contorts himself into a pretzel as they head to the auditorium. Lucas is shown standing behind the podium holding two diplomas, one with a purple ribbon the other a yellow ribbon. Everyone gathers around as they whistle the tune of theme song. As they finish Total Drama University is shown on the announcement board above Lucas's head_.

* * *

The teams walk towards the main buildings door as Lucas drinks iced tea. He stops drinking when he sees them coming.

"Congratulations you've set up your teams now before we move on to the next challenge and meet our special guest all of you should take some time and let out some feelings"

*Confessional: Alain [SM]*

"Well first one here and it's ironic I'm stuck in a team with the color yellow. Yellow stands for cowardice and that is one thing I'm not I'm more of a combination of Heather and Alejandro" he starts to laugh evilly "They'll all fall prey to my genius"

*Confessional: Julie [RB]*

"Uh umm err" her eyes start to water and she takes a deep breath "My feelings are my business until I know a few until then go away"

*Confessional: Ivy [SM]*

"Pathetic purely pathetic my team has no guts well maybe Solis could be useful and that nerd could be a helpful ally, but that girl Missie or whatever the leader! Come on she's to girly if she can take me out in a fist fight then I might respect her*

*Confessional: Solis [SM]*

"Great no socialites except Missy I'll be fine if no one talks to me" he says gruffly but his eyes soften briefly "They better not mess with my sister"

*Confessional: Riley [RB]*

"What up my buds I'm not happy to be leader I need a right hand man to be secondary leader to actually be a leader" he sighs "Other than this little bump life will be a party here especially with the cute people here"

*Confessional: Erik [RB]*

"Wow excitement I don't really care if I win or not this is fun I mean of course people will try to take advantage but I think I can handle myself with the brain teasers"

*Confessional: Missy/Zanna [SM]*

"Missy why? Why make us the leader I don't know how to lead and I want to meet people not get voted off for being a party flirt"

"Quiet Zanna we won't be going home soon my athletic talents will win us the million"

Zanna takes a control and puts on her turquoise piercings "Fine but I'm walking out as Zanna"

*Confessional: Alina [SM]*

"Hi what to say I'm not a weak link I'm just quiet I'll go social later all I say is watch out I will shove back if I'm pushed to far"

*Confessional: Luna [RB]*

"Fun I will help Apollo too bad we're on separate teams" she frowns but then smiles "I might not have the killer instinct but I'll give it my best shot"

*Confessional: Joshua [RB]*

"I'll just be me sweet and nice there's a better chance I'll stay longer if I stick with that and no way am I getting suckered into being manipulated like Lindsay, Beth, Sierra..." the screen goes to static as he continues.

*Confessional: Sia [SM]*

"Hello people a few words flirting gets you everywhere" she gives a wink at the camera

*Confessional: James [SM]*

"Simple stay away from the drama magnets but be sneaky and know all the angles like...like" a moth flies near his head "Oh god moth!"

*Confessional: Cyrus [RB]*

"Gentle manipulation is the way, being nice gets you so far but if you play your cards right while being nice and not being a threat then there's a chance to win" he grins "Of course if someone is really nice to me mind games are off limits on their minds"

*Confessional: Mia [RB]*

"Hehe I'll stick to background" she puts her hood on and a bat lands on her head "Aww what a cutie" she holds the bat and it curls up in her hand.

We move back to the school door.

"That was quick and painless right" Lucas gives a chuckle

"Give us the challenge ignoramus" yells out Alain and Lucas scowls

"Fine it's a simple game and old school of capture the flag th-"

"Capture the flag? This must be the easiest challenge yet" Ivy says chortling

"I didn't finish, anyway the flags will actually be cans of hairspray in your teams color and that's the hint for our special guest"

"Who is it?" asked Luba

"Tan in a can"

Everyone starts to laugh as an angry Anne Maria walks towards Lucas.

"The names Anne Maria the gorgeous girl from last season and do not diss the tan" she hisses then turns to the teams "Anyways hey guys I'm out" she starts to run while spraying her hair

"The hairspray cans are attached at her hips and you must find her and the first team to bring their teams hairspray wins the winner dorm" he pulls out a bullhorn "Happy huntings and hunted" the horn blares and the teams run in the direction of Anne Maria.

*a pigeon gets dragged down into the water of the pond by a fin as the Mathletes arrive*

"She couldn't have gone far she couldn't run and spray her hair at the same time" says Zanna

"She can, we have to be careful or we'll go blind" says Gio "I suggest we spilt up and search"

*Confessional: Gio [SM]*

"Suggesting ideas should keep me safe not to be voted off as dead weight"

"I agree with Gio" says Mia as she winks at him. Gio looks away uncomfortable.

"Whatever simpletons split if you want" Alain snaps as he walks away. Solis grabs his shoulder and pulls him back into the group.

"Don't make me mad I'm just here to make my sister happy but I'm really hard to calm down when I get angry and because I don't trust you I'll tag along with you"

"Suit yourself" he says shrugging his hand off

*on the skirts of the forest the Bookworms arrive*

"Riley any ideas?" asked Cyrus

"Just relax we'll find her, maybe not win, but it's fun being here" he says with a chuckle

"Oh no! there's a squirrel passed out that smell, like hairspray" Sia bends down and picks it up "She must have come this way" she catches everyone staring and she pulls her hood up

The bushes start to rustle and a few rodents scramble out of them. A hissing sound start coming from the woods.

"That has to be her" says Luna "Let's go"

*Confessional: Cyrus [RB]*

"No one on this team has a killer instinct" he crosses his arms and scowls "But then again I could be friends and mess with the other team until a merge happens"

"Not yet I say one of us should stay out here and the rest do a quick tackle into the bushes" Cyrus says as he grabs her hand and brings her back "Who wants to stay?... It's been decided"

Riley sits under a tree and Julie is goes into some bushes. She catches my eye and gives a little wave. Cyrus heaves a sigh.

"On three...three" everyone rushes forward and grabs on to whatever's on the other side of the bush

"Umm guys this isn't Anne Maria" says Joshua fear evident in his voice

"I agree unless she has purple fur" says Erik "Purple fur, purple, purple...were screwed"

"That's right suckas" Anne Maria yells out as she sprays the yeti with her hairspray "Go get em Sasquatchanwhatever"

Everyone starts to run away. Cyrus grabs Riley by the arm and Erik grabs Julie by the waist just as the yeti lets out a roar.

"What did we do? She's the one that sprayed you" yells out Joshua as the yeti starts running.

*back to the pond*

"Perfect umm what to do?" says Zanna biting her lower lip "We lost Solis and Alain"

"No we didn't" growls out Ivy "As I said before they split up and if they don't show up here fast I'll pummel them both"

"Keep your distance James you'll last longer"

"What are you mumbling?" Ivy scowls as she looks at him

"Nothing just seeing when were going to move" he says nervously

"Hey I think I see them over there running away" she puts a hand to block the sun

"From what is tan in a can spraying them?"

"Uh nope a land shark" says Alina calmly before her eyes widen "Land shark!"

"Run! Shark defying nature heading our way" yells out Alain "And it wasn't my fault I found a hairspray can and a shark tooth pendant I grabbed the pendant and there he was grinning"

"Just run!" yells out Zanna

Anne Maria steps into a path and looks around. She gives a humph and starts spraying her hair. She grins and opens her eyes. They widen as the Mathletes run at her.

"*bleep* this show" she says before being knocked over by Alina

"Oh gosh I'm sorry" Alina says quickly as she takes a hairspray can without looking "Got the can guys...guys?"

The shark looms over her and a puff of air air escapes her nostrils. She gives a nervous smile before screaming and spraying the shark. The shark whimpers and Alina sprints to catch up to her team.

"Yes we're the first one back and with the hairspray" says Ivy as she throws some punches into the air "Although I probably could've taken that shark"

"If you could why didn't you?" snaps Alain

*Confessional: Alain [SM]*

"That impulsively, disgusting girl trying to rival my genius with her brawn it's will be a battle of the ages the true chance to see which is better brain or brawn she will rue the day she crossed me"

*Confessional: Ivy [SM]*

"That little pest I want to wring his neck"

Everyone else shares a worried look as Ivy and Alain glare at each other. The other team starts to arrive.

"Is it gone?" gasped Cyrus

"I...I...I think so" whimpers Julie as Erik puts her down "And there here too I'm guessing we lost"

"Guys I have the can" Alina yells out

Lucas holds up a speakerphone and brings it to his lips.

"Do you really? Have you checked the color of the can?" says Lucas as everyone covers their ears. Zanna gives a look of confusion and her face shows dissapointment as she looks at the purple wrapper.

"It seems the Bookworms won this challenge and the Mathletes will not be sending someone home yet" says Lucas through the speakerphone

"You don't need to use that thing anymore" says Alain scowling

"I know but I like it!" Lucas turns up the volume

*Confessional: Alain [SM]*

"That incompetent girl not seeing the label what idiocy is this? I should be sleeping in the winners dorm like a deity and now I'm stuck in the loser dorm" he winces "I can feel the back pain already"

*inside the winner dorm on the guys side*

"We won I can't believe we won because of a blunder on the other team" says Cyrus as he chews a chocolate muffin

"I know bros we should throw a party to celebrate our first win" says Riley as he puts on a blue tank top

"Party if you want I'm heading to bed being chased by a yeti tires a guy out" says Joshua as gets on his bed

They all wait to hear Erik's input but all they hear is a soft snoring.

*winner dorm: girl*

"Group hug for winning today" says Luna as she gives a hug to Sia and Julie. Julie tries to unsuccessfully escape the hug.

"inside the loser dorm*

"Filthy, disgusting, germ ridden, rat infested, moth swarming" mutter Alain angrily "All because of Missy or Zanna whatever her name is I will personally wipe her out and have Ivy for dessert"

"We can hear you know" yells out Ivy as she throws a shoe barely missing Alain's head.

"Will the Bookworms win again? Will the Mathletes hand deliver the win? Will Cyrus let go of Riley's arm? Find out next time on Total. Drama. University!"


	3. One Cup of Sugar, 2 Scoops of Pain

Episode 3: One Cup of Sugar, 2 Scoops of Pain

"Last time on Total Drama University the students of Dunefield played a little game of capture the hairspray with a special guest Anne Maria"

The camera switches to Solis and Alain being chased by Fang

"We also met last seasons mascot, Fang the land shark along with the yeti, Sasquatchanakwa" the screen goes to a clip of the yeti chasing the Bookworms to the end of the challenge "But because of Zanna's little mess up the Bookworms won and earned the winning dorm"

The camera switches to Lucas dressed up in a chef costume holding a whisk.

"Who will win this time? Will the Bookworms grow a backbone? Who will be poisoned by eating candied fish tails? Find out on Total. Drama. University!"

*theme song and opening sequence start to play*

*inside the control where the screens show the seperate members if the team*

"Aww don't they look peaceful...I don't like it" Lucas turns on the PA system and turns up the volume. He takes a deep breath "Good morning students" everyone wakes up terrified "It's time for breakfast you got twenty minutes to eat and get ready for today's challenge"

* * *

*Confessional: Cyrus [RB]*

"Early...need...sleep...comfy...zzzzz" Cyrus tips over and his face presses against the wall as he snores

* * *

*inside the cafeteria*

"How's everyone doing this morning?" Riley asked as the team sat at their table "Mine is great comfiest sleep I ever had"

Everyone mumbles an answer as they shake their heads to wake up. The doors burst open as Ivy kicks them and the Mathletes walk into the room looking tired and stiff.

"Ugh we better win next" says Alain as Missy sits down "Your not going to screw it up again are you?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head I have a few tricks up my sleeve to make up for Zanna's stumbling"

"Everyone shut it time to eat" yells out a voice through the doors leading to the kitchen. A man walks through the double doors pushing a cart in front him. The cart is filled with omelette and cups of coffee.

"Okay everyone single file and don't ask want in the omelette I just put whatever was in the fridge don't want it, don't eat it either way I'm not caring"

Everyone grabs a plate and cup and start to eat. Their faces contort into disgust.

"The coffee taste like dirt and these omelette are inedible there like rubber toys" scowl Alain as he tries to to stab his fork through the omelets.

"Stop complaining and eat because it's challenge time in five minutes and Jorge likes cooking so eat up" Lucas says as he eats a warm bagel "This is Jorge the muscle and chef of the season so be nice unless you don't want to be heard from again"

* * *

*Confessional: Ivy [SM]*

"That Jorge guy isn't as muscular as Chef but he does look like a power lifter and I hate damn power lifters"

* * *

"Now while you guys are munching or ravaging the chewy omelet today's challenge is based on the culinary arts so for the first challenge I like to call 'Total Cook Off' each team must prepare a dazzling meal or dessert which will judged by Jorge himself the winner will get an advantage in the second challenge" everyone groans at the though of cooking "The kitchen has free reign and many appliances but the ingredients are limited so think of something that won't need stuff from the other team"

They lean forward and start to whisper about the food they should make. Alain, Ivy and Missy are in a quiet debate about what to cook. Ivy looks ready to punch one of the two.

"Well? Let's move people"

Everyone gets up and runs through the doors.

*Raging Bookworms area*

"Okay guys here's an important question who knows how to cook or bake?" asked Erik

"Uh...I bake pies for friends" says Julie softly as she twirls a lock of hair "I don't know if it will help"

"And my mom taught me how to cook and bake when she wasn't able to make us dinner when she got home from work" says Joshua as he grabs supplies "I think we can bake something extravagant"

"What should we bake though pies are sorta bland unless we try something new with it" says Cyrus as he makes a disgusted face at the word pie "Any other ideas?"

"I have none if we had DJ as a special guest he could give us some a suggestion" says Luna as she grabs the eggs "We could try using ice cream for a filling"

Everyone looks at at Riley for a decision. He nervously looks around.

* * *

*Confessional: Riley [RB]*

"Harsh already have to make a choice either to bake a pie or not" he gives a frown "Think if it was a type of party what would you bring for dessert" he pauses for a moment.

"I've got it..."

* * *

"We'll go with the pie and on top of it we make a smallish tower of sweets, sound good guys?"

Everyone cheers except Cyrus who makes a little gagging noise and covers his mouth.

*Confessional: Cyrus [RB]*

"Me and pies have a large history" he says in disgust "When I lived with my uncle, him being a clown would bake and throw pies at me filled with the most disgusting filling" he shakes and looks like he's about to vomit "Like the candied fishtail one"

*on the Stomping Mathletes side*

"What is this thing?" says Alain poking a multi colored blob that jiggles

"It's jello" says Alina as she gently adds another color to the jello

"I know what it is I'm just wondering why it looks like it belongs in a two year olds coloring book"

"Do you have any better ideas genius? Jello is a classic and besides Alina says she'll make rainbow soda" says Sia as she rolls her eyes at Alain "Anyway can't you be quiet for a few seconds, you lose some of your cuteness when you act like a hotshot"

* * *

*Confessional: Alain [SM]*

"I knew I had the girls swooning over my brains shows those neanderthals named Gio, Riley and the one known as Cyrus, he is the biggest threat on the Bookworms and I will crush him if he tries anything"

* * *

"Hey Alain could you put the jello in the fridge to cool?" asked Gio as he grabs various fruits for Alina

"Sure like you can't do it" he mutters under his breath. He grabs the plate and walks towards the fridge as Erik walks up to him and opens the door. He smiles at Alain who scowls.

"What do you want?"

"The same thing you want, the million" he whispers as he rummages through the refrigerator "And I think your the best shot for making the final two so I say an alliance should be made"

Alain ponders this for a moment. His eyes gleam slightly.

"Consider it done but to prove loyalties I say take a dive for us"

"Can't do that" Erik wags a finger and tuts "I need to stay good to mine they'll be helpful to get rid of later but yours are troublesome"

* * *

*Confessional: Erik [RB]*

"It's working if I can get Alain to screw his team over I can try and turn them against him" he miles evilly "I'm not a bad guy just slightly antisocial"

* * *

"Agreed" he says as Luna turns up

"Why are you staying here frozen like a chicken grab the ice cream"

"Oh look a girl came to rescue you" mocks Alain

"Says the guy who has his hand to himself" she retorts and sticks out her tongue as she grabs the chocolate ice cream and tugs Erik back by the arm. Alain's face turns red and full of rage.

"Two minutes left it's nearly do or die time!" yells out Lucas

* * *

*Back in the cafeteria*

"Okay let's start our judging who would like to go first?"

"We will" says Luna as she waves a hand

"Okay Mathletes your first"

Ivy walks forward and puts the rainbow jello and rainbow soda in front of Jorge.

"We present this multicolored blob and soda as a combination of whatever Alina calls it" she says through her teeth trying to smile.

"Presentation sucks" he says as he uses a spoon to take a bit of the rainbow jello. He shrugs when he swallows then takes a drink from the soda. His eyes widen in surprise.

"So Jorge, how was it?" asked Lucas "Interns are at hand to call medical services"

"Surprisingly good actually the jello was sweet and pretty easy on the taste buds which relaxed them for the bubbly explosion of the soda overall I give it a eight because the presentation was horrible"

The Mathletes try to group high five but Alain refuses.

"Pretty good score can the Bookworms match or pass it"

Riley holds the pie in one hand as he grins. He walks up to Jorge and sets it in front of him.

"We present the pie of all pies, pie with chocolate ice cream as a filling topped with a tower of sweets" he gives a small bow.

"Now that's a presentation" he says with a wide grin "And I do love chocolate"

He uses a fork to cut a piece of pie and brings up to his mouth. The team lean forward as it slowly gets closer.

"Do you smell something?" asked James "It really stinks"

"Was that a farting noise? And slight rumbling of the floor?" adds Alain

Owen burst in with a hunger look in his face. He sees the pie and takes a large sniff

"Mmm chocolate" he starts to scarf down the pie "Is DJ here? I want to ask him to make me another pie" he takes the fork and earths the piece that was on it

"Mommy" he whines as a pot hits in the head

"Jorge anything please say you tasted it" pleads Cyrus

"Nope sorry five points"

"And there we have it the Mathletes win the first challenge!" announces Lucas as the Bookworms groan. Owen slowly rises holding his head.

"Did we land?" he mumbles

"Lucas can I see the pot" asked Cyrus. Lucas shrugs and hands it over. Owen walks over to the group as they half glare at him.

"Heh-he-he what did I do?" he looks at Cyrus as he lifts the pot "Sweet strawberry preserv..."

* * *

*Confessional: Cyrus [RB]*

"Maybe I overreacted a bit but I had to endure making a pie and fighting the urge to not vomit and lost because he burst in and swallowed it down" he crosses his arms and grumbles a little.

*Confessional: Riley [RB]*

He let's out a long whistle "Cyrus was steamed, I saw the look he made at the pie and it's sorta my fault we could have made something else but Owen might have still burst in and gobbled the whole thing"

*Confessional: Alain [SM]*

"Patheticly funny hitting the larger one" he wipes away a tear of laughter "This proves Cyrus is a threat and must be eradicated"

* * *

"Now for part two we will be using a candy Chef made for Total Drama" he chuckles

"You don't mean those from the Japanese commercial?" asked Cyrus his face going pale

"That's right we'll be using Total Drama Happy Go Time Yum Yum Candied Fishtails!" he pulls out a bag "Each team must find a way to make the candy taste better than the description Alejandro gave"

* * *

*A clip of Alejandro in the confessional starts to play*

"Like rotted fish intestine with a side order of fermented squid and dirty hockey equipment" he leans over and a vomiting sound is heard.

* * *

"I got Noah and Harold to create a recipe that can possibly increase the tastiness of the candy to something more pleasing" Lucas holds up two pieces of paper one in a bronze color the other golden "The Bookworms get the ingredients and-"

"We won" interrupts Missy "So why do they get the ingredients?"

"I didn't finish geez" he rolls his eyes "Like I was saying the Mathletes get the ingredients and the instructions to use them"

"Yeti fur? Shark scales? Clam juice? What is this the ocean? Where are we going to get clams?" complains Sia

"There's yeti fur and shark scales and your worried about clams you must be crazier than Izzy if your worried about clams" Lucas shakes his head "Anyway the people that baked the treat must stay in the kitchen while everybody else goes searching so, everyone who cooked step to the left"

Joshua and Alina move to the left. Lucas grabs the pot from Cyrus's hand.

"Go!" yells out Lucas as he bangs the pot on the table

"Okay guys we need half a cup of yeti fur, two spoons of shark scales and three clams worth of juice" Joshua looks up at the group "I'll split the teams Riley and Cyrus get the fur, Erik and Julie shark scales, Luna and Mia hope you don't mind clam duty"

* * *

*Confessional: Joshua [RB]*

"Please don't let me get eliminated for telling people what to do if we lose"

* * *

"Oh also Owen will be the fishtail tester and judge" announces Lucas unexpectedly.

"Fishtails? Where?" says Owen excitedly

* * *

*Near the pond with the Bookworms*

"Here Fang, here boy" Erik whistles "There's some tasty meat here calling for you"

"You sure you want to say that Erik?" Julie asked softly

"It's the only thing I can think of" he grumbles before smiling "Hey your talking, third time I hear you talk"

Julie brings a finger to her lips as a smashing sound is heard. They walk over and look around the rocks. There walking back and forth is Fang smashing occasional pictures of a guy with orange like hair.

"I'll do it, hand me the scaler" whispers Julie as she reaches for the appliance

"Careful Julie" she gives a small nod as she takes a deep breath. She steps into the small area and she slowly slinks forward.

* * *

*Confessional: Julie [RB]*

"I'll...I'll...I'll..be fine I hope"

* * *

She accidentally kicks a few pebbles that make a small clattering noise. Fang quickly turns around and lunges forward. Fang lifts her up by the waist and start sniffing her hair.

"Look at you, what a cutie, how about a hug?" she says as she spreads her arms open "Or maybe let me get some scales please?"

Fang puts her down and brings its tail forward. She gently scrapes scales loose and collects them in a tiny cup.

"Thanks Fang" she pats Fang's head and he gives a toothy smile.

"Haha stupid shark prepare to fall to my genius" announces Alain as he inches closer with a scaler

"Wow such bravery" says Solis sarcastically while clapping "If you were an actual genius why not pick up scales that have fallen off?"

Fang swings his tail at Alain where he crashes into the wall.

"For the freshness of course" he mutters.

Solis rolls his eyes and snatches the scaler from Alain's hand. He and Fang start to have a stare down as Erik and Julie leave.

* * *

*Confessional: Solis [SM]*

"Shark needs a few manners"

* * *

*the Mathletes and Bookworms race through the forest*

"Give up now or we'll have to smack you two around" yells Ivy behind her as Sia follows quickly

* * *

*Confessional: Sia [RB]*

"Ivy need to relax and stop threatening to throw a beat down" she moves a lock of hair from her eye "Instead she should work on manipulating boys"

* * *

Sia foot gets caught on a root and she falls forward.

"Keep going Ivy!" she yells hoping the boys don't overhear. She starts to sob "Ow ow that smarts"

"Whoa hold up, what happened?" asked Riley as he and Cyrus stop

"Me and Ivy were running and I tripped on a root, I asked her to stop but she just kept going" she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand

"Cyrus can you take her back I'll get the yeti fur if it's cool with you"

He nods and helps Sia up. She gently puts her foot down before lifting slightly.

"Sorry for this" she says softly

"Don't worry about it, accidents happen and I'm not really surprised Ivy would leave you like this" Cyrus turns to Riley whose looking around at the ground "Get the fur I'll take back to the others"

Sia places her head on his shoulder and he blushes slightly as they head toward the cafeteria.

* * *

*Confessional: Sia [SM]*

"Haha suckers but as much as I know I have a hook in Cyrus, I'm wondering why Riley didn't be the hero?"

*Confessional: Erik [RB]*

"There's a big loop in her story" he crosses his arms "Roots weren't poking out of the ground and did Cyrus really blush" he sighs softly "Could he be interested in her? Not that I care or anything hehe" he chuckles nervously after he gives a worried look.

* * *

"Here yeti, yeti" he croons as he slinks forward.

*at the saltwater habitat*

"The clam is mine" says Missy as she snatches it out of Luna's hand

"Come on Luna lets go we have what we need" she helps him up

"Oh no backbone need to be rescued by your girlfriend here" she mocks as James and Gio look mildly displeased.

* * *

*Confessional: James [SM]*

"Missy should go down I'll be friends but I'm not going to like it"

* * *

Mia starts to look furious. She takes a deep breath to calm down.

"Are you about to cry? Did I hurt your feelings?" she fakes sympathy "Well if you want the million you should seriously grow some kiwis"

"That is it!" Mia storms in front of of Missy "I saw your other side and frankly I'm surprised your still out here, I'm hoping you'll be the first one out of here so I don't have to hear crap come out of your mouth" she raises her hand to slap Missy but Luna tries to pin her arms to her side.

"Hehe sorry about that" she gives an apologetic smile "But you really should let Zanna out more often it would make you better looking than you are now"

"Let me at her, just let me get a slap in I need to calm down, just one" she says as Luna drags her back along with the bucket

* * *

*Confessional: Luna [RB]*

"When Apollo isn't here for strength I can barely manage by myself"

*Confessional: Mia [RB]*

"That Missy she has my blood boiling" she scowls

* * *

*Back inside the kitchen*

"Cyrus where's Erik with the yeti fur" asked Joshua in a worried tone as the two groups arrive "We won't be able to win?"

"Erik said to bring back Sia and he would get the fur but I would have said otherwise but she tripped as Ivy ditched her"

"Is that why she's around hugging and leaning on you?"

"Yup" he says as he tries to pry of Sia's arms from him.

Joshua nods as he adds the shark scales to boiling water. Lucas walks over and smirks.

"Your missing a team member you better hope he arrives with the yeti fur" he says as the other team starts to shuck the clams "And you Miss Hugs A Loy get back to your team"

She pouts as she stands up and hobbles over to her team. She turns around and gives a little wave.

"While you were ogling we voted you should try the fishtail" says Luna "Sorry but open wide"

Cyrus lets out an audible gulp. He grabs a fishtail and looks at its reddish coating.

"Look out coma, im settling in" he mutters before eating the fishtail "Ugh it taste like...like coconut?"

"Well a step forward" says Joshua "We need the yeti hair though"

"God disgusting! Like a cooked tire" says Sia as she spits out a fishtail and Alina quickly apologizes.

"Better than dirty hockey equipment" states Alain as he chuckles

The doors open and Sasquatchanakwa walks in with Riley over its shoulder. It walks towards Julie and place Riley on the floor.

"Oh" she looks at the yeti "Good boy, whose a good boy? You are, yes you are"

Cyrus helps Riley up who looks a bit roughed up. Riley brings a hand to his face, confusion on his face.

"What kind a party was I at last night?" he asked groggily "Nah just kidding I'm glad I'm alive"

"What happened?" asked Joshua adding some of the yeti hair Julie snipped off

"Ivy knocked him out and I thought my chance to get it he woke up and I was knocked out because he thought she was me" the yeti gives a smile that says sorry before leaving

* * *

*Confessional: Joshua [RB]*

"Thank goodness Riley turned up would have been bad if he got knocked off early"

* * *

"Okay teams lets see who bettered the fishtails taste, Owen if you please"

Owen grabs a fist full of fishtails and gets ready to eat them

"One only Owen you can have the rest after you pick the winner"

"Aww but I like candied fishtails" he whines

"You like everything dude now one and judge"

He eats one from the Mathletes and chews it thoroughly

"Well?" asked Alina "Not to gross or anything?"

"No yum its delicious but there's an aftertaste I can't put my finger on it, it's like sorta like a burning feeling really"

Owen starts to sweet and his face reddens

"Hot! Hot! Milk where's the milk?" He says as he rushes to the fridge and drinks a gallon of milk "Ah much better now for the guys who had the pie"

He walks over and takes a fishtail he sniffs it. He start to chew it and tears start to form.

"Why? Why? Oh Mr. Coconut I miss you" he collapses to his knees "He was the best friend a guy could ask for"

"Owen buddy pick yourself up and pick a winner" Lucas says as he taste a fishtail "Wow it does taste like a coconut and here I thought Noah and Harold we're trying to make quick money"

"I pick the guys with the coconut flavor"

The Bookworms cheer and Alain stomps his foot in disgust.

* * *

*Confessional: Alain [SM]*

That putrid gassed oaf we used the ingredients and received a spicy flavor but he picks them over a stupid coconut" he crushes cockroach walking on the sink "I know who should pay..."

* * *

"Okay Mathletes your up for elimination" says Lucas rubbing his hands together with a grin "I'll meet you guys inside the auditorium"

* * *

*in the winners dorm*

Riley and Cyrus enter the room.

"Riley sorry about what happened in the forest I should've just kept going with you" says Cyrus with a look of guilt on his face

"Don't worry about it, I asked you to help Sia and besides she seemed into you" replies Riley not looking at Cyrus "From what the others told me she kept at your waist until Lucas sent her away"

"Well that's true but she's not really my type" he says face burning with embarrassment

"What your type then?" he inquires

"Partiers pushed a few buttons I didn't know I had" he replies as the rest of the team walks in with sweets from the living room

"Let's celebrate you two" says Luna tossing chocolate at them "To winning twice in a row" she raises her chocolate into the air and everyone does the same except Julie

"And to Julie for talking to the shark for scales" says Erik encouragingly. She slowly raises her chocolate but keeps her head down.


	4. 2 Scoops of Pain Elimination

Episode 3 Part 2: ...2 Scoops of Pain Elimination

*inside the auditorium, the Mathletes sit near the podium*

"Welcome to the first elimination this season" says Lucas grinning like a madman "Now in the bathroom in the hall there are eight student ID's with the photo of each team member, hole punch a hole in it to vote for the person you want to vote off"

* * *

*inside the loser bathroom*

*Ivy*

She scowls and picks up Alina's ID and punches a hole through it.

"Didn't know her and I don't care less dead weight the better" she says before giving an evil smile "And besides she was the one cooking, everyone is bound to vote her off"

*Sia*

She picks up Alain's ID and punches it with indifference.

"Well its simple really get rid of the brain and the rest are bound to follow"

*Solis*

He grabs the first card and punches a hole through it.

"Hmm, I'd have to vote for Alain... I just don't trust him."

*Alain*

"She made them spicy in the first place and as basic knowledge she must go"

*Gio*

He covers his eyes and picks a random ID card and punches a hole through it.

"Oh please don't let Ivy find out" he says as he looks at the photo.

*Zanna*

"Wait? Who? Why? Ugh Missy your impossible when we talk through minds"

"Ugh this is why party shouldn't exits" says Missy as she takes over "I vote for Alina"

She exits as Zanna

*James*

"Alain or Ivy both big and powerful, one is strong the other a weak nerd...an intelligent quick nerd" he grabs Ivy's ID and punches it "Better stay safe"

*Alina*

"Alain" she punches a hole through the ID "Please let me still be here I didn't get to make friends"

* * *

*Back in the auditorium*

Everyone looks up with worry as Lucas comes to the podium with seven scrolls of paper tied with a yellow ribbon.

"Now here I have the Diplomas of Deadbeats" he motions to the scrolls "And there's a small prize inside to whoever gets one so you guys actually don't feel like deadbeats"

Laughter starts to crackle from a small speaker.

"Also the Bookworms are listening in" he says as he shows the pile of ID cards in his hand "Time to read some votes"

Everyone looks at one another.

"First the people who are safe" he gets ready to throw four diplomas "Solis, Gio, James and Sia"

They all cheer as they catch their diploma.

"That was fast but anyway we have three deadbeats left" he looks at all three "Alain your nastiness is a good reason to keep you here, Ivy your prowess and temper aren't good reasons to keep you and Alina you lost the teams win by burning Owen taste buds"

Alain shows rage, Ivy shoes indifference and Alina looks into her lap.

"Alain and Ivy your still in" he throws them their diplomas and turns to Alina and throws a plaque "Alina you receive the Expulsion of Loser in a plaque"

She stands up and takes the plaque with her as she exits the auditorium and the screen starts to show her walking out. She takes a few steps before falling down into a hole and a cannon rises.

"Before you take the oneway Cannon of Shame Alina any last words?" asked Lucas with fake concern through the intercom.

"I didn't make any friends" she says As Lucas presses a large blue button "And- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Alina screams as she is shot out of the cannon.

Everyone looks at Lucas with gaping mouths and a face of shock.

"What? She'll be fine I think Jorge may have put in a parachute" he says as he wonders then shakes his head.

The camera switches to Lucas sitting in the Dean's office.

"With Alina gone we have fourteen students left fighting for a million" he grins as he puts his feet on top of the desk "Who will get shot out of a cannon next time? Who will start a romantic wildfire? Find out next on Total. Drama. University!"

* * *

I will do a random vote for those who don't vote for themselves.


	5. Talent Lasers

Episode 4: Talent Lasers

"Last time on Total Drama University"

*a clip of both teams in the kitchen making something*

"We went with a classic and made each team prepare something edible but-"

*a clip of Owen shows him eating a pie*

"A large surprise guest burst through the door and devoured the pie causing a loss for the Bookworms in the first challenge and then he lost a few tears when the candied fishtails reminded him of his old friend, Mr. Coconut"

*a clip of Alina being shot out of the cannon is shown*

"And Alina was the first loser to get shot out of a cannon"

The camera moves to a stage where Lucas is sitting on a directors chair

"Now who will dance for the millions? Will we have a maniac as a special guest? And should I make bail for Chris and Chef?"

"Bad Chris clone, you must be malfunctioning, Fun!" says Izzy as she jumps from spotlight to spotlight "Can I perform surgery with my elves?"

"Find out next time on Total Drama University" he says as Izzy jumps onto an intern.

"Where's Big O? Did you hide him?" she bites his arm "Taste like a taco" and she continues to bite his arm as he runs around screaming.

* * *

*The theme song and opening sequence start to play*

* * *

*The students are in the cafeteria*

"Julie again great job talking to the shark we probably would've been roughed up big time"

Julie gives a small nod and smiles a little.

"Thanks" she says in a soft tone

* * *

*Confessional: Julie [RB]*

Julie walks in messing with her hair.

" I... I am beginning to see everyone in my team. I... I want to talk more to them more bu... but not yet. I need to get to know each of them better. Erik is really nice.." she lets the end of her sentence hang in the air as she blushes.

*Confessional: Erik [RB]*

He walks with a worried look.

"Problems just rose up Julie sure she's cute but" he lets out a heavy sigh "But I can't do this just yet, I should stick with the framing plan... But I don't want to be the cause of her getting the boot"

* * *

"Let's talk strategy we need to figure out a an to execute when we start the challenge" says Alain with a smug look

"Look, Alain we would talk strategy if we knew what the challenge was" she looks at the doors inside the cafeteria "He should've burst through some doors minutes ago" says Ivy as she tries to cut a waffle with her fork

"Ivy has a point maybe we talk strategy when the challenge starts" says Gio "It makes more sense"

"Fine we'll wait until its a challenge but if we lose don't come come crying petty tears" Alain says gruffly

Ivy is about to say something when Lucas walks through the door looking a bit mangled and some of his clothes shredded.

"I'm okay head to the stage somewhere in the main office while I change" he starts to pass out and interns rush forward and carry Lucas to his quarters.

"What happened to him?" asked Luna as they all exit the cafeteria

"I don't know and I don't really care much" says Solis as he reaches his sister

"Apollo! Rude don't you think" she says as she gives Solis a stern look. Alain stifles a laugh and Solis glares at him while James stays back with irritation building up.

* * *

*Confessional: Solis [SM]*

"That twerp he's gonna get his" he growls

*Confessional: Luna [RB]*

"Maybe I shouldn't have used Apollo's nickname out loud"

*Confessional: James [SM]*

"Calm down Alain will be dealt with eventually" he massages his temples "He will be gone eventually"

* * *

*Inside the stage area*

"Detective Izzy is on case!" she looks down and sees the two teams "Perfect they always come back to the crime scene"

"Did you hear something?" asked Cyrus before being hit by a green shoe

"Ha Ha one done twenty six more to go" she smiles madly "Now tell me where Cheffie and Chris clone are"

Everyone looks up at the stage control area and see Izzy trying to hide.

"Rats I've been spotted" she looks around "There aren't any vines but maybe i can use these candy buttons"

"Sorry I'm late I was held up by our special maniac... I mean special guest" he goes and sits near the front of the large stage "Everyone get on the stage"

Everyone climbs onto the stage and Izzy throws her other shoe at Lucas.

"What would real Chris say you clone?"

"Ignoring her, today's challenge goes with talents of acting, singing and dancing" Lucas points up at Izzy "You'll be dancing or at least trying to dance to avoid the many-"

A laser shots in front of Alain who glares up at the control box.

"The many lasers Izzy will shot down at you, if your hit your out" finishes Lucas

"You gave a crazy girl access to lasers" says Alain in disbelief

"Dancing! Will there be a musical number" says Izzy excitedly "I'll start oh oh I've got it, school is just a prison where Frankenstein thrives and I still think I would be awesome as Frankenstein's bride"

"Geez you make it sound like a bad idea but anyway it's a one challenge today the team who was at least one person still dancing wins" Lucas interrupts Izzy's verse.

"Okay it's simple we dodge the slow one should be out first" says Ivy as she stares at Alain "Whoever becomes ultimately worst and gets out better hope we win"

"Maybe a positive pep talk would work better than threate-" Ivy glares at Gio who stops talking.

* * *

*Confessional: Gio [SM]*

"I'm treading on fragile ground with Ivy"

*Confessional: Ivy [SM]*

"Bravery from Gio not what I expected but he could be a helpful puppet"

* * *

"Ready, set, dance!" yells Lucas

"I hate dancing as much as I hate pie" says Cyrus as he does a small jump to avoid a laser

"Welcome to the club" says Solis gruffly as he does a handstand to avoid a laser

"Come on Cy no need to be bitter about it" says Luna as she does a small twirl to avoid two lasers "Everything can grow on you if you give it a chance"

"She's got a point you kno- zzzzzzzzzt" Mia gets hit by a laser

"Mia your out! And don't worry the lasers will do a shock instead of burning you to a crisp"

*meanwhile above there heads*

"Two couples lets make them dance" says Izzy laughing "Go candy phasers"

Two sets of lasers push Erik and Julie close while another two push Ivy and Gio closer.

"Want to dance my lady?" asked Erik as he bows narrowly missing a laser. She gives a small smile as she blushes and they slowly swerve and sway avoiding lasers.

"Why are you getting closer?" asked an irritated Ivy

"I'm not the lasers are closing in more and more" says Gio

"Well out of my way then" she snarls a bit before they crash into Erik and Julie.

"Fun! It's time for zzt, zzt!" she shots a laser at all four of them

"Erik, Julie, Ivy and Gio out!"

* * *

*Confessional: Julie [RB]*

"Th... That was fun before getting zapped"

*Confessional: Erik [RB]*

He lets out a sigh "It's a start to making friends"

*Confessional: Ivy [SM]*

"Dancing with someone else" she says trying to hide a smile "Maybe a friend can be made"

*Confessional: Gio [SM]*

"I'm so voted off" he says with a worried tone

* * *

"We're down three" says Luna "We can still win this"

Riley continues dodging the lasers with ease while Zanna continues to dance.

"A break dancer and a hip hop dancer" says Cyrus out of breath "Lucky them"

"James you really should get more of your posture into your flail like dance" mocks Alain as James gives a friendly shove tripping over himself into Cyrus. They all groan in pain as they try to get up from the pile

"Time to become zombie minions won't that be fun" She says as she zaps all three of them at once

"Cyrus, James and Alain out any more of your dancing and I would have thrown tomatoes"

* * *

*Confessional: James [SM]*

"I know I said I would stay out of drama but it's really difficult with this preppy *bleeep* around" he huffs "Did I just swear on tv?"

*Confessional: Alain [SM]*

"Trying to give a teammate a few tips and receive a shove" he coughs a little and some smoke comes out "I'll get him for this"

*Confessional: Cyrus [RB]*

"Finally but did she have to use three lasers at us" he realizes his shirt sleeve is on fire and he panics as he tries to put it out

* * *

"Let's take a break guys I've gotten bored of the light show lets see where we stand" says Cyrus as he pulls out a megaphone "On the Bookworms we have Luna, Riley and Joshua"

"Need... Water... Barely... Breathing... So... Thirsty" pants Joshua

"The Mathletes have Solis, Sia and Zanna"

"Boring lets make this fun!" she points the lasers at he audience "Fingers your mission, push a lot of candy buttons" she starts to shoot lasers everywhere and the stage room is blanketed in darkness.

"Ha ha!" yells out Izzy before a a loud crash is heard and the lights go on.

"Are any of the six alive?" Lucas peers over the seats and sees two people standing "Riley and Zanna face off, first one to pass out loses"

"I'm not... Not losing... Again" says Zanna as she coughs

"And I... Won't pass... After this killer... Dance party" he replies back

* * *

*Confessional: Riley [RB]*

"I might be a little under well done but I'm perfectly fine"

*Confessional: Zanna [SM]*

"Izzy your insane" she starts to fiddle with her hair "I might need to cut my hair"

*Confessional: Izzy [?]*

"Ha ha! Cheffie would be so proud" she licks a finger "Even if they become falafel... I wonder how they would taste?"

* * *

"Well if you do lose here's a prize" Riley painfully leans down a bit and kisses Zanna softly on her lips. Everyone gasps and at the sudden kiss. Luna looks at Cyrus who is struggling to sit up look disappointed.

* * *

*Confessional: Luna [RB]*

"Oh I didn't think Cy was interested in Riley" she looks a bit upset "Poor thing he might be heartbroken"

*Confessional: Julie [RB]*

"How sweet... I can't help but feel li...like maybe he sho...shouldn't have done that"

*Confessional:Cyrus [RB]*

"I'm not upset about the kiss" he says in a slightly husky "He can have romances and I'll stay out of the way, we're still friends but..."

*Confessional: Riley [RB]*

"I hope Cyrus doesn't think badly of me" he scratches his head "I thought it was good strategy"

*Confessional: Zanna [SM]*

"What can I say first kiss on tv awesome"

*Confessional: Sia [SM]*

"Damn I was hoping to snare in Riley but it looks like Zanna beat me to it"

* * *

Zanna slowly crumples to the floor as Riley falls backwards.

"Bookworms win again with the help of a kiss" He turns to the minimally injured Mathletes "The auditorium for you guys again but I'll give you guys a two hour break to unwind and relax after Izzy happened"

They all groan as they try to help the ones who passed out.

"Cy since your nearly in second command can I bring Solis to the winning dorms for awhile before the elimination" asked Luna struggling to lift her brother who is muttering something

"Sure" he says as he goes to help "And what are you trying to say?"

"I can handle myself" he says louder

"Sure you can just have a nice relaxing nap on a comfy bed once we get there, then we'll let you handle yourself" replied Cyrus

* * *

*inside the loser dorm*

"You idiotic buffoon, swooning over a kiss" scoffs Alain "I should be in first class not in here again!"

"Look I wasn't expecting that I might have one if I didn't get missed" replied Zanna as she wiped her face with a towel

"And furthermore we were doing a great job until James her decided to shove me"

"Seriously anyone else tired of hearing him talk" snarls James as he clenches a fist

"I say go for a fight" says Gio trying to get comfortable on the bed "Nothing bonds people closer than a good fight"

* * *

*Confessional: Ivy [SM]*

"Someone needs to play peacekeeper for these imbeciles"

* * *

"Look we're all doing great after today we know who to vote for" says Ivy out loud while glaring at Alain.

*inside the winner dorm*

"We did it guys we won again even if three of us were slightly cooked" says Riley as he tries to adjust his leg cast

"Hooray" says Cyrus as he adjust Solis's legs onto the bed "How's this?"

"It's fine, geez can you stop touching me now" he scowls and Luna flicks him "Ow what was that for?

"Be nice he did help me and agreed to let you stay" she replies

"Fine say a person you want gone and I'll vote" he sighs as he closes his eyes "Damn wish our team won this is relaxing"

"Alain is a good bet" says Joshua as he walks in

"I agree with... Joshua" says Julie

Erik and Mia nod in agreement

"It's settled vote for Alain please" says Luna as she kisses his forehead

"Whatever" he replies

Cyrus gets up and helps Riley with his foot and sets it gently on a pillow for leverage. Riley lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that" says Riley with a smile

"No problem" replies Cyrus as he tries to move to his bed but Riley catches his arm "Can I help?"

"Yeah your acting strange" accuses Riley

"Im not" he responds "Am I acting strange?" asked Cyrus to everyone

"Uh... Um... Just a little" says Julie softly

"Okay what if I'm being weird I'll feel better when I wake up, you don't need to worry okay" Cyrus stammers out

"Which makes someone worry" Riley counters

"Guys help me out" he turns to the others but they all look away "Thanks I guess"

"Cyrus just tell me what's wrong" pleads Riley

"Nothing is wrong just go and focus on your..." Riley leans forward and gives Cyrus a quick kiss on the lips "Leg?"

"Hopefully you'll feel better" he says with a grin "Now help I'm about to fall off"

Everyone rushes to catch Riley as he falls of the bed.

"Calling all losers.. I mean Mathletes please enter the auditorium, crawling if necessary" announces Lucas over the intercom

"That's my call" says Solis as he gets up and exits the room "Alain will have my vote" he says before closing the door


	6. Talent Laser Elimination

Talent Laser Elimination

*inside the auditorium*

"How are you guys feeling?" asked Lucas with a smile

"We could've gotten worse" replies Solis "Can we hurry along and vote?

"Someone is impatient, anyone have any other words?" he looks at the small crowed "Nothing, any words about you know losing three times in a row due to a girl swooning over the other teams leader"

They all turn to glare at Zanna who gives a nervous smile.

"Ok fine let's move to voting should I explain anything before I let you go over there and bust a wall"

They all stay quiet as various people glare at a different person.

"Okay go vote someone off"

* * *

*inside the losers bathroom*

*James*

James walks in holding his head in his hands.

"My God.. How am I supposed to play the game properly and make good friends with that egotistical jerk" he slams a fist into the wall "I vote Alain... Note to self do that to him later"

*Alain*

"James is going home. I give him good advice, and he shoves me and costs us the challenge? If he goes, then I can turn this game around in my favor...but i need an alliance. Who's dumb enough to follow my every move...?"

*Sia*

"I have to vote Alain he just doesn't seem the king of guy to play nice"

*Solis*

"A promise to Artemis and it's a person I don't trust, Alain"

*Ivy*

"I hate him so much I would punch his a hole into his ID with my fist if it was possible, Alain"

*Gio*

He closes his eyes and punches a random card.

"Hmm not so bad I punched Zanna"

"Zanna*

"It's obvious I'm going home today but there's a hope" she picks up Alain's "Alain please be the one everyone hates... I need to see if Riley's really interested"

* * *

*back inside the auditorium*

"Let's see who is positively, absolutely, safe for today so get your mitts on" says Lucas as he gets ready to throw the diplomas "The first people to get their diploma are Solis, Sia, Ivy, Gio"

They all cheer except Solis who rolls his eyes and twirl a finger.

"Alain, James and Zanna three losers with not so many things in common let's start with James" Lucas chuckles "James, a gentle push could send you home today"

Lucas turns to Zanna and whistles a little tune.

"Zanna your here because a kiss caused you to collapse" he furrows his brows "How was he though?"

"I was hurt.. I fainted from surprise" she starts to blush

"Not such a surprise for Cyrus" mutters Lucas

"What?"

"Nothing" Lucas fakes a smile "To Alain-"

"Now Lucas be wary of what you say I can have an army of lawyers" threatens Alain

"Unlike Chris who was sued by Courtney and her lawyers I've prepared for another "Courtney" to show up" grins Lucas "You single handedly made your team hate, distrust and want to punch your face in"

Alain scowls and glares up at Lucas who ignores his stare and grabs the last two diplomas.

"And the two deadbeats who will receive a diploma are..."

Zanna starts to chew lightly on her finger, James cracks his knuckles and grins at Alain who looks mildly terrified.

"Zanna and James you guys stay for another show" he hands the plaque to Alain "And Alain you receive the Expulsion of Shame now bye"

"Wait you can't just-" Alain starts to to say

"I said bye Alain I don't want a cling on so Izzy!" Lucas yells out

"Detective Izzy reporting for duty!" she says jumping down from the ceiling "How can I help Chris clone?"

"Carry this brainiac to the cannon and fall in with him" replies Lucas

"Brainiac?" Izzy starts to think "Oh like Noah! Ha ha is he like his brother or something? Whatever lets go!"

Izzy quickly picks up Alain damsel in distress style and runs out the door where they quickly fall into the cannon as the screen starts to show them inside.

"I will now allow some final words before the Cannon of Shame" says Lucas through the intercom "And before Izzy makes you crazy"

"I'll get you Lucas, I'll get you and the show too" seethes Alain as Lucas pushes the button "I'll get you for everything your wooooooooooooorth!" Alain starts to fly away of into the distance while Izzy is sitting on his shoulders.

"With the Mathletes down two and having lucky number thirteen in our hands will they survive" says Lucas

"Hey we can hear you!" exclaims Zanna

"Will Zanna find out what Riley did after? Will Riley hide his feelings for either one? Will there be more romance? Who is next to get shot out of the cannon? Find out on Total. Drama. University!"

* * *

_How was my Izzy too much too little or just a right amount. She's one of my favorite character in the top ten and I thought why not add her it's always funny_


	7. Cracking This Sierra?

Episode 5: Cracking This... Sierra?

*inside a nearly empty winning dorm*

"Welcome back to Total Drama University" whispers Lucas as he gets a few intern to drag out Riley "Last time we saw fireworks as Riley not only kissed Zanna but Cyrus too"

*a clip of everyone dancing to avoid lasers being shot down by Izzy*

"And the maniac Izzy made everyone dance to her own beat"

*a clip of Alain being shot out of the cannon is shown*

"And it was Alain who was sent flying after elimination" Lucas slowly exits through the door "With thirteen students left who will go today? Who will feel a lack of personal space? Find out on Total Drama Univesity.

* * *

_Theme song and opening sequence starts to play_

* * *

"Cyan underwear... PERFECT this suits my new blog about Cyley" says a voice "And now to find out about Rinna"

Cyrus slowly wakes up feeling cold. He sits up and sees purple hair flying everywhere. He rubs his eyes when a pair of hands yank his hands away.

"OMG your awake" says the girl asshe grabs a laptop "Okay now answer some questions, first how interested are you in Riley sorta, really or really really"

"First my question, where am I?" he looks down "And why am I not dressed?"

"Oh I don't knowI showed up here yesterday without my Codykins with me and Lucas just threw in here" she shrugs "Then I thought you guys are going to be Total Drama famous I have to start new blog"

Cyrus gets a worried look and takes and audible gulp.

"Does that mean your... Your Sierra?" stammers Cyrus

"That's right"

Cyrus starts to bang on the walls as Sierra drags people next to another in pairs.

* * *

*inside the cafeteria*

"Anybody here?" yells out Erik "Guess not"

Erik turns around and bumps into Solis.

"Anyone in there?" Solis asks as he turns around

"No but do you know where they are?"

"If I did I wouldn't have asked you" says Solis rolling his eyes

"Hello fellow students today you guys..." he looks at the only two here "Where did everybody go?" says Lucas frowning before grinning

"Well I woke up by myself and I'm perfectly sure so did this guy" sad Solis pointing at Erik

* * *

*Confessional: Erik [RB]*

"Well I found someone to get rid of but first things first I'll need to have an alliance before the merge"

*Confessional: Solis [SM]*

"Sure I'm here to "open up" as my sister puts it but it's always best to have a line of defense" he says as he grins "Erik will be the second, Artemis is the first"

* * *

"Well I could tell you but then it would be a lot more fun if I didn't but I'll explain" says Lucas "This will be a solo challenge meaning you two without a team, you need to find the clues that can either help you discover who kidnapped your buddies or find out who did it?"

"It was obviously you" says Solis as his eyes narrow

"Whoa hold it, it wasn't me or I wouldn't be here telling you how to do the challenge" Lucas raises an eyebrow "You can work in a pair to find clues but need to find the answer on your own"

With that Lucas turns around exits the room. Solid and Erik glance at each other.

"Well lets get looking" says Erik as he tries to leave but Solis grabs his shoulder

"First I don't team up with anybody except my sister and who said I would help you find clues"

"Well the person who wants to make an alliance" says Erik as he swats Solis's hand away "See I'm the one that wants to make it to the top"

"Agreed, then we'll form the alliance but you'll have to take a dive for me don't you think"

Erik shrugs as Solis starts to lead the way to the loser dorms.

* * *

*inside the enclosed surroundings*

"Kiss darn you" says Sierra holding a camera "I need this for my Gishua blog"

Gio and Joshua clearly look terrified as Sierra starts to stomp her foot.

"We have to get out of here" whispers Cyrus as the team huddle together

"We do, I am feeling new levels of discomfort I didn't think existed" replies Riley

"Well what do we do Erik and Solis are the only ones outside" says Mia while glancing at Sierra "And she's not going to open the door"

"Well we can hope Erik finds us" Julie says softly as she draws in a notebook she found "And maybe assistance from the other team might be helpful"

Everyone looks at Julie who finished an entire sentence without a pause.

* * *

*Confessional: Cyrus [RB]*

"Camera in the closet I thought it seemed weird, Lucas is to blame for this" Cyrus scowls a bit "Anyway Julie is growing in confidence thanks to Erik" he places a hand on his chin as he thinks "If I convince the both of them to join in alliance I have two votes I can count on"

*Confessional: Julie [RB]*

She continues to draw in her notebook

"My confidence is growing" she says before continuing with her drawings

*Confessional: Riley [RB]*

"Im probably going to be the one semi complaining" he sighs "I'm still in my boxers and mostly everyone in here is too but the up side, Cyrus and Zanna have a great figure and Cyrus has the brightest blue boxers"

He's about to walk out until he realizes something

"Cyrus and Zanna are both outside! My chances with either one of them are doomed if she finds out I kissed Cyrus too"

*Confessional: Joshua [RB] and Gio [SM]*

"Go talk about each other" says Sierra from the outside "Or make out either one is good, the world needs to know about Gishua!"

Joshua looks at a frightened Gio.

"I won't let you out until I hear a few words or a kiss"

"Gio do you mind?" asked Joshua and Gio shrugs his shoulders slightly blushing.

"Okay here goes" says Joshua loud enough for Sierra to hear

"EEEEEEEE! And it has to be for fifteen seconds"

Joshua leans in and kisses Gio. Gio just sits there in shock and surprise before returning the kiss. When they break apart Sierras head pops inside.

"How was it?" she asked with a smile

"Loss for words" responds Gio still looking a bit surprised.

*Confessional: Ivy [SM]*

"Well me and Gio can still be friends"

*Confessional: Sia [SM]*

"Can't a girl manipulate without a pairing starting to form" she brushes hair out of her face "All the girls are straight, two gay guys and theirs a triangle forming, I need to get Cyrus to form an alliance with me or just use him as a puppet"

* * *

*inside the loser dorms*

"What are we looking for?" asked Erik

"Clues if it wasn't obvious" replies Solis who is snooping through the beds

"Well does a headband with green feathers count?"

"That really narrows who it is" he snatches it from Erik's hand "But its helpful"

* * *

*Confessional: Erik [RB]*

"Rude, if I didn't need an alliance I wouldn't consider him to be in it"

*Confessional: Solis [SM]*

"Sure Erik isn't going to like me but I don't care, all I care about is my sister safety" Solis pauses and his eyes dart from left to right "And the money we could use"

* * *

"Well lets go to the dorm my team slept in there could be another clue" says Erik as he leads the way.

*inside the enclosed surroundings*

Sierra is measuring James who looks extremely uncomfortable.

"Okay people while she's distracted" whispers Ivy and looks at the other team who are also huddled "We need to get out and hope Solis wins"

"I agree with Ivy we should maybe see if there's a way to communicate with Solis outside before Sierra tries to measure someone else"

"This is really terrible you know" complains Mia "As much as I enjoy sleeping in what I wear I want a change of clothes"

* * *

*Confessional: Gio [SM]*

"Thank you James for distracting Sierra" mutters Gio as he walks inside the closet "Man I thought that I would be going home yesterday, I mean I did mess up pretty bad… This is bad, if we lose again today I might actually get sent

home! I think it's time to take a play out of my coach's handbook and see if I can't get these guys to work together."

*Confessional: James [SM]*

"Thank God that Alain is gone. Any more of him and I feared myself and the team would lose their marbles. Question is now, what's next. Another elimination on our team could cost us before we even get to the merge. Lets hope the next

challenge is within our specialties."

James puts his hand together.

"Hurry up in there! I need to find your hat size"

"Never mind Alain come back I'd rather deal with you than this girl"

*Confessional: Ivy [SM]*

"Lucas I would pummel you for this if there wasn't a million in it for me"

* * *

"Julie" whispers Cyrus as everyone tries to avoid Sierra "Would you be willing to form an alliance with me if I get Erik on board to vote Mia off if we lose"

"But" she looks at Mia who is trying to hide from Sierra's gaze "But she hasn't do..done anything wrong"

"Please she hasn't done much and she hides in her hood most of the time and we need all the help we can get for later challenges" pleads Cyrus

"O... Okay but only if Erik joins" she replies

"Done"

* * *

*inside the winning dorm*

"Well I found a sneaker that looks familiar I just can't place it" says Erik as he holds a sneaker

Solis looks at the shoe and starts to think.

"The shoe, it's greenish brown someone wears this what's the name" Solis mutters to himself as he taps his forehead with his knuckles "Artemis would know this... It's, it's Cody"

Solis looks at the green headband

"But Cody doesn't wear green and feathers but someone did who also had his shoe" Solis stars to walk back and forth "Someone who was desperate enough to have it... Got it see ya!" Solis says the last part as he exits the dorm.

* * *

*inside Lucas's quarters*

"Lucas you here?" says Solis as he walks in

"Lucas I've got the answer"

Solid finds Lucas napping inside a hot tub. Solid flicks Lucas's head and it startles him awake.

"What?" he sees Solis and he scowls "Waking a man from his dreams it better be good"

"Sierra its Sierra" he replies

Lucas pushes a red button and a section of the wall slides in.

"Thank you" says Sia as she runs out with Sierra in pursuit

"Wait! What's your favorite color? ZODIAC at least" Sierra yells after her

"Bookworms elimination for you meet me in the auditorium"

They groan as they walk toward their dorm to get dressed.

* * *

*inside the winning dorm*

"Erik want to join an alliance with me and Julie" says Cyrus as everyone else leaves "And I say we vote off Mia"

"Sure we just stay together even after the merge" adds Erik

"Deal, tell Julie when you reach her"

Riley sees Cyrus still inside the room.

"Hey bright underpants lets go" says Riley with a grin

"Do not mention the bright color of my boxers please" says Cyrus as his face turns red

"Why not? I like the color and shape" Riley winks making Cyrus blush harder

"Let's go before I decide to ignore you" says Cyrus as he pulls on Riley's shirt

* * *

Okat Bookworms give me a vote and tell me what you think of my Sierra and if I'm building drama well enough


	8. Cracking This Sierra Elimination

Cracking This... Sierra? Elimination

*inside the auditorium*

Lucas walks over to the podium holding six diplomas wrapped in a purple ribbon.

"Because this is your first time here I'll explain the rules of voting, each member goes into the bathroom down the hall and punch a hole into the ID card of the teammate you want to send home" he lifts a diploma into the air "Those who stay in the game will get the Deadbeat Diploma a much better name than the one I gave it last time"

Lucas motions to the right where Jorge is holding a plaque

"The loser gets the Expulsion of Losers, we framed it up for ya" Lucas chuckles

"Well lets vote"

* * *

*inside the voting bathroom*

*Cyrus*

"My vote goes to Mia" he punches a hole through Mia's ID "Some help would be useful and she wasn't much help"

*Julie*

Julie looks at the ID cards.

"Erik and Cyrus both told me to vote off Mia." Julie messes with her hair a bit. "I do not know why, she is quite and doesn't want to deal with the drama. I understand that but she doesn't really help much... sorry Mia."

*Erik*

"Well a three man alliance, I'm proud of myself of course Julie being in it is a plus for me" he punches Mia's card "But for now a deal is a deal"

*Luna*

"Hmm... All the people on my team are cool! It wasn't Erik's fault he lost to Apollo..." She closes her eyes and punches a random card "There! Now I'm still cool with everyone!"

*Joshua*

"I don't know who to pick but... Mia I guess"

*Riley*

"Well this is new to me,taking someone out of my team but if I had to choose...I would go with mia. She is useless, not to be disrespectful and all but, she has not really done anything to help us out. I think Julie is better than her, and Julie barely talks! Don't get me wrong I like mysterious girls but they have to have at least do something useful" he punches Mia's ID card and twirls the hole puncher with his fingers "If you are going to be on my team, you have to be useful and

dependable" he starts to smiles "Whoa... This show has made me more serious than ever... Anyways the loser dorms cant be that bad... Right?"

*Mia*

"I don't know" she randomly punches a card

* * *

"Okay suckers... I mean students lets see who is absolutely safe and there's a tiny rollable prize inside the diploma so you don't feel like deadbeats" says Lucas as grins

Lucas raises his arm, ready to throw the diplomas at the team. They all lean forward hoping to catch one.

"The Bookworms that are safe are Riley, Julie, Erik, Joshua and Luna" Lucas throws them a diploma after each name. Lucas looks at Mia and Cyrus.

"You two are in the bottom two, Cyrus not much I can say maybe except bright blue boxers really?" says Lucas

"The color of my boxers are my business Lucas" replies Cyrus

"Feisty, is it a reason Riley likes you?" Cyrus is about to respond until Lucas makes a gesture that says zip it "Mia your a quiet and shy individual who rarely helped out in a challenge, so the last diploma goes to... Cyrus"

Cyrus catches the diploma as Lucas hands the plaque to Mia.

"Mia, the Expulsion of Losers is yours"

She takes the plaque and walks out. The screen above Lucas's head shows Mia falling down a hole.

"Mia any last words?" asked Lucas as he gets ready to push a blue button

"At least I didn't get cuuuuuuuuuuuuursed!" she says as she is shot out from the cannon

"And as a one way ticket out of here the Cannon of Shame" announces Lucas

*inside Lucas's quarters*

Lucas is inside his hot tub.

"With another alumni away we have twelve students left" Lucas takes a glass of water from the edge of the hot tub "Will we see more of Cyrus's brightly colored boxers? When will Sierra's blogs be up? Who will Riley decide to keep at his side? Find out next time on Total. Drama. University!"

* * *

Three eliminations do you know what this means it's time for an episode of the Aftermath show yay! Time for video montages truth or hammer and my favorite That's gonna leave a mark


	9. Total Drama University Aftermath

Total Drama University Aftermath: Loser Roll

*the screen flashes and "Total" appears, another flash and "Drama" appears, another flash and "University" appears and after a larger flash "Aftermath" appears*

^A clip of Mia running from Sasquatchanakwa^

TOTAL DRAMA UNIVERSITY AFTERMATH

^A clip of a laser shooting near Alain^

TOTAL DRAMA UNIVERSITY AFTERMATH

^A clip of Alina spraying hairspray at Fang^

* * *

*them song and opening sequence play*

* * *

"Welcome to another exciting episode of the Total Drama Aftermath, I'm your cohost Geoff with my beautiful cohost Bridgette" says Geoff "After being shot out of a cannon a few of our friends decided to have a special appearance on the show"

"Thats right a certain number of them left and haven't found a place in our peanut gallery" says Bridgette as she motions to the peanut gallery "We have Beth, Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Ezekial, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen,Trent, Sierra, Anne Maria, B, Cameron, Dakota...zoid?, Dawn, Jo, Lightning, Mike and Sam"

Bridgette starts to pant after the long list of names.

"Before we introduce our first special guest, here's a segment I like to call 'Where in the world is Blainley or better yet Mildred?'"

*a Blainley shadow with a question mark appears*

"That's right after the world tour, Mildred has gone missing or has she" says Bridgette in a mysterious tone "Let's roll a clip of the first Mildred appearance in... Siberia!?"

*the screen shows a snowstorm and of in the distance in a diva pose is a Mildred shadow*

"Is it real? We don't know and I really don't care but the crowd probably does" says Geoff

"Let's meet our first special guest, Mia!" says Bridgette as Geoff crosses his arms.

Everyone starts to clap as Mia walks onto stage and putting on her hood. She takes a seat on the left side of the stage.

"Let's show the viewers a Mia video montage" says Geoff

*a clip of Mia holding a bat in her hand starts to play, it then cuts to a clip of Mia feeding squirrels, finally a clip of Mia running around as two ravens fight over who will land on top of her head*

"Wow a lot of animals like you don't they Mia" says Geoff

"Yeah, I guess, I don't mind when to come up to me but it does get dangerous if I'm not careful sometimes" Mia replies

"How did it feel like being on the show with a new host Mia?" asked Bridgette

"Pretty good except for the fact I was deprived of personal space and was shot out of a cannon" answers Mia as she gets a plaque "With this thing"

"Wow Lucas is way better than Chris he gave you a framed record of you being booted" Geoff chuckles "It's better this way no more crazy people walk back into the show"

Some of the members of the peanut gallery start to grumble and Geoff smiles nervously at them.

"Heh, uh, let's move on shall we to my favorite segment 'Thats Gonna Leave A Mark'"

*a clip of Riley running away from Sasquatchanakwa before slamming head first into a tree, then a clip of Ivy punching a sandbag, it makes do a loop but it kinda gets stuck and stops above her, Ivy shrugs her shoulder and is about to walk away until the sandbag comes swinging around sending her flying to the wall, finally a clip of Cyrus getting some utensils that Joshua needed from the top cabinet, Cyrus takes awhile to find what he's looking for, when he finds them he gently pulls it out and it causes the things stored inside the cabinet to pile on top of him*

Geoff is wiping away tears of laughter and joy while Bridgette looks extremely worried.

"Let's welcome our next special guest Alain" says Bridgette moving the show forward.

Alain walks in giving a smug wave and the only thing that's heard are crickets chirping.

"Rotten, no good, imbeciles" mutters Alain

"Lets take a look of Alain's journey in Total Drama"

*a clip of Alain looking at a shark tooth pendant until Fang appears and chases him away, then a clip of Alain being chased around by James with a wet towel, and finally a clip of Alain going berserk*

"So dude how was being on the show?" asked Geoff

"Terrible simple as that" Alain scowls "To think I would have given them thanks for helping me win to achieve the money for my cloning experiments"

"Uh okay bro, let's welcome our last and final guest Alaina!" Geoff motions to the left side of the stage.

Alina walks out waving both her hands as everyone applauded.

"Alina would you like to see the mark you made on the show?" asked Bridgette before the Alina montage started to play.

*Alina is chased by Fang, then to a clip of her accidentally adding hot sauce to the candied fishtails*

"Wow that was short but you were the first to get the boot" says Geoff

"I guess but at least pressure is off my chest to have to try and win" says Alina

"Now that we have our three special guest I think it's time for 'Truth or Hammer'"

*A statue of lady justice appears before being smashed by a hammer*

"Okay we have three questions one for each of you" explains Bridgette "Answer truthfully because you'll get hit by a hammer if you don't, the questions are also based on important milestones for you three, okay first question for Alain did you try to sue Lucas and the show?"

"Pffft no I don't need their money" after Alain said this a mallet starts to swing but he barely dodges it "Okay fine I tried and lost badly"

"Mia who would you have most likely have become friends with?" asked Geoff

"Julie I think" replies Mia and the mallet doesn't swing

"Last question is for Alina, do you think you might have had a chance to start a relationship on the show" asked Bridgette

"Probably not I mostly came to make friends" answers Alina and the hammer doesn't come down.

"I was hoping for some more fibs than that" says Geoff

"It's time to answer fan mail" says Bridgette "At the moment you entered the show fans popped up all across the globe, some sane, some completely obsessive, Alina lets meet you fan from Mexico, Jacobo Santiago"

*the screen shows a Latin male, with medium length black hair, brown eyes inside his room where various awards for sports are slightly shown.

'Hola Alina, I'm Jacobo a big fan and I have a question, Why did you enter Total Drama?'*

"Well the main reason was to make friends, I have friends but I see them everyday and l thought it would be great to make an entirely new circle of friends for the show"

*'Interesting, have fun and if you ever decide to come to Mexico, why don't I treat you to a nice dinner' Jacobo winks before the screen goes blank*

Alina is blushing as she looks away and Geoff whistles.

"Looks like someone has a reason to visit Mexico" Geoff chuckles "Alain lets meet one your fans... If you made any, it looks like you did here's Crystal McDonald from California"

*A girl wearing glasses and blonde hair in a ponytail appears on the screen. Behind her are many posters science related.

'Greetings Alain, you are well know in the scientific industry due to your cloning advancements but here's my question, are you always such a mean person?'

"I am not mean I just enforce my wants which was the money"

'I see..'' the screen quickly goes blank*

"Ooh I think you lost a fan"

Alain shrugs with a look of indifference.

"Our last fan is for Mia and he's also an animal lover, Omar Sanchez currently vacationing in Brazil"

*the screen shows a guy with a slight tan wearing a pendant with a small shark tooth on it and a monkey around his mis neck.

'Hello Mia I'm a huge fan, I'm sorry you got eliminated but here's my question, what's your favorite animal?'

"I don't have a favorite animal I like to spend time with many of them so it's hard to decide on just one" replies Mia

'Cool thanks for answering my question' the screen goes blank*

"That's all the fan question for today now let's have our final segment we call 'Jail Time With Chris McLean'" says Bridgette as static takes over the screen.

"Is this thing on?... Guess not, I can't believe this handsome face is in a jumpsuit" says Chris

"Quiet fool! It's all your fault we're in here in the first place" yells out Chef "Making those kids compete in a toxic wasteland shameful" mutters Chef

"Uh guys your on" says Bridgette

"Oh hey guys glad I get some face time in this place" Chris starts to grin "So how's the show going thanks to the not so hot as me nephew of mine"

"I say pretty good, the ratings went up with the new younger, handsomer host and anyway how's prison treating you dude?"

"It's terrible the food is nearly as bad as the stuff Chef fed you guys" Chef starts to growl in anger and Chris puts up his hands in defense "Not that your cooking is bad Chef"

"No good, disrespectful, unappreciative, cheese ball, ripoff" Chef mutters

"Anyway any words you want to give to Lucas Chris? Bridgette asked

"Yeah, Lucas make me proud and torture those suckers the best you can and raise the ratings" Chris starts to laugh "I'll be watching you-"

Geoff turns off the screen.

"Heh no need to have Chris go creepy in insane" Geoff says "Well this was an exciting episode of the Aftermath show"

"It probably was and stay tuned for another exciting episode of Total. Drama. University!" Geoff and Bridgette say the last part in sync

* * *

What do you guys think was it okay? I was wondering how to do it and I came up with this I hope you guys like it.


	10. Blaineley Take Over

Episode 6: Blaineley Take Over

"Last time on Total Drama University"

*a clip of where most of the contestants were held is shown"

"Our uber crazed fan Sierra decides to erase the line on "personal space" and decided to start new Total Drama blogs, by measuring them and seeing what they slept in" Lucas chuckles "Bright underwear is going to be the greatest thing to people everywhere"

*a clip of Erik and Solis searching for clues*

"While Erik and Solis decided to search for clues and it ended with the Bookworms sending someone home"

*a clip of Mia receiving a plaque*

"As a result Mia was voted off for being a quiet girl without help"

*inside Lucas's quarters*

"What will we see today? Who can decipher the clues? Will the Bookworms regain their winning streak find out on-" Lucas is cut off by as a Gemmie award hits his head and he passes out.

* * *

*theme song and opening sequence starts*

* * *

"It's time to wake up" says a voice through the PA system "Meet me in the courtyard"

Everyone heads towards the courtyard and sees Jorge being talked to by someone in a red dress and blonde hair. She turns around and she let's out a smirk.

"Hello everyone I'm Blaineley Stacie Andrews O'Halleran" Blaineley introduces herself "And I'll be your temporary host as Chris is on business"

"But his name isn't Chris, it's Lucas" says Julie softly "Isn't your real name Mil-"

"Oh right I keep mistaking one for the other they look alike but Lucas must be nicer than Chris I bet" says Blaineley as she corrects herself and interrupts Julie

"Now for your first challenge with me" she pauses and thinks "Oh what the heck have the day off!" and with that Blaineley walks off.

Julie quickly takes out her notebook and turns to a blank page and writes 'Mildred wobbles when she walks'. Jorge turns around as soon as Blaineley enters a building.

"Look ignore what she said I'm the substitute host but Lucas didn't give me warning or anything so for today only the teams merge and find out what happened to Lucas" Jorge holds out a key "This is a key-"

"Really, I thought it was for your teeth" remarks Solis and starts to chuckle but stops short when Jorge glares at him

"It's a master key and I'm giving it too Julie because she's looks the most trustworthy and there is a reward for the person and their team who find out what happened to Lucas"

"What is it?" asked Erik as everyone leaned in

"I can't believe I'm saying this but the winner gets to pick who gets eliminated from the losing team"

* * *

*Confessional: Cyrus [RB]*

"We have to win! This is the greatest reward we can have"

*Confessional: Sia [SM]*

"I have a good choice when I win"

*Confessional: Erik [RB]*

"So many choices" grins Erik

*Confessional: Missy [RB]*

"This is perfect I can get rid of the main distraction, Riley" she pauses to think "Or Cyrus will do"

*Confessional: Riley [RB]*

"Woo! Free choice hope I get to pick"

*Confessional: Ivy [SM]*

"Time to pick my second top competitor"

*Confessional: Julie [RB]*

"Oh but who would I pick if I won?"

"Confessional: Gio [SM]*

"I'd probably pick Cyrus or Erik they seem like their good enough to reach the final five"

*Confessional: Luna [RB]*

"Who would I pick? I'd probably play a game of duck, duck, goose to decide"

*Confessional: Solis [RB]*

"Anybody except Artemis will be booted today"

*Confessional: Joshua [RB]*

"Can I pick Lucas?" Joshua chuckles a bit

*Confessional: James [SM]*

"I hope I win this and show my worth to the team

* * *

"You can either go alone or pair up but the goal is the same find out what happened to Lucas and who did it?" says Jorge as he walks away "Oh and meet me here in about three hours"

* * *

*outside Lucas's quarters*

Julie inserts the key and turns the knob. She slowly pushes the door open and motions Cyrus, Erik, Missy and Riley inside.

"Okay look around and say if you see anything suspicious" says Erik

Erik goes looking through the many books. Riley looks underneath the bed and coughs a little. Missy checks around the hot tub. Cyrus looks through the closet. Julie rummages through the shelves.

"Can you believe this closet? It's huge and-" a thud is heard and Riley goes to check on Cyrus "I'm okay just stepped on some red thing"

* * *

*Confessional: Cyrus [RB]*

"I don't mind if we lose now" Cyrus sighs "He came to check on me how sweet

*Confessional: Missy [SM]*

"Riley and Cyrus are getting really chummy and Riley is a huge distraction for Zanna, if I can get Zanna to see what happens between those two maybe she'll let go, I'd rather she makes friends with those two"

*Confessional: Riley [RB]*

"I should pick soon" says Riley as he taps his foot

* * *

Julie looks at the Gemmie awards and see that one of them is slightly bent. She pulls out her notebook and she walks over to the group.

"Anything guys?" asked Erik

"Found this red thing" says Cyrus as he holds it up

Julie writes in her notebook 'A broken heel and slightly dented award'. She circles 'Mildred' in her first sentence.

"And I found a Gemmi that was slightly bent"

They all nod and leave the room. Meanwhile, Blaineley looks outside front the closet door.

"I should have grabbed that heel before they came in" she mutters as she slowly enters back inside.

* * *

*outside on the field*

"Hey guys I found something" yells James and everyone gathers around

"What is it?" asked Sia

"A red earring sorta like a hoop" replies James

"I've seen it before but where?" says Gio and James walks over and brushes Gio's hand as he grabs the earring. Gio looks a bit flustered.

* * *

*Confessional: Gio [SM]*

"Sierra really confused me, I mean I kissed a dude! That's... never happened before. Yesterday I went to the computer labs and after finding one that didn't explode as soon as it started up I looked up Gishua... I dunno how I feel right now, everything is kinda topsey turvey. I dunno what to do... But for now to the task at hand"

* * *

"If I could remember but nothing comes up but Josh" Joshua looks up and sees everyone staring at him "Not me but some other guy named Josh, handsome and famous yet there was this terrible beast"

"A beast on tv, was it a wilderness show?" asked Solis

"Beast as in terrible person" answers Joshua

"Well let's hope everyone else found something" says Luna as she sees something dangling from the top of the fence "Apollo give me a lift please"

Solis mutters something under his breath as he lifts his sister up. She grabs the cloth and Solis gently puts her down.

"Red fabric" says Luna as they head back up to where Jorge wanted them to be in three hours

* * *

*at the courtyard*

"Find anything because I found someone" Jorge points to an unconscious Lucas with bandages over his head "He'll wake up sometime soon but first I want to find out if you found anything.

"We found a red cloth and a red earring" says Ivy as she puts them on the floor

"And we found a bent Gemmie award and red heel" says Erik placing the heel near the other items.

"Hey guys! What are you guys up too?" yells Blaineley as she runs a bit wobbly "Oh what happened to Chris?"

"It's Lucas and why don't you tell us Mildred?" says Julie

* * *

*Confessional: Julie [RB]*

"Solving puzzles or crime shows really get me serious" she messes with her hair "I hope no one will hate me"

* * *

"What do you mean July?" Blaineley asked "And its Blaineley"

"It's not and I'm Julie but you should know" says Julie as she pulls on the red dress Blaineley is wearing "Why is there a rip at the bottom of your dress?"

"Chewed by rat probably" Blaineley replies

Everyone stares in surprise as Julie gets more courageous and walks up to Blaineley.

"Your also walking very wobbly" Julie adds

"Getting used to my new shoes" says Blaineley raising a foot "You like?"

"But your a high heel wearer and wearing them make you unbalance when you don't have a heel to use" says Julie as she frowns a bit "And your also missing an earring"

"No I'm not!" Blaineley says out loud getting angry

"Then why cover one ear?" Julie says as she looks Blaineley straight in the eye "Answer that one Mildred"

Everyone starts to glare at Blaineley as she tries to laugh it off. She takes and audible gulp before falling to her knees.

"Fine I did it" Blaineley starts to cry "After Celebrity Manhunt cut me as a host, I had to work as the Total Drama Aftermath cohost I was even fired from that, with my career ruined from World Tour I had to find a way to regain my fame"

Blaineley blows her nose on a tissue she pulls from her dress.

"It was the only way I thought I could get my fame back" Blaineley looks at everyone "Please forgive me"

"Mildred" starts Riley and Blaineley looks up at him "Stop your fake crying"

"Drat! I hoped I would get you to feel sorry for me" Blaineley grumbles

"We feel sorry that your pathetic" says Solis

"Ugh my head, what happened? Where's the fake murder I planned for the forensic challenge?" Lucas sits up and looks at Blaineley "What's Mildred doing here?"

"She hit you with a Gemmie award to knock you out" says Jorge as he restrains Blaineley "Bookworms you win more specifically Julie wins, it's your choice think it over"

"Her choice for what?" asked Lucas

"I'll explain later Lucas" replies Jorge as he leads her to the auditorium

"Let me go! I'm Blaineley Stacie Andrews O'Halleran world famous!" yells Blaineley as she struggles against Jorge's grip.

* * *

I hope you guys like it and Julie who will you pick anticipation is killing me. And tomorrow is a new episode of TDROTI and I bet it's either Jo or Scoot who gets voted off my money's on Jo who do you think will be voted off?


	11. Blaineley Take Over Elimination

Blaineley Take Over Elimination

*Both teams sit around the podium*

Lucas walks towards looking a bit irritated before sighing.

"First let's make it clear there is no merge not just yet anyway we need to send a few more people flying" Lucas chuckles "But thanks for saving something or other but whoever is decided to take the boot will go without question"

The Mathletes nod.

"Julie can you walk up to the microphone" says Lucas as he takes a step back

Julie walks up nervously and leans into the microphone.

"Uh hi everyone, umm I would like to say that I got bit excited there solving the mystery given to us I forgot I would be

eliminating someone from the other team." Julie pauses then combs her hair nervously with her fingers. "I do not who to choose, I do not know much about them..." Julie in a panic takes out a coin. "Two random names ummm heads Gio

and tails Ivy." Julie flips the coin and it lands on heads.

Julie looks up at Gio.

"Sorry Gio but it's heads"

Gio stands up and lets out a sigh

"I was hoping to last longer but oh well" says Gio softly

"Gio before you go with your plaque I'm allowing you to say any final words you have while Jorge ties up Mildred over here" says Lucas

"I'll miss some of you guys and hopefully someone throws a party at Playa De Losers so I can get to know some of you guys better" he walks nervously to Joshua "Well I didn't think I'd be going home so soon but thanks for the kiss and I'll work through a few of my feeling but for now"

Gio leans down a bit and kisses Joshua softly surprising almost everyone.

"Thanks" says Joshua blushing a bit

"Aww how sappy, anyway Gio here's the plaque and could you maybe roll Mildred on the way out"

Gio grabs the plaque and pushes Mildred outside. The screen above Lucas's head shows them falling into a hole.

"Gio there's a parachute for you, put it on then cut Mildred's rope with the scissors there" says Lucas as he uses the intercom. Lucas presses the button and both Gio and Mildred are sent flying.

*inside the deans office*

"With another sucker roll student gone we're left with eleven more who will rise to get the one million dollars? Who will enter the top ten? Find out next time on Total. Drama. University!"


	12. Good DJ Hunting

Episode 7: Good DJ Hunting

"Last time on Total Drama University"

*a clip of Lucas getting hit on the head*

"I was attacked by an ex-host named Mildred who tried to steal the spotlight"

*a clip of Julie interrogating Mildred*

"But Julie figured out and won the reward Jorge promised for herself and team, the chance to pick who gets eliminated"

*a clip of Julie flipping a coin*

"Julie played with lady luck and it was Gio lady lucked picked to be sent packing but not after kissing Joshua"

*Lucas is standing near the cafeteria holding a paintball gun*

"Who can save a certain animal lover? Will they accidentally cause each other to fall asleep? Will someone be mauled by animals we brought in special? Find out on Total Drama University!"

* * *

*theme song and opening sequence starts to play*

* * *

*the teams sit inside the cafeteria*

Joshua picks at the oddly thing Jorge calls oatmeal. Joshua lets out a sigh.

"Joshua I'm sorry I panicked" says Julie as she ignores the breakfast

"It's okay Julie, I understand" says Joshua "I'm hoping I can stay longer"

* * *

Confessional: Cyrus [RB]*

"Joshua is hurting and it could harm our chances of winning, I hope it doesn't"

Confessional: Julie [RB]*

"I feel terrible maybe I should've said it was tails" says Julie softly as she messes with her hair

* * *

"Don't worry Joshua you'll see him again" says Riley

"Joshua is it" says Ivy as she walks over "Sorry I sorta wish it was me"

"Thanks I think" says Joshua

"Morning slackers come outside to learn about the awesome challenge you guys have today"

Everyone walks out and see a guy wearing shorts and green shirt with an orangy 'D'. He gives a friendly smile and gives a small wave.

"Everyone this is the very lovable, animal caring jock known as DJ" Introduces Lucas "Who, two seasons ago, caused a lot of harm to animals world wide"

"Those were accidents I would never hurt animals on purpose" says DJ as his voice cracks a little.

"Well we brought a few of your animal friends for today's challenge" says Lucas as he pulls off a drape that was covering a pile of cages "Here we have the baby seal, mountain goat, bear, monkeys, sea gull, walrus and the many other species that have been caused harm by DJ"

DJ places his hands on his face and cries a little.

"It wasn't my fault I was cursed!" DJ cries out "Can I just go home?"

"No we need you here anyway" Lucas holds up a paintball gun filled with pink balls "Your challenge will be to either stop every rampaging animal inset loose or save DJ"

"How do we stop a rampage with paint" says Solis as he rolls his eyes. Lucas aims the paint ball gun at the walrus and shoots it on the chest. The pink ball burst into a small cloud and the walrus tips over and falls asleep.

"With tranqballs of course now behind the cages are your paintball guns" and with that Lucas walks off after pushing a button.

The cage doors open slowly and the animals let out a variety of growls and hisses.

"Nice animals, I'm not gonna hurt you anymore" DJ says softly. DJ takes a step backwards accidentally stepping on a frog and the animals charge.

"Momma!" DJ yells out as he starts to run away.

* * *

*inside the forest*

"Where's he go?" asked Ivy

"Anywhere he could if you were chased by animals" replies Solis as he turns around. He's knocked over as DJ whirs past him after yelling a quick sorry.

"Shoot him with the" Solis is interrupted as a seal bounces on top of him. Solis shoots a bouncing billy goat who quickly falls over and sleeps.

* * *

*Confessional: Solis [SM]*

"Made fun of by a seal running me over"

* * *

"Run!" yells Missy as Ivy helps up Solis. The rest of the stampede break through the forest trees chasing the team away.

* * *

*by the saltwater habitat*

"Where is DJ?" asked Joshua out loud as he scans the area

"I don't know but it we wait here and the others wait in another area" says Riley as he paces back and forth

"Was that growling sound?" asked Cyrus as another growl is let out and gets closer.

"Help me!" yells out DJ as he runs past the trio. A brown bear is closely following DJ. Cyrus aims and fires at the bear. The bear looks dazed and confused before toppling over to sleep. Some more animal sounds start to get closer.

"We missed out shot but lets thin down a stampede" says Cyrus as the Mathletes run through. They accidentally fire at them. Solis, Sia and James fall unconscious.

"You idiots help us move them before their trampled" orders Missy

Riley and Cyrus quickly help the Mathletes move the unconscious team members.

* * *

*Confessional: Cyrus [RB]*

"I might go home for accidentally shooting the other team"

*Confessional: Missy [SM]*

"Boys, always a bit trigger happy with paintball guns but I need to catch Cyrus and Riley together to get Zanna off Riley"

* * *

"What we're you guys doing anyway?" asked Ivy

"We were going to thin down the stampede because we missed out shot to get DJ" replies Riley as he aims "Want to help?"

"Might as well" sighs Missy "He's probably gone farther than we can catch him"

They all get ready to fire the oncoming stampede.

* * *

*the front gates*

"Luna here he comes!" says Erik as they take aim "DJ slow down"

"Slow down I'm being chased by a stampede" he turns around and doesn't see any animals "Hey where did they go?"

"Well there's a baby seal here" says Julie softly as she pets it. It lets out tiny barks until Julie stops and it growls at DJ and it clamps its jaws on DJ's hands.

Erik sighs and shoots DJ. DJ collapses over and the seal cuddles up to him as they both start to snore.

"At least we can separate them easily" replies Erik

"And the Bookworms win please let Julie carry the seal so it doesn't go berserk when it wakes up"

* * *

I felt rushed a bit starting to run out of ideas for challenges and I could use ideas they should be after college jobs themed


	13. Good DJ Hunting Elimination

Good DJ Hunting Elimination

"Welcome Mathletes for the however many times you've been here" says Lucas "We can always make this move faster or drag it out but for now lets vote"

* * *

*inside the loser bathroom*

*James*

"I don't really know who to vote for. Nobody on our team did much wrong especially considering three of us were unconscious. Ivy and Missy prevented us from being trampled so I guess I owe them." James looks at Sia's and Solis's ID's with fear then sighs "It's going to be difficult choice to make"

He pulls out a coin and flips it. He lets out another sigh and punches Sia's ID "I'm sorry about this mate."

*Ivy*

"Solis I guess" she punches the card "Only because he could cause problems when the teams merge"

*Sia*

She's snoring lightly as she punches her card. She drops it on the table where the photo is seen. It's Sia's photo.

*Missy*

"Who should go?" she says as she picks up James's ID "You should go"

*Solis*

"I'm still drowsy a bit" he says as he yawns and he punches Missy/Zanna's ID "Because she was nice enough to move us"

* * *

"Interesting, very interesting" says Lucas as he flips through the ID cards. He grabs a diploma and throws it at Ivy.

"Ivy is the only one with no votes and now will there be a tie breaker?" Lucas asked in general "I hope so! Solis and James your safe once again"

Lucas tosses them their diplomas and looks at Missy and Sia. Missy looks slightly worried while Sia looks like she's going to pass out.

"Missy or Zanna whoever you are you get the last diploma" Lucas throws the diploma at Missy and hands the plaque to Sia "See ya"

"Thanks" says Sia softly as she wobbles out the door. The screen above Lucas's head shows Sia falling into the hole.

"Any last words Sia?" Sia starts to snore lightly again "I guess not" says Lucas as he pushes the button and she's sent flying.

"Ten students left for a showdown for one million big ones" says Lucas "Will the Mathletes ever make a comeback?"

"Hey!" they all complain

"Will Sia be fine when she wakes up? Will DJ? Who will be our next special guest? When will Julie and Erik try to make it official? When will Cyrus and Riley? Find the answers and more on Total. Drama. University!

* * *

If you've been eliminated you can still review. Im always happy to read new reviews from new and old readers. I'll always look forward to read good reviews, complementary reviews, suggestion review, criticism reviews except insulting and flaming reviews.


	14. Shush, Scavange Ahead

Episode 8: Shush, Scavenge Ahead

"Last time on Total Drama University"

*a clip of DJ running away from a stampede*

"We reunited our lovable, harmless jock DJ with the various animals he hurt around the world"

*a clip of Cyrus accidentally shooting the Mathletes*

"And Cyrus shot at the Mathletes making three of them pass out"

*a clip of Sia sleeping inside the cannon before being shot out*

"But ultimately Sia took the blast away from the my life and hopefully not hers"

*Lucas is shown inside the library*

"Now with ten students left its time for them to do some searching, who will cause the most destruction? Who will experience a 'shocking' moment? And finally who can find the most things from the old cast? Find out on Total. Drama. University!"

* * *

*_theme song and opening sequence start to play*_

* * *

"Morning students yet to be blasted" announce Lucas through the PA "We gave each of you a new accessory, a dog collar similar to Duncan's, now meet me in the building you probably never go to, the library!"

* * *

*inside the library*

Everyone struggles to take the dog collar off.

"Give it up" says Lucas shaking his head "They won't come off until the challenge is over and be quiet while wearing it"

Everyone stops struggling and grumble their complaints.

"Now we have 'borrowed' a few items from the old cast and I'll be nice and take the time to say all of the items try to write it down" Luna and James grab paper and pencil "Geoff's hat, Brigitte's surfboard, Harold's glasses, Heather's wig, Alejandro's hair tie, Cody's stuffed emu, Justin's mirror, Gwen's diary, Courtney's PDA, Sam's video game, Dawn's thrash bag, Noah's book, Duncan's knife and for some reason Leshawna's bra"

Lucas drinks some water before talking again

"I'll give you guys a few minutes to strategize" he says as an intern starts to file his nails

"I saw a four way split" says Missy as she forces a huddle "We cover more ground and might find things easier"

Everyone nods except Solis who just scowls as he breaks apart from the huddle.

* * *

*Confessional: Solis [SM]*

"I don't like Missy or Zanna whatsoever I'm making sure to boot her off of we lose but our team needs to win a challenge. It's going to get harder to stay in this competition as our numbers dwindle."

* * *

"I think three teams of two would work to search" says Riley as he scoots closer to Cyrus.

"I agree" says Erik as Julie walks next to him

* * *

*Confessional: Erik [RB]*

"I'm impressed by Riley" he chuckles "He has ideas to offer"

* * *

"Come on Josh I'm going to try to cheer you up" says Luna as she gives a sighing Joshua a friendly hug

"When you find an object bring it to your respective mat the team with the most items wins and Duncan's knife is super glued shut just in case any of you felt stabby, now go!"

* * *

*on the north side of the library*

Cyrus, Riley and Solis search in the same area.

"Riley can you give me a lift to see the top of the bookshelf?" asked Cyrus

"Sure" he says hoisting Cyrus up. Cyrus starts to feel the smooth surface of the wood.

Solis pulls out book after book until he finds a blue covered one and opens the cover.

"This belongs to Noah, if found don't drop it on the floor and find me" reads Solis "This is a lucky find"

"I've got something" says Cyrus as he leans forward a little "It's round and bendy might be the hair tie... Got it!" as he says this the collar starts to shock him along with Riley

* * *

*Confessional: Cyrus [RB]*

"A shock collar seriously, librarians better not plan on using this"

* * *

"What was that?" asked Riley after a few seconds and placing Cyrus onto the ground

"I'm guessing the collars" says Solis who is chuckling "Get too loud and zap"

Solis starts to walk away with Noah's book tucked under his arm.

* * *

*south side of the library*

"How do I look?" asked Luna as she put on Heather's wig "Do I look evil and nasty?"

"Not with that horse hair" says Joshua giving a small smile as he grabs Justin's mirror that's dangling from the light fixture.

"Excuse me" Luna mimics Heather "My extensions are human hair"

Joshua starts to laugh but ends up getting shocked and Luna lets out a gasp.

"I'm so sorry" she says "I didn't know that would happen"

"It's okay" says Joshua as he dust himself off "Thanks for trying to cheer me up"

Ivy walks past them holding Duncan's knife and Dawn's thrash bag. She sees Luna wearing the wig.

"Is this newer Heather?" she says chuckling walking away towards the center

"Let's get to the mat" says Joshua as they start to run to the center

* * *

*east side of the library*

James is busy playing Sam's video game and doesn't notice Cody's emu fall on top of his head. Erik slinks behind and gently lifts it up and places it behind his back as James turns around.

"Hey buddy, sorry you had a spider on your head" says Erik "Sorry if I disturbed your game"

"No it's okay thanks" says James as he turns and walks towards the mat with his eyes glued to the game

"Erik I found a PDA" says Julie as she grabs Erik by his arm and walk toward the center

* * *

*Confessional: Julie [RB]*

She blushes a little and plays with her hair nervously.

"I don't know whether I should make the first move or wait until he does" she lets out a sigh "At least I get to spend some time with him"

*Confessional: Erik [RB]*

"Julie might be into me but I don't know if I should make a move or not"

* * *

*east side of the library*

Missy is lugging a surfboard behind her.

"Stupid idea I should have partnered up with someone and I wouldn't have to deal with this" Missy scowls "The things I do to win"

Missy gets closer to the mats and is surprised to see that her team has more things than the other team. She quickly rushes the surfboard over to the yellow mat and walks toward Lucas who is talking on the phone.

"Do I really need to make them unc" Lucas says into the phone "But I don't think they'll do it even-" he pauses as he nods to what the other person is saying "Ugh fine I'll make the chime happen, yeah, yeah eliminated if they don't, okay got it see ya"

"Lucas how many things do we have on the mat?" asked Missy with a raised eyebrow at the conversation Lucas had earlier

"You guys have Noah's book, Duncan's knife, Dawn's thrash bag, Sam's video game, Leshawnas bra, Brigitte's surfboard and here's Solis with Gwen's diary"

Solis closes the book and drops it onto the yellow mat before turning back around and heading towards the bookshelves.

"And here comes the Bookworm with a hat and whistle I believe" Lucas adds

"What's the score?" asked Cyrus as looked at both teams piles

"Tied at seven but no one wins until all fifteen items are found" answers Lucas

"Where could those glasses be there not anywhere near the books" says Ivy starting to get irritated

James sees something Glinting under the lamp at the librarians desk. He walks over to it and picks up, unwittingly' the glasses that are there.

"The librarian left his glasses" says James as he steps onto the yellow mat

"Thanks to James cluelessness the Mathletes win" announces Lucas and the Mathletes start to cheer which causes them to get electrocuted.

Lucas turns towards the Bookworms "I'll see you guys at the elimination"

"Can we get these things off" asked an annoyed Solis

"Yeah you guys could've taken them off at any moment they were only connected by a strap on the back" says Lucas as he walks out of the library.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it and as the revenge I took on my brother I simply moved things he placed to different spots it was funny to see him flip out about it. Sorry about the little Luna Julie good fixed it**


	15. Shush, Scavenge Ahead Elimination

Shush, Scavenge Ahead Elimination

*inside the auditorium*

"Well I'm not sure what I can say" says Lucas scratching his head "Your losing it will be my guess but meh, lets get to the voting"

* * *

*inside the loser bathroom*

*Julie*

"Joshua has been feeling down sense I voted off Gio... He deserves to be happy with and be with him so. I am trying to make things right and to keep him happy. Joshua go get your man." Julie smiles yet has a worried look doing the right thing to vote off Joshua.

*Cyrus*

"Well I believe it's time to break someone complete from the game" he punches Erik's card "If Erik goes Julie will be heartbroken and more easily manipulated"

*Erik*

Erik sighs. "I'm not sure who to vote off..." He pauses as he

considers his teammates. "Joshua seems like a good choice to go with. At least he'll see Gio" Erik grins. "Joshua it is"

*Joshua*

"Erik" he pauses "It's not revenge or anything"

*Luna*

"Oh gosh! I guess it's another random elimination!" Luna closes eyes and stamps a random picture "We always lose by a random twist of luck! It's never one person's fault"

*Riley*

"I'm not really sure who but I have to go with Josh" he punches Joshua's ID "I hope he cheers up when he gets a chance to see Gio"

* * *

"Okay here are the diplomas for those who are safe" Lucas tosses the diplomas "Cyrus, Riley, Julie and Luna are all safe"

They all high five and cheer. Erik has a look that shows worry while Joshua has a face between happiness and disappointment.

"Awesome! It's our first ever tie breaker, Jorge can you come here with the pile of books?" asked Lucas and Jorge came in carrying a large load of books before carelessly dropping them to the floor "Inside one of these books is Fang's dislocated tooth from season four, the first to find it stays in the game"

Erik and Joshua walk up the stage to the pile of books ready to jump in. Lucas signals them to start. They start to open the books, skimming through each page. Books fly around the room occasionally hitting a contestant.

"I got it!" exclaims Joshua as he hands the tooth to Lucas

Erik looks disappointed and Julie is crestfallen.

"Erik, here is your plaque" says Lucas "You may exit that way"

"Julie sorry that I can't stay longer but I really like you" Erik lets out a sigh "It might be too late to admit it but-"

Julie stops Erik mid sentence as she kisses him gently. Everyone goes aww at the touching scene.

"Ah the signs of romance, the warm fuzzy feeling that makes you think you'll puke" Lucas says "Now let's move pronto"

Erik pulls away reluctantly from Julie and walks out the door. The screen above Lucas's head shows Erik falling into the cannon.

"That never gets old" Lucas pushes the button and the cannon shoots Erik away "Since he said more than his final words we cut to the chase"

* * *

*Confessional: Cyrus [RB]*

"Do I feel bad? Truth is I do but no one needs to know that"

*Confessional: Joshua [RB]*

"I'm surprised it was a tie I thought I would've been eliminated" Joshua sighs "Wonder who didn't give me a vote easily"

* * *

*inside Lucas's quarters*

"Finally some backstabbing with but will it last? Who will try to manipulate the two brokenhearted? If Trent were here what would he say about the final nine? Find out on Sierras blog for the last one but the others find out next time on Total. Drama. University!

* * *

Awesome we made it to the final nine and I'm getting sick damn my weird getting sick a week before school starts but the good news is I may start writing a bunch of dabbles on total drama romance and horror review and tell me what you think and wether its a good idea or not.


	16. Aftermath: Heartbroken Trio Duo?

Aftermath: Heartbroken Trio... Duo?

TOTAL DRAMA UNIVERSITY AFTERMATH

*A clip of Erik rummaging through books is shown*

TOTAL DRAMA UNIVERSITY AFTERMATH

*A clip of Sia diving into the saltwater habitat*

TOTAL DRAMA UNIVERSITY AFTERMATH

*A clip of Gio kissing Joshua in the closet is shown*

* * *

"Welcome back to another exciting Aftermath show" says Geoff as he raises his arms "I'm your cohost Geoff and this-" he motions to the left where a spotlight shines down on nothing "Is Bridgette? Where is she? She should be up here with me"

Geoff turns to the peanut gallery seats and sees that they're not there.

"Weird, where's the peanut gallery?"

Geoff starts to look worried but quickly regains his composure.

"Today we have three new guest who have tragically been booted away from the one they grew fond of"

"Actually Geoff there's only two on of them need really started a romance" says Bridgette wearing a Venus outfit

"Bridgy-bear why the outfit?" asked Geoff as he took of his hat and scratched his head "The peanut gallery are wearing weird costumes too... I've got it! We're having a costume party after the show sweet!"

"No Geoff, we're dressed up as gods or demons from myths because that's what the next challenge theme is" says Bridgette as she sits down on her seat "Lucas asked the peanut gallery to decide which one fits a contestants personality"

"Oh so that means no party?" asked Geoff disappointed before grinning "Sweet I get to throw another party! Trent bro we're going to need another piñata"

"Last time Geoff it was my guitar" says Trent

"Anyways we have a new line up for you lets introduce our first guess Erik!" Bridgette announces.

Erik walks out smiling and waving at everyone. He sits down on the right bleachers.

"Erik dude what's up?" asked Geoff

"Not much just a bit bummed I got out through a tie breaker" replies Erik

"Cheer up dude maybe this montage will cheer you up"

* * *

*a clip of Erik urging Fang to come out of hiding, then it cuts to Erik walking with Julie inside the forest and the last clip shows Erik trying to sabotage Solis*

* * *

"Did that cheer you up?" asked Geoff with a proud grin

"Not really" says Erik

"Okay well maybe this will" says Bridgette "A clip of Thats Gonna Leave A Mark!"

* * *

*Solis is walking down the aisles of books until a rat knocks down a few books on top of his head, then a clip of Joshua in the loser dorms laying down in bed until it collapses completely*

* * *

Erik gives a small smile and Geoff is holding bus dudes in laug

"Okay now let's give another hand to the next booted student" says Geoff as Sia walks and sits down next to Erik she gives a small wave at everyone

"Hi everyone" Sia says with a smile

"Sup now let's look at the journey you took on Total Drama" says Geoff

* * *

*A clip of Sia tanning out by the salt water habitat, which cuts to a clip of Sia being chased by small billy goat that is baring its teeth, finally a clip of Sia getting shot by a tranqballs finishes*

* * *

"Any words you would like to share with us Sia?" asked Bridgette

"I'm upset I got sent home after being passed out" says Sia crossing her arms "But other than I'm happy that I get to meet you guys"

"Thank you for the compliment now it's time for another guy who may be heartbroken, please welcome Gio!"

The peanut gallery clap their hands as Gio slowly walks towards the bleachers. When he reaches them he slumps on it.

"Gio are you okay?" asked Bridgette

"Yeah just thinking" replies Gio

"Sorry about what happened dude" says Geoff sympathetically "How does the whole Josh thing feel?"

"Upsetting a bit but I'm sure I'll see him again" says Gio smiling a bit

"Well lets see your unique journey at the university" says Bridgette as she lightly smack Geoff head

* * *

*A clip of Gio encouraging James and Alain to fight so they can settle their differences, then a clip of Gio and Joshua in their sleeping clothes laughing as Sierra measures Ivy, finally a clip of Gio hanging out with Ivy*

* * *

"At least I made some happy memories and friends" says Gio

"Geoff would you guys like to play Truth or Tractor Trailer?" asked Geoff with an amused grin as the three ex-students look up slightly cowering in fear and shaking their heads no "Darn no ever does" says Geoff disappointed

"Well we can't answer fan mail with a few being upset or would guys want to?" asked Bridgette

"We will if we avoid doing the Truth or Tractor thing" says Sia as she glances upward at the swaying truck

"Okay let's meet the first fan for Gio"

* * *

*the screen turns on and shows an empty room until someone clumsily falls as he walks towards it. The person gets up and his messy bed head hair covers his eyes. He moves his eyes away and gives a small smile.

"Heh, uh sorry about that I tripped" the guys says "My name Sixto and I am your fan, a big one a that and truthfully I think your the fan favorite of this season" Sixto brings up to the screen of a well drawn picture of Gio and Joshua "I drew this when I saw some sparks between you and Josh that I felt I should ask this if it's not to personal?"

"S-sure" stammers Gio as he blushes at the romantic drawing

"Would you give Joshua a chance if he asked you out?" asked Sixto

"Yeah I would" says Gio with a smile

* * *

"Thanks" Sixto waves goodbye and the screen goes to static*

"That was good fan and he is right Gio you were the fan favorite" says Geoff "Sia, Erik which one of you would like to go next"

"I'll go" says Erik

"Sweet let's meet Dorothy from Ireland"

* * *

*The screen shows a red headed girl with braces smiling

"Erik get together with Julie pleath"

The screen turns to static quickly*

* * *

"That wasn't a question more of a commanding statement says Erik as looks at he screen confused

"Sia it's your turn lets see who you get to meet, his name is Lawrence from England" says Bridgette

* * *

*A handsome guy moves his blonde hair out of his eyes and waves.

"Hey Sia big fan" says Lawrence with a dazzling smile

"I'm a big fan of yours" says Sia as she gives a flirty wave and Lawrence lets out a chuckle

"Do you hate or envy anyone from the show?" asked Lawrence

"Um I don't hate anyone on the show yet and I envy the people who are still on but I don't hold a grudge" answers Sia with a smile

"Good to hear" Lawrence smiles again before the screen goes black*

* * *

"Well that's nearly all of the show but there's two things left to do we, while watching the clips, have decided on the many outfits for the contestants" says Bridgette as the screen shows the final nine "And how they will dress for the next episode"

"First of is Cyrus as Morpheous, Ivy as Loki, James as Apollo, Solis as Adonis, Joshua as Comus, Zanna as Aphrodite, Julie as Iris, Luna as Hebe and Riley as Hue-huehuet... Huehuecoyotl?" says Geoff

"Yeah and in order they are manipulation, pranks, male beauty, comedy, festivities, emotions clumsiness and celebration" states Bridgette "It took awhile but we have all agreed these work now it's time for another segment of Jail Time with Chris McLean"

*the screen shows Chef comforting a crying Chris*

"Yo Chef what's wrong with Chris?" asked Geoff

"He dropped the soap" says Chef grimly

Everyone gasped and winced

"Oh is he okay? Bad question what happened?" asked Bridgette

"Nothing happened like that" Chef tries to whisper and everyone let's out a sigh of relief "And why are you pest worried?"

"Chris pays us" says Noah lazily "We need to worry about our payment"

"Fair enough but like I said nothing happened"

"Then why is the bro crying?" asked Geoff "He should be partying about nothing happening"

"That's not why" says Chris in a muffled voice "They didn't even glance at me, the male populous thinks I'm hideous!"

Everyone glances at one another confused in awkward silence

"They should have the courtesy to attempt it and then I let Chef deal with them and smack them around but does it happen no"

"Okay Chris we'll talk to you some time later in the future bye" says Bridgette and the screen goes blank "Talk about awkward but that it for the Aftermath show"

"That's right but stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Total Drama University!" says Geoff

* * *

I'm sorry it took awhile and I'm also sorry about the Chris thing idk what to write and I thought it would be funny and also I've been getting worse writing is difficult when your sick and mind is foggy but I'll keep tying until I get a headache

Thanks for sticking with me your the best


	17. Ascending Deities

Episode 9: Ascending Deities

"Last time on Total Drama University"

*a clip of everyone struggling with their collars*

"The students had 'shocking' experience with their new accessories"

*a clip of people finding various items*

"And I had them do scavenger hunt for the many signature items of the past cast members"

*a clip of Joshua and Erik looking through a bunch of books*

"But it was Erik who lost the tiebreaker and not only left his chance to win a million clams but he broke the heart of a girl"

*Lucas inside the gymnasium using a megaphone*

"With nine students left its time to raise the stakes who will rise? Who will look good in their outfit? And who will be knocked down first? Find out in another exciting episode of Total. Drama. University!"

Lucas raises the megaphone to his lips

"Hey! Mount McLean should be bigger than Mount Olympus" he yells at the interns building "And more dangerous!"

* * *

*theme song and opening sequence*

* * *

"Good morning surviving students" says Lucas through the PA system and everyone glances at it "Meet me at the costume area of the drama room"

"What do you guys think he's planning?" asked Riley

Everyone shrugs in response and start to head towards the drama room.

*inside the drama room*

"Welcome" says Lucas who walks in dressed as Mars "Today's challenge will be dressing as the various gods or goddesses that were deciding for you on the last aftermath but first here's a surprise"

"What is it?" asked Cyrus

"As of now right now the team are gone!" announces Lucas and everyone cheers

* * *

*Confessional: Cyrus*

"The merge time to set my plan" Cyrus smiles

*Confessional: Julie*

She just sits their with an expressionless look

*Confessional: James*

"Hmm... Julie doesn't look how we have seen her the past few days. I can understand why but I just makes me wonder if someone intended this to happen. Oh well. Take advantage I guess but I'm still suspicious"

* * *

"You guys have two hours to dress up as close to your matched deity the first person to do so gets an advantage to the second part of the challenge, your matches are on the sheet pinned to the wall" says Lucas "So get to it!

Lucas leaves the room and Cyrus walks over to Julie who has started picking her clothes.

"Julie" Cyrus whispers "I understand if you want of of the alliance I won't hold it against you"

"I'll still be in it" says Julie and she goes back to looking for her clothes and Cyrus stands up and walks away

"Easier than I thought it would be" Cyrus mutters under his breath "Now who else can I get to join" he sees Luna and Joshua talking and he grins

"Hey guys I wanted to ask you something" Cyrus says as he searches through the pile with them "Would you guys be willing to join an alliance with me in worried about Joshua being voted off"

"I don't know Cy, Apollo wouldn't approve I think" says Luna as she grabs the last piece she need for her costume

"Joshua what about you?" asked Cyrus

"I'm in" says Joshua softly "I miss Gio but I have to get close to winning I really need the money"

"Okay I'll talk to Solis about it he might agree" says Luna and she walks off towards Solis and starts to talk to him

* * *

*Confessional: Cyrus*

"That was easy I just hope Riley doesn't find out" Cyrus lets out a sigh "If I get voted off then I can stop playing the game"

*Confessional: Solis*

"Cyrus there's only one person who can try to win with unlawful ways and that's me" Solis grins "Two bad guys left, me and Cyrus lets so who can last longer"

* * *

Cyrus looks at the drawing of his god. He starts to shudder.

"I'm not going to like this" Cyrus mutters as he starts to copy the design of the cloth to wear

"Cyrus how's dress up going for you?" Riley walks up to Cyrus and tries not to laugh "Are you serious you have to dress up like that?"

"Not my fault lets ignore the fact I need to show a lot of skin what's with the carpet?" asked Cyrus

"I'm some Aztec coyote thing" Riley replies

"Huehuecoyotl and he's pretty important in Aztec mythology" says James dressed as Apollo "My mythology is going to ace this challenge"

"Okay people who are dressed as you are it's time to see who dressed nearly like their match" says Lucas as he looks around "I am totally unimpressed guys I thought you would have fun but man was I wrong"

"Tell us whose closer at least" says Luna

"Okay people the closest thing is Riley with Hue-whatever" Lucas "Riley come over here your advantage is a secret and you should all be in the gym by the time I come back"

Everyone leaves and Lucas leads Riley through a secret path to the gym.

"If we're heading to the gym why couldn't I go with them?" asked Riley

"Because your advantage is being hidden from the mountain gods from the back I'll explain more when I'm at front" replies Lucas "And don't worry you'll hear what I'll say"

With that Lucas walks toward the main doors.

* * *

"Hello everyone nice to meet you again" says Lucas with a grin and holding a briefcase

"How did you get here?" asked Solis with a raised eyebrow

"Secret but anyway in behind me is the thing closest to Mount Olympus" Lucas motions with his hands to the large paper mâché mountain "Mount McLeanus it's about half of what mount Olympus is it goes through the roof"

"We dressed up as morons to climb a fake mountain" says Ivy with an irritated tone

"No, I made you dress up as morons to be allowed a seat up there with a menacing god and terrifying beast" two figures are shown at top and then the lights turn to reveal one in a Egyptian outfit and the other with snake like hair "They are two baddies with a passion that burns hotter than Mexico, Heather and Alejandro"

"Whose who?" asked Joshua

"Alejandro is Anubis guide to the underworld aka sending people to elimination and Heather is Medusa because well its obvious" says Lucas with an evil grin "Your challenge is to be able to get to the top without being knocked by" Lucas claps his hands and a medium sized boulder and a ice block fall and land behind him. Everyone looks scared and nervous.

"Anyone want to back out?" asked Lucas and James raises his hand "Okay say good bye to the million" Lucas opens the briefcase showing the contestants the million. James moves closer in a trance like state.

"Money! Removing all common sense and fear of danger" he mumbles before Lucas closes the case

"People do say that" Lucas chuckles "But there's also a catch I have to do this for one episode at least if the ratings go up then I'll keep it if not its only for this episode"

*bell rings*

"Wait you don't mean?" asked Cyrus a bit uncomfortable

"Sadly I do now go and try not to ruin my ears" Lucas aligns them in order "Now you'll have to climb in this order Cyrus, Ivy, James, Solis, Joshua, Zanna, Julie and Luna"

"What about Riley?" asked Zanna worried

"He'll be fine he has to sing last though now go or your out"

* * *

Alejandro and Heather_: Welcome we must say, yet your wish is to stay, tell us your gifts and we'll see wether to let you be_

Cyrus_: I'm coming up so let me in please a gift I can bring, I wouldn't know where to begin, manipulation is my key as Morpheous is my name, and I can help bend others to sway and glide_

Alejandro_: Manipulation you say, that is a treat but alas mi amigo, it's time for a boulder to hit and for you to go_

_*Alejandro throws a boulder that misses but causes to Cyrus to fall. Cyrus groans in pain*_

Ivy_: Oh how rude knocking someone down, but I say you let me in for my name is Loki and I can help bring joy with my gift, I prank the bad that harm the good and why did that slip from my lips_

Heather_: Goody two shoe pranks are not a gift, money and gold are, so ice is time to fly *Ivy tries to avoid all the ice but one slams her hand and she falls back to the ground. Everyone else is a fourth way up*_

James_: My we must learn a few let I Apollo in I'm nearly a third way there please save me the journey of heading farther up, my gift will be power and the flame of the sun_

Alejandro_: Alas power is what I have *Alejandro pushes a small avalanche that lands mostly on James. Everyone reaches the third of the way*_

Solis_: I'm climbing so let me through, as much as I dread my looks and this name, my beauty as Adonis should be enough to entice an entry_

Heather_: Meh *ice blocks are thrown and Solis dodges them but falls behind the others while everyone else reaches the midway point. From behind the fake mountain Riley is getting closer to the top undetected*_

Joshua_: Comedy and jokes, gags and tricks are the gift you'll see from me, Comus is close to comedy I don't see why I can't reach thee_

Alejandro_: Comedy is a relief but I prefer to see accidental pain as a comedic solution *Joshua starts to climb down as Alejandro rolls two boulders down his area. Joshua lets go and slides down the mountain*_

Zanna_: You two may truly be wicked and vile yet there's one thing you can't disagree, festivities will bring the greatest of joys even to those with coals for hearts_

Heather_: Ugh I have to barf, festivities are a pain unless their about you then their a waste of time *Heather throws ice until one barely misses Zanna's head and she loses her grip*_

Julie_: I do not wish to say but it will come in time, the gift I shouldn't offer is control over the feelings, wether to hide or reveal my gift is true maybe you'll let me through_

Alejandro_: Ah emotions so easy to change, I would let you through if you should emotion up your face so chica it's for you to go *Alejandro throws a boulder but Julie and the other two move out of the way to keep climbing. Their nearly there and Riley is the closest to reach the top*_

Luna_: Hello greater evils may I say it's such an honor to see in person my gift so it seems is to be a clumsy thing, if that appeals to either one then I shall be happy to be, oh no *Luna misses a hold and she tumbles down taking Julie with her*_

Heather_: Well that saved me the trouble_

Riley_: It seems it's my turn to sing and I have to say I'm nearly winning this and the gift I have to say are celebrations something are made you can't deny a celebrations as a gift *Riley reaches the top but Alejandro picks him and dangles him on the side Solis is*_

Alejandro_: That may be true but there's one thing wrong we can deny to celebrate the celebration if bothers a few *Alejandro lets go Riley and sends him tumbling down. Alejandro is about to turn away until Solis grabs his arm and pulls him over the edge*_

Solis_: I'll win this one today because you have just made a fatal mistake *Solis climbs up before Alejandro tugs him down and he let's go of Alejandro. Heather runs at Solis to push him over but he sticks his foot out and she falls down the fake mountain*_

* * *

"The winner is Solis!" announces Lucas with a megaphone "As your reward it will be in the winning dorm room along with someone you chose, everybody else is fair game and I'll see all of you at elimination"

* * *

*Confessional: Cyrus*

"I'm confident I won't get voted off yet and to quote Alejandro 'thanks to my alliances with Julie, Joshua, Luna and possibly Solis I just have to lie in wait, like a crocodilo, a fairly handsome crocodilo'

*Confessional: Joshua*

"It's going to be a shark feeding frenzy tonight"

* * *

Hope you guys like it the italics are lyrics except for whatever are in between *blank* the stars the tune well find something that works and if I get good reviews about it I might do more if not its a one time thing. There are a few quotes from TD I wanted to use so their up there too again I hope you like it


	18. Ascending Deities Elimination

Ascending Deities Elimination

"Our first merge elimination exciting" says Lucas walking back and forth "And the song wasn't that bad either anyway lets get to voting and remember Solis has immunity"

* * *

*Ivy*  
"She's too all over the place with switching personalities and them there's Riley... They could make an alliance" says Ivy while punching Zanna's ID

*Julie*  
Julie looks at everyone who she could vote off.

"I could use the money and stay with Cyrus but just him and me on a team is not enough. Some evidence I have heard and seen shows he can not be fully trusted... Then there is Zanna or Missy she can be confusing."

Votes for Zanna or Missy.

*James*  
"Cold, so cold" James shivers while punching the unseen ID "I fear showing my extensive knowledge of subjects could result in an elimination for me. Note to self keep a lower profile around whoever the bad guy is" he lets out a loud sneezes "I've got to warm up fast"

*Luna*  
"I guess I would have to vote for Julie. She's been so down lately and I know it's because Erik is gone, I want her to be with him and be happy! I am a sucker for romance, after all"

*Solis*  
"I guess Zanna. She's still too cheery. I have nothing against her personally, I just don't like happy people"

*Joshua*  
"I don't know who to vote off but it can't be Cyrus, Luna or Solis" he punches Ivy's ID "This better not bite me back"

*Cyrus*  
"Perfect it's coming together hopefully Riley won't see this but I do want to win" He punches James's ID "To get rid of the obvious will have to do, but I don't mind who goes right now"

*Riley*  
"So close to winning that one but meh, I feel safe" Riley punches Luna's ID

*Zanna*  
"I want to vote for no one but I have to" she randomly punches an ID"

* * *

"Okay the votes are the first diploma goes to..." Lucas pauses and everyone has a nervous look "Solis obviously since he won immunity"

Solis catches the diploma and leans back on his seat.

"Now" Lucas removes four ID cards from the pile he's holding "The next four are safe and had one vote against them, Ivy, Luna, James and Julie"

They catch their diplomas and cheer.

"Now we have two, Cyrus and Zanna or Missy" Cyrus and Zanna share a nervous glance as Lucas says that "And the final diploma goes to" Lucas pauses and hiseyes move from Cyrus and Zanna "Cyrus"

"Yes!" exclaims Cyrus catching his diploma

"Zanna, Missy or whoever here's your plaque now walk out" Zanna walks out while grumbling ignoring her plaque "Hey! You forgot something" Lucas yells out throwing the plaque like a Frisbee.

The plaque hits Zanna causing her to fall into the hole with a loud thud.

"Nice a face plant!" Lucas turns to everyone else "Let this be a lesson to you, ignore the plaque and its weapon for me to use"

"Ow my back!" whines Zanna from the screen and Lucas presses the button

* * *

*Confessional: Cyrus*

"Nearly voted off the alliance" Cyrus claps his hands "Bravo time to whoever wants me gone just to let you know I'm coming for you next"

*Confessional: Solis*

"Artemis is coming to first class with and so close getting rid of Cyrus"

*Confessional: Riley*

"A possible threat, gone" Riley pauses "Might be time to make my move"

Lucas opens the door and leans inside the confessional

"Eight students left, two evils and a crush that can actually 'crush'" Lucas grins as Riley glares at him "Who will fall? Who will be stabbed in the back? And will Riley figure out who I'm talking about?"

"Wait, What?"

"Find out next time on another dramatically exciting episode of Total. Drama. University!

* * *

Okay I found a way to log in my schools wifi network and now I dont have to worry about wanting to upload on weekends only yay and apologies for taking awhile on this one.


	19. Poollution

Episode 10: Poollution

"Last time on Total Drama University"

*a clip of everyone cheering*

"Was merge day the day when the evil become purely evil and the time when the nice guys get chewed up and spit out"

*various clips of Cyrus talking to many people*

"Our sneaky Cy decided it was time to snare unsuspecting suckers into an alliance, while Solis has other plans"

*a clip of Lucas throwing the plaque at Zanna*

"And it was crazy Zanna who was booted because she was all over the place"

*Lucas is shown standing by a murky pool*

"Now we will have eight students left and another is being shot out of here today, find out who in another full speed drama filled episode of Total Drama University"

* * *

*Theme song and opening sequence plays*

* * *

*inside the winning dorms*

Luna shakes Solis awake.

"Apollo wake up we need to keep talking about Cyrus's alliance offer" Luna says while shaking Solis awake

"There's nothing to talk about I'm not doing it and let me get a few more minutes of sleep before Lucas does something" Solis mumbles in reply

"But Cy is a strong player and its better if we can keep him on our side"

"Yeah, that's why I'm going to vote him off the show" Solis sits up and yawns loudly "If we let him stay too long he'll get the upperhand but its the best move to nip the problem at the bud and you know it Artemis"

Luna lets out a sigh and heads to the door

"I know that's true Apollo but I can't help but think you two should be friends or at least friendly toward each other"

* * *

*Confessional: Solis*

"Friendly with Cyrus" Solis burst into a laughing fit

*Confessional: Luna*

"Apollo was laughing in here wasn't he" Luna crosses her arms

* * *

*inside the loser dorms*

"Julie we need a strategy" says Cyrus when everyone else left "Any ideas?"

"Adding more people to the alliance" Julie says shrugging her shoulders

"There will be more I just need to get rid of a few people, like you for instance" Cyrus mutters the last part under his breath "But if we stick together we can make it far and then we'll see who can win this"

* * *

*Confessional: Cyrus*

"Okay maybe booting of Erik was a bad choice my plan to use Julie as a puppet is starting to derail a little if I don't keep my eye on her she could get me out" Cyrus leans back "And I can't have that"

* * *

Riley walks in yawning and slightly waves hello at Julie and Cyrus

"What about him?" says Julie pointing at Riley "He seems to like you and maybe we can recruit others"

"Yeah but I'm not so sure" says Cyrus hesitantly

Julie narrows her eyes but says nothing

"Hello everyone" says Lucas through the PA causing everyone to jump "Today's challenge will require swimming so wear your suits and hurry to the pool behind the gym"

*at the pool*

"Hello my kiddies" says Lucas as he sits at the lifeguard seat in a red swimsuit "Welcome to the pool you'll have you first challenge in"

"Are you going to save us if there's trouble?" asked Luna

"Uh no I don't but the interns should anyway this will be a partner challenge and I have already chosen the two groups" Lucas throws at four of them an Aqua Lung "Saw these in a video game and I got the smart people to make them and they work you can breath underwater"

"Explain the teams and challenge" says Solis bluntly

"Fine hold your pants, but anyway the interns sorta dropped a very important suitcase in the water" explains Lucas

"Where are the interns?" asked Cyrus

"There hanging around somewhere" says Lucas shrugging his shoulders "Truthfully interns are expendable"

* * *

*somewhere in the forest*

Four interns are dangling upside down from a tree where Fang paces back and forth licking his lips

* * *

"Anyway your challenge as pairs is to find the suitcase and bring it to me which will earn the pair an advantage to the second part of the competish" Lucas pulls out a piece of paper "And the four pairs are Cyrus and Solis, Riley and Julie, James and Luna and Ivy with Joshua"

Solis glares and scowls at Cyrus who gives a friendly smile. Julie shrugs and Riley looks slightly uncomfortable at her emotionlessness. Luna smiles and James returns the smile. Joshua and Ivy shake hands.

"Now that your more or less acquainted with each other a go in and see if you can find it" Lucas says "Also because you guys have to share the Aqua Lung there's a feature to talk with the one under water so here's a few walkie talkies"

"Solis if you don't mind I'll go first" says Cyrus and Solis shrugs

* * *

*Confessional: Cyrus*

"Okay Solis is giving me the cold shoulder and I don't know him and I have two strategies either befriend him to make an alliance or boot him off either one will be difficult" says Cyrus as he pounds the wall with the palm of his hand

*Confessional: Solis*

"Cyrus maybe he won't be as bad as I thought he's willing to possibly die first so be my guest" Solis grins "Then I won't have to deal with him but that James guy oh he will get his if he doesn't watch it with Artemis"

*Confessional: James*

"Was Solis threatening me with his face before this?"

* * *

*Cyrus*

Cyrus jumps into the water and dives to the deeper end. He searches around the bottom moving his hands through the muck underneath the pool. He moves some of it away and finds a narrow looking tunnel heading down.

"Want to come up?" Solis crackles through from the walkie talkie and Cyrus starts to swim upward. He breaks the surface and swims towards Solis.

"There's a tunnel heading down" says Cyrus Trying to wipe the muck of his hands "There's a chance it's down there"

"You better be right" Solis says as he takes the Aqua Lung and jumps into the pool

*Julie*

Riley breaks the water and swims towards Julie.

"Hey saw Solis swim deeper and I kinda don't fit going down" he says as he gets out of the pool. Julie just takes the aqua lung and jumps in. She searches until she finds the tunnel but she sees something glinting at the other side of the pool. She swims towards it and sees its half a pendant with a face printed on it. She swims to the tunnel and stars swimming down while holding the pendant half.

*Ivy*

She follows Julie where she dived down. She steadily swims down until something taps her arm. She reaches for it and it snags on something. She tugs until it rips of and finds its half a pendant still tied to the leather string. She shrugs and heads further done not noticing the bubbles following her.

*James*

James swims downward with everyone else until something knocks him out

*above the pools surface*

"Are you all communicating with your partners they've been down there an awful long time" says Lucas as he relaxes on the life guard chair "Not that I care but I want this show moving"

"But Apollo hasn't surfaced and he doesn't like water much" says Luna

* * *

*Confessional: Luna*

"Apollo has a slight fear of water" says Luna twirling her hair in worry "Anything bigger than what he's used to could have him panicking, why does he try to be a tough guy?"

* * *

"I'm starting to worry too" says Cyrus

"Fine I'll get some interns to go and fi-" Lucas is interrupted as his phone rings "McLean what's up?"

Lucas listens for awhile before his eyes bulge in worry

"Listen don't destroy it and destroy everyone else it could ruin me" says Lucas hysterical "Sure yes I'll put you on speaker"

Lucas motions for everyone to get closer and he presses a button

"Your on Zoey" says Lucas

"I'll trust you on this now listen up" Zoey shouts into the phone "I have hidden your partners in four different areas and the case is with me"

"Zoey don't you think this a little overdoing?" asked Riley

"I don't care if that's okay with everyone" Zoey starts to laugh "Now because someone future is one the line I want you to find you partner and Lucas give me Mike or the case gets it" the line goes dead

"This is bad that case is important the nerds built it" Lucas leaves the group in a hurry "Go find you partner whoever gets to the courtyard first with their partner is safe from elimination" Lucas yells as he runs

* * *

*Riley and Cyrus*

"Commando Zoey" says Riley in awe

"She was one of the best last season" says Cyrus as he moves some brush away "But she did go a bit psycho"

"Yeah but at least she redeemed herself by saving her friendship with Cameron" adds Riley

"Yeah your right" something hits Cyrus on the head "Ow what was that?" a branch flies at his head knocking him down and Riley looks up and sees Julie in a net.

"Hey Julie that was quick" Riley starts to climb the tree "You could have said something you know instead of throwing a branch"

Julie raises an eyebrow and shrugs

* * *

*Confessional: Julie*

"That wasn't really what I planned but Cyrus isn't worth trusting"

*Confessional: Cyrus*

"Julie your going down" Cyrus says as he holds a bag of peas to his eyes "Ow this hurts is it that bad?" Cyrus moves the bag to show a bruised and blackened eye

*Confessional: Riley*

"Cyrus is going to have a bad shiner" Riley says as he chuckles "He looks adorable when he looks defenseless maybe a kiss will help"

* * *

"Almost have the knot" Riley huffs before the ropes give away and Julie falls onto the ground with a groan "I'm sorry"

"It's fine I'm okay" says Julie

"Ugh what hit me?" asked Cyrus as he sits up and Julie and Cyrus wince

"I'll help you look for Solis" says Riley as he helps Cyrus up

"Thanks Riley do you think he'll be here in the forest?" asked Cyrus

"Yeah Zoey left two here and two where Fang lives" answers Julie

"Okay let's find Solis" says Riley enthusiastically

*at the water habitat with Joshua and Luna*

"James! I'm glad your safe" Luna says as she hugs a shivering and soaked James "Did you see Ivy?"

"Sh-she-she's in F-Fa-Fang's cave?" says James

"Okay now we know and we're doomed and you guys should go to the courtyard you'll be safe" says Joshua

"You sure Joshua?" says Luna hesitantly

"Yes James needs to warm up now go I can find Ivy" Joshua runs towards Fang's cave before Luna can protest

* * *

*Confessional: James*

"Maybe me and Luna can bond a little" says James as he smiles and pulls a blanket closer

* * *

"Come on James lets go" Luna says as she helps James up to walk towards the courtyard

* * *

*Solis*

"How did I end up being the one to get kidnapped" says Solis as he uses a sharp branch to cut the rope "Almost there"

"Solis you around" yells out a voice

"Yeah I'm about to come down" with that the rope breaks and Solis lands on top of Cyrus

"*bleep* this hurts" whines Cyrus as Julie helps Solis up "Warning could have been useful Solis"

"I'm" Solis pauses for awhile "I'm actually a bit sorry"

* * *

*Confessional: Solis*

"I actually feel sorry no one better tell Artemis"

* * *

"Okay we have everyone let's go" says Riley as he picks up Cyrus in a damsel in distress style

"Um you don't have to carry me like this" says Cyrus as he blushes

"Yeah but you got hurt twice and I'll take one with you if it happens for the third time" says Riley

"Let's go love birds" says Solis as he sees Julie walk ahead

"Wait I know this is sorta mean" whispers Cyrus "But can we vote Julie off she threw the branch on purpose"

"Explains the shiner I'm in if you don't vote me off" says Solis

"Agreed" Cyrus looks up at Riley "Riley?"

"I'll think about it okay?" answers Riley

"Okay"

* * *

*Ivy*

"When I get down from here Zoey will pay" Ivy mutters "Before shark boy eats me"

Fang continues to jump and graze the ropes with his teeth. The ropes start to break and Fang grins until a rock knocks him out. Ivy lands on top o Fang and looks up to see Joshua.

"You okay?" asked Joshua

"Yeah could have been better but I'm okay" replies Ivy

"Attention contestants Luna and James have won immunity and they get to spend the winning dorms everyone else hurry to the courtyard to help save the case if needed" announces Lucas through the PA

* * *

*at the courtyard*

"Lucas where is Mike?" says Zoey as she swings the case

"He's right here and careful with the case it's important for another season" says Lucas as he pulls a tied up Mike from a sack

"Zoey! Am I glad to see you!" exclaims Mike "Please hand him the case I'm fine"

Lucas and Zoey step toward each other

"Now we do this nice and slow we each have a hand on both things then we pull okay" says Lucas as everyone shows up

"Okay" Zoey has a hand on Mike and Lucas has the case and they tug at their respective things

"Oh Mike I'm glad to have you back" she kisses Mike on the cheek

"And I'm glad I have you back my ticket for more destruction of miserable teens" Lucas kisses the case multiple of times before everyone let's out a coughing sound "It will be worth it trust me I'll explain sometime in the future for now to the auditorium for your votes"

* * *

This is not my best chapter and I have been bit depressed and lonely my boyfriend left so he's ex number three but I'm not going to let this stop me from writing thats why its a bit meh but I hope you guys like it and yeah there's some future plans in here and I'll explain more in something I can't say because it's a secret but it does include your OC's some new OC's and TD cast members.


	20. Poollution Elimination

Poollution Elimination

"That so not went according to my plans but it was exciting and good news I had to forget the singing which is a huge relief for me" Lucas says grinning "Okay so James and Luna since you have immunity no one can vote against you even though I think someone really wants to" Lucas motions to Solis who is slightly grinding his teeth "Let's get to the voting"

* * *

*Cyrus*

"I was going to keep Julie but I am positive the branch throwing was on purpose" Cyrus punches Julie's ID "She will go down if she isn't shot out of here today"

*James*

"Me and Luna have got immunity so we are safe. Solis looks mad at me ever since me and Luna partnered up... wait not in that way" he starts to blushe "I'm voting for Cyrus. He doesn't look trustworthy"

*Riley*

"Cyrus says to vote julie... Maybe it was a mistake giving him a shiner... And Julie is a good friend... But she has been down lately about Eric..." he votes for Julie and sighs

*Julie*

"I have a feeling I may out next but with any luck Cyrus is gone... If not I will be waiting for you Eric" Julie says trying to stay in control of herself

*Solis*

"I trust Cyrus to vote for Julie and not me but I'm conflicted of voting for James for Julie" Solis looks at James and Julie's ID "Cyrus can fend for himself" he punches Julie's ID "But James is immune" Solis sighs

*Luna*

"Who to vote for?" Luna looks at Julie's and Joshua's ID's "Julie shes hurting the most"

*Ivy*

"I'll vote for Solis" Ivy punches Solis's ID's "He's a strong player"

*Joshua*

"I have to vote for Solis his strength and determination to protect Luna could be problem"

* * *

"Okay the votes are in and James and Luna have the first diplomas and everyone else is fair game, the safe players who have no votes or barely any votes against them are Joshua, Riley and Ivy"

They catch their diplomas and high five

"Okay I'll read the votes out loud today, the first vote goes to Cyrus" Cyrus starts to look worried

"Next vote is for Solis" Solis scowls and glares at James

"Julie" Julie looks surprised and Cyrus gains a triumphant grin

"Another one for Cyrus" Cyrus bites his lip

"And one more for Solis" Solis starts to pound his seat with a fiat

"And a extra vote for Julie" Julie twirls her hair starting to worry "Your all tied two for two at two and the last two votes are for the same person and that one person is..."

Riley gives Cyrus a comforting hug, Luna pats Solis gently on the back and Joshua holds Julie's hand when she offers it.

"The last two votes go to... Julie" Julie sighs as she reaches for the plaque

"I felt it was gonna be my time to go and I have no regrets but what I want to say Cyrus you-" Julie is stopped as Jorge picks her up and starts carrying out the door

"Yeah sorry Julie that last thing really killed our time slot so I'm moving this quick" says Lucas as he readies the button

"But this isn't fair I haven't shared my worriiiiiiies" Julie yells out as shes shot out of the cannon

"That was one down and seven left to go who will reach the bottom five? Who was Julie worried about? And will Cyrus get another shiner? Find out next time on Total. Drama. University!"

* * *

Awesomesauce anyway to some news I have future plans for another fan made season of Total Drama and I have a poll on who should be in from the real show and this one. I will have those with the highest votes will show up along with OC's if there voted for which I hope for and new OC's I'm not taking request at the moment so wait until a special story that explains I hope I'm causing anticipation.


	21. Grendel Seek

Episode 11: Grendel Seek

"Last time on Total Drama University the players were supposed to find my case and then sky dive onto a itty bitty target but Zoey ruined that"

*clips of all the locations of the kidnapped players are shown*

"Zoey kidnapped four contestants and tied them up and was willing to destroy the very important case but enough of that"

*the camera shows Lucas standing in the dean's office and it's dark outside*

"We will have a terrifying challenge today for English class the story Beowulf will come alive, will people wet their pants? Will they survive the night? And whose stuffed seal is this?" Lucas holds up a white stuffed seal "I'm serious whose is it?"

* * *

*inside the loser dorms*  
Cyrus opens his eyes and reaches under his bed. He reaches deeper until he can't reach and ends up falling off the bed.

"Ow that wasn't smart" Cyrus whispers hoping not to wake anyone up

He looks under the bed but can't find what he's looking. He bites his lower lip as he looks through his bags.

* * *

*Confessional: Cyrus*  
"Please no one find it other than me" he says to himself as he puts his shirt on

* * *

Joshua sleepily digs into his pillow looking for something. He opens his eyes when he can't find it.

"My locket it's gone!" Joshua yells out before covering his mouth "Where is it?" he looks around and finds Cyrus is missing and his eyes narrow

* * *

*Confessional: Joshua*  
"Okay an alliance my foot" Joshua grumbles "I am hoping Cyrus didn't steal it but if he did oh he's going to get it"

* * *

Joshua quietly gets dressed and sneaks out the door and sees Cyrus enter the male room of the winning dorms. He follows him inside and he sees him searching through the room.

"Hey give it back if you took it" Joshua whispers in Cyrus's ear making him jump

"I wouldn't take whatever you're looking for I'm busy looking for what I'm missing" Cyrus whispers back as James stirs slightly

"Will you let go of my leg" Joshua says

"I'm not touching your leg but I'm pretty sure your touching mine" Cyrus as he looks down and sees a green clawed hand coming out from under the bed holding his leg. He slowly raises his leg before stomping the arm with his free foot and stomps the one holding Joshua

"Let's move before whatever down there comes out" Cyrus says worriedly. Whatever is hiding under the bed pops its head out and growls and glares at them with glowing yellow eyes. They both let out a scream and run out of the room and scramble back into the losing dorms panting. They slam the door causing everyone to wake up.

"Cyrus what's wrong?" asked a sleepy Riley

"I-I-I think we s-saw a monster in the other side of the dorms" Cyrus stammers

"James is in there with it" adds Joshua before Cyrus and Joshua share a scared look

"We left James with it!" Cyrus and Joshua exclaim in union "We?! You did!"

Everyone exits the room and burst into the winning dorm startling James awake

"Wha-What's happening?" James rubs his eyes "Is it a challenge?"

"No but there's a monster supposedly from these two chickens" Solis says pointing at Cyrus and Joshua

"No monster huh" says Riley "Look at the wall"

Everyone turns to the wall to see a message written in something that looks like blood

"'I've taken something dear to you if you want it back hunt it down but beware I'll hunt you down as well, a dear friend Grendel' anyone missing something?" asked Solis and both Cyrus and Joshua raise their hand "Well everyone should go check if their missing anything and stick with a buddy"

* * *

*Confessional: Solis*  
"Scared on the streets is something similar to this of course I grown used to it and don't fear almost anything anymore" Solis says with a smug look  
Everyone starts to disperse into groups of two except Solis who goes to Luna's dorm room. He turns the knob but it doesn't turn. He lets out a sigh and starts to pick the lock with a paper clip.

* * *

"Luna wake up we have to stick..." Solis finds the room empty "Together"

Solis flips the nearest bed to him and clenches his fist before storming out of the room.

"Luna! This isn't funny!" Solis yells into the hallway

Everyone comes together and to a Solis who is kicking the wall.

"Dude calm down" says Riley hesitantly "What's wrong?"

"Luna's gone and I am going to find her" Solis says "I need to help her"

Solis walks to the other side of the hallway yelling out Luna's name

"Should we really let him go on by himself?" asked Cyrus

"No but there's no way he'd let us help but if we can we should" says Ivy "We have a fish to fry anyway Lucas is here somewhere and we need clues"

"Yeah but I think we should also look for our stuff for any embarrassing personal items" says Cyrus blushing "I really want to find it and it might be in the vents or something"

"Okay everyone calm down" James says "We find Lucas or to where he possibly is we split into two teams, one will go to his quarters the other the dean's office maybe we can find something useful"

Everyone nods in agreement

"I say someone should go and find Solis someone who won't get mauled by him" suggest James

"I'll do it" Ivy says "If we get to brawling I'll be able to handle my weight" she starts to run the direction Solis went

"Cy want to partner up with me?" asked Riley

* * *

*Confessional: Riley*  
"Maybe not the best way to make a move but I should do it soon in case either one of us gets the boot"

* * *

"I say that's the best choice" says Joshua "Well take Lucas's quarters and you'll take the dean's office"

The two teams split up heading different directions

* * *

*James and Joshua*  
"Well were here what should we expect?" asked James

"Probably a sneak attack or maybe a blind panic" answers Joshua slowly opening the door

They slowly walk in and find it empty. They look around and search the room. Joshua checks the closet while James looks inside the closet.

"Hey I found walkie talkies under here" says James

"And I have flashlights but we probably won't need" says Joshua

"Is this thing working?" asked Riley's voice over the PA

"Only works one way Riley anyway we found a note from Lucas 'I have accidentally released a terrifying beast that stalked the show since season four so your challenge is to find whatever personal treasure it stole and try not to get kidnapped' so were basically stuck on our own let's meet up somewhere like the-" the power goes out cutting out the last words Cyrus was saying

"Let's move fast James" Joshua turns on a flashlight and sees a green claw reaching down for James from the vent "James move!" James ducks down and the claw swipes at air, it releases a growl before scampering off.

* * *

*Cyrus and Riley*  
Cyrus quickly paces back and forth fidgeting

"This is bad power is out and we have no light source" Cyrus says terrified "And to make things worse something is looking for us"

"Cy calm down we can get through this and we should try to win the challenge" Riley says grabbing Cyrus in a hug "It's simple we find our stuff if we can and try not to get kidnapped"

"Yeah but how are we going to find our stuff?" asked Cyrus

"Not sure we'll find something but to make things easier I need to find a pair of studs they were a gift from my grandma before she passed away" Riley says leading Cyrus into the moonlight "What about you?"

"You'll think it's childish" says Cyrus blushing

"I won't everyone's personal thing are theirs for one reason or another" says Cyrus

"Okay it's a stuffed seal" Cyrus says and lightly punches Riley's arm as he stifles a laugh "It's the one thing I have from my dad since he promised to take me from my mom and be a happy family without her, but it's been a few years now and I sort of still hope he will"

* * *

*Confessional: Cyrus*  
"I ended up spilling the beans on the seal to Riley" Cyrus sighs "He probably thinks I'm silly"

*Confessional: Riley*  
"Wow that must be something he keeps to himself a lot" Riley pauses to think and his face brightens up "But he told me so easily maybe he does like me"

Riley is about to leave until he sits back down

"How does this place still have power?" Riley asked out loud

* * *

"Cyrus maybe it's a little late, I hope not, but I really like you and I want to know how you feel about me?" asked Riley hesitantly

"Riley I like you too but I was hoping you'd tell me at a different time frame other than a horror movie" Cyrus answers and Riley breaks into a smile

"So that means you like me" Riley says triumphantly

Cyrus just gives him a quick kiss on his lips as an answer

"Great answer Cy now let's figure how to get out of here without being possible lunch" Riley looks up and sees a vent grate "Want to use the vents?"

"Sure what could go wrong?" says Cyrus with a slight hint of fear in his voice

* * *

*Ivy*  
"Solis" Ivy whispers "Solis where are you?"

She keeps her hand against the wall to lead herself until she bumps into something warm and wet

"Gross what is this?" she looks up and sees a pair of glowing eyes

Ivy lets out a scream as the thing grabs her in its claw

"Let me go!" Ivy yells punching the claw with her fist, she slowly starts to stop "What's that awful smell?" she mutters before passing out

* * *

*Solis*  
"If I was a monster where would I hide?" Solis asked himself as he wanders around until he finds the boiler room "The boiler room probably"

He slowly walks in, guiding the way with the wall he starts to go away from the wall until he walks into something slimy

"Great sludge waste" mutters Solis he hears muffled cries from inside the slime covered thing. He digs his hand into where he thinks the sound is coming from and pulls out a large chunk of slime off

"Whose there? Don't touch me!" Luna yells out

"Artemis calm down its me" Solis says soothingly

"Apollo thank goodness your here be careful it left it might come back" Luna says terrified "Get me out of this"

Luna struggles as Solis digs chunks of slime away. Luna stops to struggle and Solis can feel her shaking.

"Artemis what's wrong?" Solis says

"Move away from me slowly" Luna whispers

"Why?" asked Solis as a green claw clamps onto his head "*bleep* if I'm still alive I'm going to kill McLean"

* * *

*Joshua and James*  
"Were screwed and what should we do?" says Joshua

"We need to find Riley, Ivy, Cyrus, Solis, Ivy and Luna or if not we find our stuff and one of us should win this" says James as he sweeps the library with the flashlight "Is your thing shiny"

"Yes and it's on a chain" Joshua says excitedly

"They're just a pair of earrings" says James as he holds them up "Maybe their someone's we can make a deal to vote someone off

"Hey anyone still alive?" asked a voice in a crackling voice

"Who was that?" asked James

"Do you really need to ask" says Joshua as he holds the walkie talkie "McLean you better explain what's happening"

"Your alive" says Lucas sounding disappointed "Well if it's any consolation because I'm not until it's over amnyway last one more hour and the one who has their item wins immunity and gets to pick who goes, good luck avoiding Grendel"

"Okay it's obvious he won't respond to us so we have earrings and maybe we can swap items when the time comes" says James they exit the library

* * *

*Cyrus and Riley*  
"It smells like sewage up here" complains Cyrus as the crawl through the vent

"We should hurry up and get out of here" says Riley

"I knew Lucas would put you in this place" says Cyrus as he crawls into a larger area "I'm so happy I found you" Cyrus tightly hugs his seal until he realizes Riley looking at him

"I'm uh checking for tears" says Cyrus

"I believe you" says Riley sarcastically and a smile "No need to hide who you are you know"

Cyrus presses his finger to his lips and a growling sound is heard under him. He motions for Riley to go back until into the dark area. The grate under Cyrus falls and he tumbles with it. Soft thuds are heard until a muffled scream leaves the room. Riley moves back to the grate and jumps into the room.

"Great I'm alone why did I listen to him" Riley says face palming himself, he sees a round thing on the floor "What's this?"

Riley picks it up and opens it. A picture of a smiling family is inside. Riley squints and sees a kid that looks like Joshua. He puts it inside his pocket and runs out the room hoping to run Joshua.

* * *

Joshua and James are running towards the winning dorms. Riley keeps an even pace until they crash in front of the door.

"Ow that's smart" says James who rubs his nose

"Riley where's Cyrus?" asked Joshua

"He was kidnapped by whatever stalked everyone else after he told me to hide in the vents but I did find this in the computer lab" Riley says holding up the locket

"And we found these" Joshua holding up the earrings

"I'm not going to do any deals let's just trade and be done with it" Joshua nods and they trade what belongs to each other

A green claw clamps down on Joshua's hand and on James neck; they both let out a yell of fright. Riley puts the earrings in his pocket and starts to pull on Joshua's shoe

"Try kicking it in the kiwis James" huffs Riley as Joshua's shoe slips off

James kicks the monster in the kiwis and it lets out a yelp of pain as a bell rings. Lucas walks down from the hall and grins evilly.

"The challenge is over and Riley wins for having his item on his person" Lucas says

"But I had my pendant on my person" says Joshua until he realizes that the pendant got stuck on the monsters claw "Drat"

"Where is everyone?" asked Joshua

"They were in the boiler room now they're in the loser dorms wake them up" Lucas walks over to the monster and pulls on its head to reveal Jorge with tears streaming down his face

"Mis huevos" Jorge whines as he shuffles away handing Joshua his pendant

* * *

*Confessional: Riley*

"This was a challenge should have seen that one coming"

*Confessional: Joshua*

"At least everyone is okay and that I have my treasure back"

*Confessional: James*

"I bet Lucas was laughing himself into a coma"

* * *

"Anyway you guys can rest up and Riley you get to choose who get to be shot out of the cannon today" with that Lucas walks away laughing

* * *

**Wow this one was brutal for a few reason one my charger isn't working for my iPod need to replace that fast and hope I can charge it at home because I type this on it and I found out my other story TDRD: Total Drama Romance Dabbles was taken down without notice, I am not going to whine and flip out but it would have been nice if they gave me warning about it the only reason they took it down is because its content was higher than it was rated and I rated M for obvious reasons, Oh well I'll do that again with clean romances or something or find another site that allows higher ratings other than K and T but idk if I'll go through with it. I'll also say song fail because I wanted to be short so yeah I'll just leave it there.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter and were nearing closer and closer to the finals I can't wait to see how this goes and who makes it to the end.**

**Tigerstaysinhiscage I await your choice wonder who it will be**


	22. Grendel Seek Elimination

Grendel Seek Elimination

"Okay everyone who has not wet their pants or are mentally scarred I compliment you" Lucas says standing by the podium and make his thumb and forefinger barely touching "By this much or even less"

Everyone glares at Lucas as he grins at everyone below him

"Because Riley won the challenge he gets to stand up here and say who he wants gone" Lucas says motioning Riley to the podium but Riley shakes his head "Why not we need someone to seethe in anger and anguish as you chose"

"You'll get my vote when I'm in the confessional" Riley says walking towards the bathroom confessional

Lucas face palms in disappointment

* * *

*Riley*

"It's fun winning but... I hate choosing who, Josh is slightly over the Gio situation and James is a really close friend. There is no way I'm voting Cy and Solis...I don't know so either Ivy or Solis... *closes eyes and picks randomly* Solis it is!"

* * *

"Thanks Riley" Lucas turns to everyone else "If you want to let out some pent up feelings go because you'll be stewing in this suspense"

* * *

*Cyrus*

"I know I won't go but if I do" he pauses "I have Riley and hope that I'll see my dad"

*Luna*

"I'm glad Solis found me but Riley has the pressure on who to get rid of I'm sorta scared but not as much as Jorge's costume"

*Solis*

He throws a punch at the wall

"I will get McLean back and my rivalry with Cyrus will resume" he says slightly angrily

*Ivy*

"Party boy has the choice to handpick a loser well it won't be me I can assure you that*

*James*

"The chances of me going are pretty slim but I'm sure if it comes to it I end up flying out of here"

*Joshua*

"If I go it's ok I get to see Gio again but I don't want to go not jut yet" Joshua clasps the locket "It's important to me and my family"

* * *

"Okay and now it's time to see who will be shot out of here courtesy of Riley" Lucas scans the remaining six "The lucky seven will be six and one of you will be gone forever and now who is it"

Everyone shares a worried look except for Solis who shares glares at Cyrus and Lucas

"It's Solis" Lucas announces

Solid is still glaring until he realizes it was his name that was called out.

"Apollo calm down it completely okay" Luna says worriedly as Solis struggles to calm down "Please take this with dignity or at least the smallest degree of destruction"

"Destruction would be good if it's not aimed at me" Lucas says "Jorge please escort him outside"

Jorge grabs Solis from under his arms and drags him outside to the cannon

"Let me go I have a bone to pick and bones to break that belong to McLean" Solis yells out while thrashing his legs "You better hope I calm down McLean, you better hope I will"

Jorge throws Solis inside the cannon as he kicks the wall and Lucas pushes the button sending Solis flying

"Nine down six more to go who will let sorrow throw them out of their game? Will the new couple last more than one episode? And will I get Jorge to dress up in a more terrifying outfit? Find out next time on Total. Drama. University!"

* * *

I hope you guys like it and I'll try to get up the next one when I can


	23. Sharing the Same Enemy Aftermath

**Sharing the Same Enemy Aftermath**

Total Drama University

*a clip of Zanna falling off Mount McLean*

Total Drama University

*a clip of Julie dangling from a tree in a net*

Total Drama University

*a clip of Solis getting attacked by Jorge in a Grendel costume*

* * *

"Welcome back to another drama filled episode of the Aftermath" Bridgette says "Today is a very special episode because these ex-contestants have a similar enemy or rival" the large screen above their head turns on to show Cyrus walking in the woods "Cyrus"

"That's right Bridgy-bear so far every one of these guys had a small influential way of getting booted off by this guy" Geoff says "Now introducing our dual personality party dancer Zanna or Missy whoever decides to come out"

Missy walks out with her Anne Maria styled hair. As the peanut gallery claps and cheers. Anne Maria is the only person left cheering.

"That's what I'm talking about" Anne Maria yells out '"It's all about the poof and glam"

"So Missy in a few words explain how Cyrus is an enemy or rival?" Bridgette asked

"For one I saw the last episode he and Riley hooked up and I give the praise but Zanna is heartbroken a bit so he's her enemy" Missy explains

"Alright let's introduce the unemotional girl Julie" Geoff says as he walks off the stage

Julie walks not looking at the crowed as the peanut gallery gives a few applauses

"So Julie is Cyrus your enemy?" Bridgette asked looking for Geoff from her seat

"He was untrustworthy for an alliance and he deserves what comes to him" Julie answers scanning the peanut gallery

"Interesting very interesting but would you be friends if he was trustworthy?" asked Bridgette

"Maybe it would depend" answers Julie

"Okay time for our street kid Solis to come out"

Everyone looks at the right side of the stage but no one walks out. Bridgette chuckles nervously.

"I said Solis needs to come out" Bridgette covers her ear "What do you mean he's calming down? We need him down here now"

Theres a loud crashing sound coming from the right and a beat up Geoff walks towards the stage with a restrained Solis who is slightly seething.

"Geoff! What happened to you?" asked Bridgette running over to Geoff

"Nothing I couldn't handle he was thrashing the waiting room and I went to calm him down" Geoff says slightly swaying "I took a few punches to the face but I'm okay" Geoff says puffing his chest out before collapsing unconscious

"Okay uh Solis todays topic is about Cyrus what are your thoughts on him as your enemy" Bridgette says motioning for interns to pick up Geoff

"It was fine but he's a rival smart and resourceful" Solis says struggling to remove the cuff from his wrist "He is a gentle person with a conniving mind, I'm positive when the time comes he'll strike without notice"

"Good choice of words it's time for Truth or-"

"My actual enemy will be James he does something to Luna and he will end up like Alejandro and Scott after they got crushed and mauled" Solis interrupts Bridgette

"Okay now its time for 'Truth or Hammer' I will ask one question you all answer whoever lies gets the mallet, the question is what do you plan to do when the bottom three are left?"

"I would just try to hope Cyrus doesn't win" Julie answers

"Pummel James if needed" Solis says uninterested

"Plan a huge party or at least be part of the final challenge" Missy says and the hammer falls on the second bit of the answer "Or not I'd rather live than risk my life to help someone else win the million"

"Ok because the season is nearly closed and we need to travel we should pack things up" Bridgette says "When we come back to the Aftermath we'll be at a new location where we will hold the challenge for the final two I'm Bridgette and this is my unconscious co-host Geoff and this has been Total. Drama. University!"

* * *

Ok short very very short but oh well I sorta ran out of ideas for this because Ive been writing a story for my English class I finished it though then I will right to the final three yay everyone who has supported me and enjoy my story thank you


	24. Sports Day

**Episode 12: Sports Day**

"Last time on Total Drama University we saw what creeped I the dark as the students were made to search for valuable personal treasures"

*a clip montage of Solis, Luna, Cyrus and Ivy getting kidnapped is shown*

"A few of them have been captured and possibly slimed"

*The camera shows wearing a PE uniform and standing out in the field*

"Today there will be pain and no gain for those who can survive today's sporty efforts"

* * *

*theme song*

* * *

"Hello and bad morning students head to the field to start your early morning challenge" Lucas announces on the PA

* * *

*Confessional: Luna*

"I miss Apollo already it's not Riley's fault but I miss him and he would be able to win anything sports related"

* * *

*at the field*

The remaining six students gather around the empty field looking for Lucas.

"Hey everybody over here" shouts Lucas with a megaphone

"Today your going to endure sports and will earn a gold medal or to be specific chocolate wrapped in good foil there will be three challenges and this will be an auto elimination"

Everyone shares a worried look

* * *

*Confessional: Cyrus*

"I am not that good in sports and it's not gonna be pretty" Cyrus sighs "I'm going to do my best not choke out here"

*Confessional: Ivy*

"Sweet!" exclaims Ivy as she raises a fist into the air

* * *

"And to be a bit more sporty we brought five of the most physically adept at sports from the past" five figures walk towards them "Meet Jo, Eva, Lightning, Tyler and Brick"

"Sha-ready to get crushed" Lightning says as he flexes his monsters

"Not so fast jockstrap if anyone will do any crushing its gonna be me" Jo says shoving Lightning out of the way

Tyler backs away hoping not to get hurt while Eva crosses her arms and scowls.

"Guys we have to help in the challenge not destroy each other" Brick says as he hold Brick back

"Not my fault this Joe guy sha-started it" Lightning says before shoving Brick away

"I'm a girl" Jo says grinding her teeth

"I sha-know I just want to mess with you"

"Ah sweet drama anyway your first sports challenge will the Football Catwalk simple rules these five will throws footballs at you while you walk this narrow catwalk" Lucas motions to a rickety catwalk "And you have to carry a ferocious feline that I have starved and teased"

Jorge comes carrying six thrashing cat cages and gives on to each contestant.

"The cat must be visible outside the cage so good luck and you have thirty minutes to calm it down"

* * *

"Augh!" yells James as his orange tabby digs scratches his head "Get this monster of me"

"Handle it yourself" says Ivy as she yanks her cat out of her hair and quickly puts a leash around it "Ha got you"

Everyone looks at Luna as she whistles a tune and her cat slowly slumps onto the ground and falls asleep. She gently picks it up and places it on her head as she practices walking back and forth with it.

"Kitty want the this fluffy grass" Cyrus says as he moves the grass and the cat follows it and paws at it "Be nice and you get the toy"

"Okay people one at a time now go"

James walks out holding his cat in his hands with his arms outstretched. He starts to run as his cat thrashes around because a football hit it.

"Nice kitty" James says trying to soothe it

Jo throws a football hitting James's hands. The cat falls out of his grasp and starts to chase him away. Jorge quickly grabs the cat and throws it inside a cage.

"Riley your next"

Riley walks out with a cat that has its paws tied to together with tape. Tyler throws a football but hits Brick who throws the ball into the air and hits Riley directly on the head. Lightning and Jo throws their ball at his head. He slowly sways as he walks the tips over to the end of the catwalk

"Okay one more winner and we move on" Lucas says as he throws a bucket of water over Riley and the cat "Luna your next"

Luna gulps as she swiftly runs on the catwalk. She ducks as a football whizzes by hitting Tyler. She jumps to avoid another and she makes it to the end.

"How did this girly girl" Jo says making a mocking her with a body gesture "Not get pelted by a ball"

"Here catch" Luna says throwing the cat at Jo who catches it skillfully

"Ha that's his you catch a cat" Jo says triumphantly before the cat attacks her

"Okay Luna and Riley are safe and we have four left. Next challenge is the Crash Frisbee" Lucas says "These five people will throw various objects and the two who catch the most things will win and the two losers will go head to head in the elimination challenge"

* * *

Lucas and Jorge sit under a beach umbrella next to a large pile golf junk

"Let's begin" Lucas announces as he sips lemonade

Eva throws a tire and everyone scrambles to avoid being hit by it. It lands on the grass with a thud. Tyler throws a ball and Ivy quickly jump into the air to grab it.

"Dirt throw something heavier" Eva says sneering at Tyler

"Oh like this sink" Tyler says lifting a sink that quickly falls on top of him

Ivy catches more items before stopping and sitting down. James, Joshua and Cyrus have a few items but aren't leading against one another.

"As much as this was fun watching you get pummeled one more catch and they win the second medal with Ivy"

"I know what to throw" says Eva holding up a bowling ball

"Sha-throw it dude" Lightning says

"The dude is a girl" Jo says kicking Lightning on the shin

"Ow what girl?"

Eva throws it in the air and Joshua get ready to catch it. He manages to catch but a cracking sound is heard and Joshua lets out a yell of pain

"Medic!" yells out Lucas slightly sarcastically before chuckling "Okay Cyrus and James your going to face off in the next challenge known as the Chicken Race"

Cyrus gives James a friendly smile as James tries not to show some fear

* * *

*Confessional: Cyrus*

"I have good speed but a Chicken Race please don't let them stampede"

*Confessional: James*

"I win this and the largest threat goes home but if I don't I do and I won't get to spend more time with Luna" he lightly blushes "Because we're awesome friends"

*Confessional: Luna*

"Oh no James I hope you win" she realizes what she said "But I hope Cyrus wins to stay with Riley, ugh this is difficult who to root for"

*Confessional: Riley*

"I hope Cyrus wins wan to make it as far as I can with him" he blushes bright red "Not in that way, maybe that way"

He starts trying to get the camera open

"Give me the tape, I said give me the tape, *bleep* how do you open this thing?"

* * *

"Okay you both will stand here and as they charge" Lucas says pointing at the past contestants "First one to chicken out goes home"

Lucas shoots a starter pistol and the past contestants starts to run.

"If you want to run now you can" says Cyrus as he gulps audibly

"I think you should" James stammers as they get closer

They both starts shaking and sweating when there halfway close. There of a third way there and James runs away Cyrus turns to see him run.

"Yes I win" cheers Cyrus before he screams in pain as he's trampled

"Once again medic!"

* * *

Okay I've been busy but I've finally updated I hope you like this and next is the elimination will there be a twist maybe


	25. Sports Day Elimnation

Sports Day Elimnation

"Okay like I said today was an instant elimination and James and Cyrus was between both of you" Lucas says pointing at James and Cyrus who is in a body cast and wheelchair "Have any last words go say them now before I send one of you"

* * *

*Confessional: Cyrus*

"Being stuck like this well I'll heal by the time it's the final three at least I hope so" Cyrus says "If I go I'm going splat and might lose more mobility than I'd like"

*Confessional: James*

"Damn it! I just had to chicken out, now Cyrus get's to stay and I'm going" He sighs "Well let me tell you something. I'm not going out without a bang. I don't care what punishment I get from Solis when I leave. I'm telling Luna how I feel. No chickening out this time.' James says while putting on a serious face and swiping his arm across his body.

* * *

"Luna I like you a lot and I don't care what Solis does to me as long as you know that I like you and I hope you like me too" James says rather quickly

"I like you too and I have for awhile now" Luna says biting her lower lip

Luna slowly leans forward and tries to kiss James but Lucas pushes him out of the way before they reach.

"Cyrus your also taking the Cannon of Shame" Lucas says nonchalantly

"Why I didn't chicken out from the race" Cyrus says as Lucas shoves James on top of Cyrus lap

"Because your immobile from your arms and legs" Lucas says "I it was just your arms that would be a different story but nope"

Lucas kicks Cyrus's chair which rolls it out the door. Lucas pushes a button and the blast is heard

Luna and Riley look at Lucas angrily

"What it's true, anyway all the couples have paired up and two have gone home, who will fight? Who will cry? And who will regret being in the final four find out next time on Total. Drama. University!"

* * *

Final four time I have been planning how to get there and it's so close to being done I hope your just as excited as I am to see who makes it to the final three and then the top winner.


	26. Thieving Scott's

Episode 13:Thieving Scott's

"Last time on Total Drama University"

*a clip of the sporty people is shown*

"It's sports day and we had the five most athletic contestant teach them what it means to be sporty"

*a clip of Lucas kicking Cyrus and James out the door into the cannon*

"And we had a double sale of losers and now only four remain"

*Lucas is seen in a hot tub*

"Who will enter the final three? What will we be seeing today and how much pain will these guys handle? Find out on Total Drama University"

* * *

*Theme song*

* * *

"Everyone today is a special day where tracking comes into play" Lucas says as he turns on a screen for the remaining contestants "Here are three items that I have chosen to hide"

"Why are they moving?" asked Luna as she looked at the screen

"Because someone else is keeping the from you" answers Lucas as he moves the screen closer to the four object and Scott zooms in closer "Your challenge is to grab one of the items and get here quickly"

"Why only three?" asked Riley

"The one person who doesn't get one back is instantly eliminated" answers Lucas

* * *

*Confessional: Riley*

"What is it with these instant eliminations" Riley sighs "I hope I get one"

*Confessional: Luna*

"I might not be able to get one Scott is t really girl friendly"

*Confessional: Joshua*

"Okay time to make an alliance if I can steal two and give I to either Luna or Riley I can get them out when were in the final three"

*Confessional: Ivy*

"I'm in trouble maybe I should steal all three and give them to the players of my choice to take to them final three"

* * *

"Now go and hurry back" Lucas says as he throws them GPS maps and the remaining cast run into separate directions to find Scott

* * *

*Riley*

"Great ill wait here for Scott and he won't see me coming" Riley says to himself as he climbs into a tree

Scott starts walking down the path and whistling a merry tune

"Ah the Scottmeister will be the best one out here as soon as I find Lucas I'm out of here" Scott stops and looks around "Hehe looks like those losers haven't found me yet"

Riley jumps out from under the tree at Scott but falls short. Scott sniggers before he starts laughing. He doesn't realize Riley getting up and tackling him.

"Get off" Scott says starting to wrestle with Riley "Where's a mutated shark when you need it?"

"Give me whatever Lucas hid and I'll let you go" Riley bargains with Scott

"I don't think so lackey" says Scott as he squirms out of Riley's grip and starts to run

Riley sighs as he starts to chase him

* * *

*Luna*

"Here Fang where are you?" Luna calls out and the land shark walkout from the lake "Hey buddy do you remember Scott"

Fang quickly nods yes and shows his sharp teeth

"Great help me get something from him and you two can get reacquainted"

Fang carries Luna and places her on top of his head. Luna points to the direction where Scott seems to be in.

* * *

*Ivy*

"Hey Riley want to help me get Luna or Joshua out?" Ivy asked when she caught up to Riley

"I don't know how do I know you wont just ditch me with all three items" Riley says warily

"Well it all depends on this if you can tackle him I can take them out of his pockets" Ivy says and Riley nods

Riley gives another burst of speed and tackles Scott from behind. Ivy quickly stars frisking his pockets and takes out two Chris idols and holds one to Riley

"Thanks" Riley says looking at it as Ivy hides the third one behind her back

* * *

*Confessional: Ivy*

"I need the weak ones with me so when I find Luna I'll give this to her"

* * *

"Okay I'm out of here" Riley says starting to run back towards Lucas and he doesn't see Ivy run past Scott

* * *

*Joshua*

"Wow what happened to you?" asked Joshua to a bruised looking Scott

"I got tackled into the rock what do you think and I don't have anymore the girl and the lackey took all three lackey went running back to Lucas while the girl went farther ahead

"Hey Joshua what are you doing here?" asked Luna as she and Ivy enter the clearing on top of Fang

Scott makes a weird sound and starts to run away with gang in full pursuit

"Scotty isn't shark food" Scott yells out as he runs away in terror

Joshua kicks a tree before giving chase

* * *

"That was rather fast" says Lucas disappointed as Riley shows up "I didn't hear screams of terror"

Scott runs past him screaming in terror

"That's better" Lucas says as Luna and Ivy jump off Fang's back and Fang continues to chase Scott

"So we're in the final three right?" Ivy says rather quickly

"Nope because someone was being a cheater instead to do the elimination there will be a Getting to Know You Quiz challenge"

Joshua cheers as he hears Lucas's answer

* * *

*inside the gym*

"Welcome to the challenge I will ask questions the person with the least points will be eliminated" Lucas announces

"What are the questions?" asks Luna curios

"You'll find out, first question who said this phrase?, 'Think of a nice words'"

"Oh" Luna pushes the button and gets electrocuted "Ow! It's Alian"

"That's correct, next question how many couples formed thought lI the season?"

"Three" says Riley as he gets electrocuted

"Correct, who has a stuffed seal?"

"Cyrus" Riley answers correctly

"Who was Solis friends with?"

"No one except Luna" answers Joshua

"Correct the score is Riley two, Luna one, Joshua one and Ivy zip, moving on who did Alain crush on?"

"Me" Ivy answers but gets electrocuted stronger

"Anyone want to take the point?" asked Lucas

"No one" answers Luna hesitantly

"Correct let's speed things up the first three to three points move on to the final three"

* * *

*Confessional: Ivy*

"Stupid games shows" she says angrily

* * *

"Next question, where did Gio get his first kiss?"

"The closet" answers Joshua

"Ivy things don't look good for you" Lucas says with a smile "What what was Missy's other personality?"

"Zanna" answers Riley and gets off the podium and sits on the bleachers

"Riley is done, will Ivy make it or not, Who tried flirting with Cyrus?"

"Sia" answers Ivy

"Correct who was the quiet social butterfly?"

"Mia" answers Luna and she moves next to Riley

"Okay now it's up to this question to decide if Ivy goes, who hit Cyrus in the face?"

"Solis" answers Joshua but is electrocuted strongly

"Ivy point goes to you if you get it right" Lucas says leaning forward as Ivy thinks

"They were partners Julie" answers Ivy

"Correct it's a tie breaker question now, who found Harold's glasses?"

They both hesitate on who it was. They glance at each other. A drop of sweat drops from Joshua's chin as he thinks. Ivy starts to run her fingers through her hair and gets ready to push the button but Joshua presses it before her.

"James" answers Joshua confidently

"You sure?" asked Lucas and Joshua nods "That is correct Ivy here's your plaque now walk out the door"

Ivy looks mad but she takes a deep breath and walks out calmly out the door

"At least I don't get cannoned" Ivy gloats as she goes outside until the remaining three hear a scream

"The auditorium is right in front of this building" Lucas explains as he pushes a button

"Okay it's Final three time and we have our last contestants Riley, Luna and Joshua who will, win next time? Who will let loose their inner warrior? And when will I get the time to relax? "Find out next time on Total. Drama. University!"

* * *

*On a tv somewhere in the world*

"The final three is here" the deep voice announcer says "Who will make it to the bottom two? Will it be our Serious Party Boy Riley?"

*a clip of the next episode where Riley is seen starts to play

"I'm sorry honestly but I can win this if I keep looking forward but I will help but throw a sucker punch and I will end you" Riley says in a serious tone*

"Or will it be our Gentle Hearted Street Urchin Luna?"

*a clip of the next episode where Luna is seen starts to play "You nearly betrayed me I can't have that not by my best friend" Luna says sadly before punching an unseen person in the face "Consider our friendship on hold!"*

"Or will it be The Family Caregiver Joshua?"

*a clip of the next episode where Joshua is seen starts to play

"I don't care I'm close to winning this and I'll do whatever it takes to win and help my dad" Joshua says sternly before he runs into the shadows of the forest*

"The excitement continues stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Total Drama University"

*the screen splits into three rows where Riley, Luna and Joshua's faces are show in one of the rows.

"I can..." Luna says

"I will..." Riley says

"I must..." Joshua says

"Win this!" all three of then say in union*

"The drama continues to bubble over" the announcer says as the commercial ends

* * *

Awesome final three time and I hope you guys like the commercial bit I added I'll try to keep to the promise of this. I'm going to use some of those phrases in the final three episode and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and that chapter.

Any comments on final three episode are welcome tell me what you think from this commercial and remember game shows bring out the best and worst out of people.


	27. Larry Around The School

Episode 14: Larry Around The School

"Last time on Total Drama University"

*a clip of Scott running with three items is shown*

"I had Scott steal something's but due to Ivy's cheating I made it into a quiz show based on the past contestants"

*Ivy is seen walking out the door*

"And Ivy was the one to be sent home, now only the final three remain Joshua, Riley and Luna who will win? Who will they take to the final two? Find out next time on Total Drama University"

* * *

*theme song*

* * *

Joshua walks into the cafeteria happily. He grabs whatever is on the tray and eats it slightly.

"This is sweet final three and if I win this I get to pick who gets to go" Joshua says to himself "Luna you are going to come with me or if it's going to be easier pushing you off this then so be it"

* * *

*Confessional: Joshua*

"Okay I'm not proud of the person I'm becoming but I need to win its the only way I can help my dad and mom so even if they don't hear this Luna, Riley I'm sorry for what may happen"

* * *

Luna walks with a bounce on her step and whistling a happy tune. She sees Joshua and she quickly runs up to him and gives him a hug.

"Hey Josh isn't this exciting three friends in the final three it's going to be sad seeing one of us to go" Luna says as she prods Joshua's food with a fork and the food and it lets out a growl and they both move to a table farther away

* * *

*Confessional: Luna*

"I'm so happy" Luna says with a laugh "I made some awesome friends and no enemies too bad about Apollo but maybe he and Cyrus will be friends"

She opens the door and peers outside before coming back inside

"I'm getting a strange feeling today like when a black cat passes you while walking under a ladder into a mirror" Luna says worriedly "It's just maybe some distance from the guys will be good but I don't know"

* * *

"What do you think Lucas will have us do?" asked Luna as a scream is heard "What was that?"

Riley walks in holding his nose and sitting down across from Luna and Joshua. He moves his hand and everyone else stifles a chuckle.

"Is it that bad?" asked Riley

"No just a bit red it will go down but what happened?" asked Luna giving Riley a hug

"A plant attacked me" answers Riley as he grabs a plate of food that starts to wiggle

* * *

*Confessional: Riley*

"Okay my nose hurts but I have a bigger problem Luna and Joshua are more buddy buddy" Riley shivers slightly "I've gotten serious and I do want to win but am I really willing to destroy a friendship"

* * *

"Let me get this straight a plant attacked you" Joshua says skeptically "You sure you didn't run it a wall or something"

"I'm positive it was a plant" Riley says as he yawns

"Sleepy maybe it was a dream" Luna says

"No it wasn't I'm positive it was a..."

"Here Larry, Larry, Larry" says Lucas interrupting Riley as he searches the cafeteria "Larry come out there's a bag full of flies and fertilizer with your name on it"

Lucas turns to find the three contestants staring at him oddly

"Hey whats up? Feeling the final three jitters yet" Lucas says as he checks under the table

"What are you looking for?" asked Joshua

"Larry if it wasn't obvious Josh" answers Lucas as he heads into the kitchen

"Whose Larry?" asked Luna as all three of them follow Lucas inside

"A Venus flytrap that was mutated in season four but thanks to a special science we were able to shrink it down to its original size the same we did with Dakota" Lucas peers into a cookie jar "But for some reason it ran off maybe looking for Chris and that's we're your three person challenge comes in"

"So what your saying is its challenge time" Riley says

"Yup your challenge will be to hunt down Larry and return him to his pot that I left in the courtyard" says Lucas

"How are we going to find him?" asked Luna

"Well I had Larry chipped so if it ran away we know we're to go, so it's time for the GPS"

"Is there a catch?" asked Joshua as Lucas brings out threw GPS devices

"Why yes each of these is tracking one separate thing" Lucas says with a grin "Meaning one tracks Larry, the other the pot's location and the last one tracks you guys so take your pick and you can go at it alone or work together"

Riley takes the one in the middle, Luna grabs the one on the right and Joshua takes the last one and they all turn it on

"Well I'm off good luck guys" Riley says as he runs out the kitchen

"Want to work together Luna?" asked Joshua as he shows his screen to Luna "I got the one that's tracking us" he points at the orange and green dots that are close to each other

"And I have the pot one should we go and collect it then carry it around?" asked Luna while looking at Lucas "Well?"

"It's fine by me just hurry up and find him he may grow colossal again so hurry" answer Lucas leaving the kitchen

The two quickly leave and rush towards the area with the flower pot. Lucas rushes back inside.

"I forgot to mention I got the interns to make the school have a more swampy feeling" Lucas says slowly realizing no one is there "Well they'll be okay... Hopefully"

* * *

*Riley*

"Great my lucky day" Riley says cheerfully "I get the tracker that's tracking Larry I'll win this as long as they don't change the area where the pot is"

Riley looks at his GPS and sees the leaf shaped dot getting closer

"Look out Larry here I come" Riley says before tripping on a tree root and falling into murkish water "Sick what is this a swamp"

The small Larry gets closer and seems to look at Riley. It lets out a purring sound as it gets closer.

"You won't hurt me will you" Riley says happily before Larry grins and bites his nose

Riley quickly pulls Larry of his nose and carries him at armslength with Larry snapi g his jaws at Riley's hand

"Time to find the pot" Riley says walking away and not noticing the fin that slowly rises out of the water

* * *

*Luna and Joshua*

"He's getting closer Luna" Joshua says helping her out of a mud pit

"That's great but whats with this swamp setting?" asked Luna as she wipes some of the mud away

"Who knows lets go" Joshua says leading the way while holding on to her arm

* * *

*Confessional: Luna*

"Look Joshua is the one person I consider my best friend but he's been acting way more competitive" Luna sighs sadly but the smiles "Good thing were friends, right?"

* * *

"Riley stop right there" Joshua says as he sees Riley and He sees Riley tuck something into his pants "Where's Larry?"

"I lost him now out of my way" Riley says as he brushes past Joshua

Joshua quickly takes Riley's GPS out of his pocket and swaps it with his

"Okay if you say so" Joshua says with a smile as Riley starts to run "But just in case let's see where he is"

Joshua looks at the screen and sees the leaf shaped dot quickly getting away

"Luna I have Riley's GPS I swapped it with mine" Joshua says as Luna stops in front of him panting and he sees Fang creeping up behind her "Hey can I see the flower pot?"

"Sure" Luna says as she hands to him before she knows it she in the water splashing

"Hey! What was that for?" she yells out angrily "Help me out of here"

"Sorry Luna I can't" Joshua says walking away

"I thought we were friends" Luna says slipping back into the water when her hands slip from a tree root "Are you really going to leave me here?"

"Look, right now I don't care I'm close to winning this and I'll do whatever it takes to win and help my dad" Joshua says sternly before he runs into the shadows of the forest

"Stupid Joshua" Luna mutters "To leave me here with who knows what in a stupid swamp"

She feels something tug at her leg and she screams.

* * *

*Joshua*

He keeps moving forward until he hears Luna scream. He takes a look back but keeps moving forward.

* * *

*Confessional: Joshua*

"What I did is unforgivable but I needed to maybe she'll forgive me but chances are no"

* * *

"Larry where are you I could really use this win" Joshua mutters irritated "Your always moving its like someone is carrying you"

Joshua thinks about it for a few seconds before facepalming

"Riley of course and because I switched our GPS's he moves when I get close well it's time to move" Joshua says as he moves a leg but stays in place "What the?"

Joshua looks down to see he's knee deep in a mud pit

"Well it seems someone got their just desserts" Riley says walking near the pit "How does it taste?"

* * *

*Confessional: Riley*

"I'm not sure what exactly happened but all I know this blue dot here" says Riley holding up the GPS and pointing at the dot that represents Joshua "Left this green dot a few meters back and I'm my book thats abandoning a friend"

* * *

"What are you talking about help me out of here" Joshua pleads as Riley heads back to the tree lining

"Nope I'm close to winning" Riley says leaning on a tree

"Not without the flower pot that I have" Joshua says as he holds up the pot "Will you help me now?"

"I'm sorry honestly but I can win this if I keep looking forward but I will help but throw a sucker punch and I will end you" Riley says in a serious tone as he grabs a vine and tosses it at Joshua

Riley starts to pull Joshua out of the mud as as Larry lets out a hissing noise at Joshua.

"Larry what is wrong with you?" asked Riley "Your usually trying to bite not hiss"

Larry starts pointing backwards before Joshua hits Riley with the pot

"Friday is applesauce day" Riley says dazed before falling over unconscious

"Sorry Riley but I really need this win" Joshua says as he grabs Larry and plants him in the pot

"Now it's time to take you to the courtyard" says Joshua happily

* * *

*Luna*

"Fang don't do that you scared me but I need your help" Luna says getting on top of Fang's head "Catch up to Joshua so I can give him a piece of my mind"

Fang starts to run following Joshua's scent. They arrive at a clearing where they see Joshua standing over an unconscious Riley

"Now it's time to take you to the courtyard" Luna overhears Joshua

"Not if I have anything to say" says Luna as Fang stops in front of him

* * *

*Confessional: Joshua*

"I forgot Luna was friendish with Fang or as close as you can be friends with a shark"

* * *

Luna gets off of Fang and walks toward Joshua

"You nearly betrayed me I can't have that not by my best friend" Luna says sadly before punching Joshua in the face "Consider our friendship on hold!"

Joshua drops the potted Larry and Julie quickly scoops him up

* * *

*Confessional: Luna*

"I've never punched someone it felt liberating and painful"

* * *

"Fang can you carry me and Riley on your head" Fang nods and points at Joshua "Carry him with your teeth"

* * *

*at the courtyard*

"Well this is odd" Lucas says as he sees Fang carrying the three contestants

Luna gets off of Fang and presents Larry to Lucas

"There you are" Lucas says in a loving voice "Did you have fun making them chase you, and to make it official Luna wins the challenge think about who you want gone"

Riley and Joshua wake up groggily and Riley remember what Joshua did. He turns to face him before punching him.

"Sorry but I did say I would end you"

* * *

I hope you guys like it and share your thoughts


	28. Larry Around the School Elimination

Larry Around the School Elimination

"Luna you have a difficult choice to make who will go? It's up to you" Lucas says as they hold the elimination ceremony outside "And you must decide now no confessional time"

"Okay I've thought about this and decides that Riley will go" Luna says giving Riley a hug

"Why me?" asked Riley stunned

"Well you would be difficult to beat in a final two challenge and because I want to show the world that backstabbing will not go unpunished" Luna explains

"Riley be happy your not going to be shot out of here just wait here" Lucas says

"It's the final two time ex-friend versus ex-friend it's a friend-enemy battle, who will be croak? What will happen? And where is the after season party? Find out next time on Total. Drama. University!"

* * *

How is this for dramatic I hope you guys like this one too it's short but meh i feel it suits it


	29. Relationship Reunion Aftermath

Relationship Reunion Aftermath

TOTAL DRAMA UNIVERSITY

*a clip of Riley being chose to be voted off is shown*

TOTAL DRAMA UNIVERSITY

*a clip of Ivy getting zapped at a quiz show is shown*

TOTAL DRAMA UNIVERSITY

*a clip of James and Cyrus getting kicked out by Lucas is shown*

TOTAL DRAMA UNIVERSITY AFTERMATH

* * *

"What up peeps" Geoff says as he finesses blowing up a ballon "This is the last episode of the Aftermath and the last one of Total Drama University"

"That's right we made it through thirteen contestants and only two are left Luna and Joshua" Bridgette says cheerfully as a picture of Luna is shown on the screen "I for one root for Luna all the way, because she may not have the best looks but she has the best heart" a large red heart outline surrounds her face

"Then we have Joshua the true snake hidden in the grass, at first he was nice and he made no enemies until he kept getting closer and closer to the million" Geoff says eerily "But it seems he has a good reason his dad"

"That's right we contacted them and we'll see a loved one for the final two so stay tuned" Bridgette says "And you may have noticed this isn't the Aftermath studio but we're at Dunefield University's auditorium"

"Now let's me our final three competitor Riley" Geoff says and Riley walks into the stage and sits down on the seats

"Sup guys and uh where Cyrus?" Riley says looking around

"Not here yet he and James will be introduced last" Bridgette says "Now tell us how did it feel to be in the final three?"

"Well I'm usually a laid back guy but you saw what happened I got more and more serious but I had fun sure I was attacked by Joshua but I had fun all the same"

"Now let's meet your biggest fan Devon McDonald from Hollywood"

*the screen turns on to show a well built red head with freckles shirtless

"Yo man what up I'm Devon" he says loudly as music blares "Can I ask something?"

"Yo and yeah shoot" Riley answers

"It's sad that you were booted of when you were so close to being in first but hows it like dating Cyrus he's a real looker wouldn't mind seeing him at this party"

"It's okay" says Riley slightly irritated "There's always moments where he shows his kid side and it makes hims seem more adorable so spending time with him always makes me smile"

"Thanks Brody hey Nathan don't eat those" Devon yells as the screen goes black*

"Odd is what I have to say" Bridgette states looking up at the screen with a raised eyebrow

"What I have to say is that party was sweet we need to throw one like that" Geoff says with excitement

"Moving on let's met our pranking queen Ivy" Bridgette introduces as Ivy walks in and sits next Riley

"Ivy what are your thoughts on the final two?" Geoff asks as he rearranges his hat

"Well I have to say they're good competitors but all I have to say is Joshua will win Luna is a bit too goody goody to try and win" Ivy says receiving a shoe to the head courtesy of Solis

"Wow, anyway let's met your super fan Emily White from Transylvania" Bridgette says

*a pale girl with large glasses appears

"Hello I'm Emily and pranking is one of my hobbies do you have any you would recommend?" asked Emily in a hoarse voice "I need to get revenge on someone"

"I say see if you can buy the Grendel suit and use that" Ivy answers and Emily nods before the screen goes black*

"Now it's time for the elimination brothers to be introduced come on out Cyrus and James" Bridgette announces as everyone applauses

James is the first to come out and sits down next to Ivy. Cyrus is a bit slower due to the crutches he's using. Riley stands up and picks him up and tries to gently put him down in his seat.

"Hey everyone" Cyrus says slowly and there are a few waves

"Okay now you two were the first to be in a double elimination but because we don't care tell us what you think of the final two?" Geoff says nonchalantly

"Well I can admire Joshua's will to win but I have to say karma will bite back he might get close but eventually get his butt handed to him" Cyrus answers as Geoff walks over to sign the cast on his leg

"I have to say Luna will win I'm sure of it" James says cheerfully until he receives a shoe to the head courtesy of Solis

"Let's meet your own super fans via dual screen Cyrus meet veterinarian in training Alex Heang and James for you Tristan Banks"

*the screen shows two faces that are hard to make out due to the size restriction

"Hey I'm Tristan" says the person on the right screen

"I'm Alex" says the left side

"So guys ask one question so we can move on" says Geoff

"Okay Cyrus how important are animals to you?" asked Alex

"Very important animals are a constant companion and I have three dogs that I love to spend time with and they're a pug, a lab and a husky"

"James how would you say you spent your time on the show?"

"I spent it making friends and chickening out of telling my crush I had a crush on her"

The two guys say their thanks and the screen goes black*

"Okay now because we're on a time restraint and we have the thirteen contestants with us lets split you onto two teams on who you'll root for Cyrus you go first if it's Luna move to the seats with green if it's Joshua move to blue seats" Bridgette says slightly stressed out

"I'm going with Luna" Cyrus says as he moves to the green seats

"We have the captain for Luna's team, James?"

"Luna" answers James and he and Cyrus high five each other differences forgotten

"Ivy?"

"Joshua" she moves to the blue seats

"And Ivy is the captain for team Joshua, Riley?" Geoff says

"Luna" and he moves to follow the three guys

"Okay now the remaining contestants from this season please chose a side" Bridgette asked and the remaining nine chose their seats

"Okay with team Luna is Cyrus, James, Riley, Solis, Erik, Julie and Mia" Bridgette announces

"And for team Joshua we have Ivy, Alain, Missy, Sia, Gio and Alina" Geoff announces "What do these two team have coming? Find out on the Total Drama University Finale!"

* * *

Wow three chapters in one day hope you guys enjoy these and again tell me what you think and there's a poll up on who you want to win so vote. the person with the highest will be the official winner and second place will be the alternate winner


	30. Frienemy Finale!

Episode 15: Frienemy Finale!

"Last time on Total Drama University"

*Luna, Joshua and Riley are in a swamp like forest*

"I made the interns turn the forest into a swamp and had them run through it to find Larry"

*a clip of Joshua pushing Luna into the murky water*

"Joshua showed what he was willing to do to win"

*A clip of Riley getting hit on the back of the head*

"And even though Riley helped him out he still got a beat down"

*two clips of Luna punching Joshua and Riley punching Joshua is shown*

"But Joshua got his just desserts when he received two punches but due to Luna's surprise twist it was Riley who was booted off"

*Lucas is seen standing next to the eliminated contestants in the auditorium*

"Now it's frienemy against frienemy in the season finale who will win? What will I make them do? And how big will be the party? Find out on the season finale of Total Drama Univesity!"

* * *

*Theme song*

* * *

Luna walks into the cafeteria with a happy smile. She walks past the trolley of food until she heads back to see its full of actual breakfast foods

* * *

*Confessional: Luna*

"Real food!" Luna says excitedly "Being in the final two has delicious benefits"

* * *

Luna is half way done until Joshua walks into the cafeteria. He looks at her and gives a small wave. She quickly looks away irritated. Joshua sighs and looks at the food and starts to fill a plate.

"How does the complementary breakfast taste?" asked Lucas as he walked into the cafeteria

"It's delicious I forgot how real food tasted" Luna answers drinking the last of her orange juice

"It's by far the best thing I've eaten" says Joshua finishing a strip of bacon

"Well that's great anyway we have a surprise for you you'll get to talk to a loved one for about a minute or two" Lucas says as he leads the two outside to the courtyard where the past contestants are sitting around

"Luna you'll go first since your loved is your brother and we couldn't track anyone else down" Lucas says as Solis stands up

"I know you'll win Artemis just keep doing your best and you'll beat him" Solis says encouraging Luna

* * *

*Confessional: Luna*

This is it! I hope I win! Even if I don't, I'll be fine" Luna pauses before continuing "I came here to make friends and that's what I did! I hope I win though... Joshua needs to get what's coming to him."

* * *

"And now it's Joshua's turn we have your dad on the line" Lucas says as the screen turns on to reveal a man around his forties in a wheelchair

"Hello Joshy I'm proud that you've made it this far and for my sake" Joshua dad says happily but then gets a stern look "I understand what your doing this for but playing dirty isn't going to help you remember it always comes to bite you in the rear"

"Yes I know but I really want to help you and mom" Joshua says sullenly

"I know son but either way, win or lose you should accept the results we'll still love you and you still get the small fortune we can use to go towards the surgery" Joshua's dad says

"I know but I'm going to make it" Joshua says holding back tears

"I know you'll do your best but like I said it doesn't matter wether you win or lose but what does matter is the support of friends, I have to go now son good luck"

* * *

*Confessional: Joshua*

"Okay my dad needs the surgery and he's saying its not really important" Joshua sighs "Maybe it's not but he should care even a little"

* * *

The screen turns black as Luna and Joshua turn to face Lucas

"Now your probably wondering what I'm going to make you do and there isn't much we could do but I decided to throw each of you your own party in the gym" Lucas says "Left side is Luna's, right side is Joshua's your respective teams will set up the party while you two race around the school asking the original thirty eight to be at yours"

"You two ready? If so your first mark is here and it's with Beth go"

The two start to run towards the salt water habitat as both teams cheer for their candidate

* * *

*Beth's area*

"Hi guys what are you guys doing here?" asked Beth slightly confused as Luna and Joshua reach her "I'm I in your way?"

"No not at all" Luna pants "But maybe you'll like to be at my party"

"No be at mines" Joshua says

"Oh I love parties but I barely get invited to any can I go to both of yours?" Beth asked excitedly

Joshua shakes his head no

"Okay I have to say since you asked nicely I'll go yours" Beth says to Luna "Also Chris wants me to tell you Cody is up ahead sand to say go already

Joshua gets a head starts and leaves Luna behind

* * *

*Cody's area in Fang's cave*

"Josh sup the Codemeister is ready for action hit me up on where the ladies will be" Cody says pointing at Joshua

"I'm not sure if ladies will be at mine but I assure you Sierra wont be" Joshua says with a smile

"I'm sold" Cody says happily "Gwen's out on the lake"

"Thanks for the advice Cody" says Luna as she runs past Joshua and Cody into a row boat "See you at the end"

* * *

"Gwen and Duncan's area*

"Yo what up theres two parties and I want to see which one will be better so lay it on me" Duncan says waiting to be impressed

"Well so far Beth is the only one who agreed to be there and you two are friends since TDA but my brother Solis who I call Apollo wants to arm wrestle you and says he can beat you" Luna says quickly rather scared

"Ou really I'll be there and be ready to see him lose" Duncan says as he gets in a speed boat and waits for Gwen

"What trick are you going to use on me? All the books I can read? A personal booth where no one will talk to me? I'm not that easy to bribe you know" Gwen says in a don't really care voice

"I wasn't I was going to say you don't need to go if you don't want to its your choice wether you go or not I'm just asking if you would like to go" says Luna as she starts to row away

"Wow no manipulation or anything I'm going and Bridgette is up ahead and you better win this" Gwen yells at Luna as she paddles away

"I'm in the lead this is awesome!" Luna says until there's a knock on her boat. She turns to see Joshua

"Three already but I'll catch up especially since Geoff goes where Bridgette goes" Joshua says as he passes her

They both starts to paddle trying to keep ahead of the other

* * *

*Bridgette and Geoff's area*

"Bridg I know you want to pick the party but we really need to think you will get out attention" Geoff says as Joshua and Lucas crash into the land near the forest

"Hey Geoff I say come to my party it'll be wild" Joshua says enthusiastically as Geoff bites his lower lip

"I'm in bro what about you Bridg" Geoff says turning to Bridgette

"Sorry Geoff but I have to go to with Luna" Bridgette answers "Shes better suited to win, Courtney, Eva and Ezekiel are up ahead"

Luna and Joshua run into the tree lining. Luna's foot gets caught in a tree root and she trips

* * *

*Courtney's area*

"Well look who finally decided to show up here's the deal we all go to your party for a fifth of the mil" Courtney says with a smirk

"A fifth of whatever's left after my dad's surgery" Joshua says and Eva, Courtney and Ezekiel mutter it over

"Fine but it better be a fifth or your dead" Eva says with a growl "Now move DJ, Izzy, Harold and Heather are waiting"

Joshua starts to run until he steps into a pitfall trap

"Sorry eh forgot to mention Lucas set up traps in this here area and up ahead" Ezekiel says trying to help Joshua out

"Now you tell me" Joshua mutters as he sees Luna run past the group and he ends up pulling Ezekiel into the pit

* * *

*DJ's area*

"Look guys if we combine our choices to go to Luna's party we can give her a lead Joshua wont be able catch up to" Harold explains

"Yeah I'm going with her she was hesitant to shoot me with a tranqball" DJ says as Luna burst in "Well what do you know me and Harold are coming to your party what about you two?" asked DJ towards Izzy and Heather

"She seems too boring I'll wait for the other guy" Izzy says happily as she does a backflip

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm with crazy girl" Heather says "I'm staying here"

Heather's phone starts to ring

"Hello" she answers "How did you get my number? It is important! You weirdo Lucas says because this challenge wasn't as dangerous as he was hoping it would be everyone is gathered around the the two parties head thee for the final vote" Heather says as Joshua appears "Finally move!"

They all run to the entrance of the gym

* * *

*outside the gym*

"Okay that didn't go how I wanted it the only funny part was when Joshua fell into the pit but anyway you guys are at six with Luna and seven with Joshua" Lucas says as the group of five arrive

"Now because we don't have much time left everyone who wants to be at Luna's party move to the left" Lucas orders and Beth, Duncan, Gwen, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Noah, Trent, B, Dawn, Brick, Cameron, Mike and Zoey move to the left

"Okay that's seventeen, now everyone who will go to Joshua's party move to the right"

Cody, Geoff, Courtney, Eva, Ezekiel, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Lindsay, Owen, Tyler, Sierra, Alejandro, Blaineley, Anne Maria, Jo and Lightning

"Okay Luna and Joshua are tied at seventeen each and we have three undecided Sam, Dakota and Staci" Lucas says as he presents the three unchosen voters "You guys need to pick"

"Ya my great, great, great, great, great aunt four times removed and six times reentered inventing deciding ya before her everyone would panic on what to pick" Staci says as she moves to Joshua's voting area and he raises his fist in the air

"One more and I win this Luna" Joshua says receiving a shoe to head from Solis who is watching this by the door

"Sam who so you pick?" asked Lucas

"Hehe well I usually go for the underdog so Luna it is" Sam says acting cool until he trips over his shoelace "I think I can taste my bone"

"Now it's even Joshua and I know I'll win this even you don't think I will" Luna says with a grin "And when I do I expect an apology"

"Dakota your the last one left who will you pick?" Lucas says ominously "Will you choose Luna or Joshua?"

"Well for starters I wouldn't be seen at a party without my proper accessories but I have to go with Luna because Sam is rooting for her" Dakota says and streamers and confetti shoot out from the corners of the school

"We have our winner it's Luna!" says Lucas as he walks towards her with a metallic briefcase "After all these odds you proved that the nice guys and girls don't always finish last that they can make it as far as they can win proper manners and present you this"

Lucas holds up the briefcase and opens it in front of Luna as everyone cheers

"The one million dollar grand prize" Lucas hands her the case

"Wow! I didn't think I'll actually win I thought I'd be the first to go but I'm glad I made it all way" Luna says as she gives her brother a hug "Now everyone let's see the party you guys planned for me"

Everyone enters the left side of the gym to see its well decorated. Snacks line the walls and Riley is the DJ for the party.

"Do you guys like it? asked Cyrus as he walks towards Luna it was a bit shirt notice but we did it

"I love it everyone let's party!" she exclaims and Joshua walks up to her

"I'm sorry for what I did and I want to know if we're still friends?" asked Joshua ready for a slap to the face

"Of course were still friends as long as you learned your lesson" Luna says as everyone starts to enjoy the party

James walks up to Luna and they start to dance after Luna gave the case to Solis

"Are you happy she won?" asked Cyrus as he sat down next to Solis as he stood

"Yep I knew she would make it far and she was right I did make two new friends even after all this" Solis says holding out his fist and Cyrus fist bumps it

"She will be happy to see that especially now that she saw us fist bump" Solis looks up to see Luna smiling happily and runs up to Solis and gives him a big hug

"I knew you'd make friends I just knew it" Luna says happily as the camera starts to fade to black

* * *

Okay I can't do the alternate winner sorry Joshua but I hope you guys like this and now this season is over and I hope more people review now that it's done. Thanks for all the support and I hope you'll continue to read my other stories like TDPJ- Total Drama Poké Journeys chapter one is up since yesterday I hope you enjoy that one as much as you enjoyed this one. Once again thanks for all the support.


	31. Special Episode: It's The New Start

Lucas McLean is sitting on the rooftop of Dunefield University with his favorite accomplice Jorge. Jorge looks at the distance with binoculars.

"Lucas I see the limo. Are you really throwing them this huge party as an end to TDU or is something up your sleeve?" Jorge asked as he looked at the decorated courtyard

"Jorge, Jorge, Jorge this is to get their hopes up. After their hopes are up in the sky, I'll send them into orbit and have them run around before starting season six. There's no way they'll figure out what happened in time." Lucas says as he straps on the red jetpack that his uncle, Chris, had given him "Jorge starts catering while I go introduce these suckers again"

Jorge rolls his eyes in annoyance and disapproval but heads down to the courtyard. Lucas flies over to the entrance of the university before landing softly on the ground.

"Welcome back to this special episode of Total Drama University. We saw Luna win it all and we also saw relationship hookups after another, not to mention the countless attempts to backstab an alliance member. Now it's been awhile and we should see how they've been doing. Now let's introduce them once again" Lucas says as the limo stops in front of the entrance.

* * *

*theme song and opening sequence starts to play*

* * *

"Okay now let's meet this season's winner, the use to be a street rat but has gone billionaire Luna!" Lucas announces and Luna walks out looking the same as she did before the show "She also did nothing with her money. I am quite disappointed I expected to see a party on the news not rational money spending"

"Gee it's nice to see you too Lucas, why don't you add your own insult at the end of my sentence" Luna says slightly irritated

"I take it back maybe she has changed, still not fashion wise but a change nonetheless. Now introducing our runner up Joshua!"

"Hey Luna" Joshua says as he waves to her and she waves back "Can you tell us why we're here again?"

"No can do. You'll just have to wait like everyone else who are still stuck in a rundown limo. How's your dad doing?" Lucas says tapping his foot impatiently

"He's great actually. The surgery went by pretty well the small fortune got eaten up but at least he can walk again." Joshua says happily

"Great story. Now our third wheel in the bottom three Riley!"

Riley steps out of the limo and trips falling face first onto the ground. He quickly stands up and fist bumps Luna and Joshua. He fist bumps Lucas before taking a seat against the wall.

"So many parties you can't even believe. I might not be able to party again." Riley says in a tired voice

"Let's meet the other half of Riley, Cy-"

"I will not allow this to go on. I will exit next." Alain says in an arrogant tone and he stands by the wall

"Uh... Okay anyway let's see Cyrus"

Cyrus walks out looking just as tired as Riley. He lets out a loud yawn and tries to walk towards Lucas. He falls to the ground.

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up in five minutes to five days." Cyrus mumbles before he starts to snore lightly

"It's obvious he's been partying with Riley moving on let's see-" Lucas is interrupted again

"Look I don't want to be rude or anything but we really don't have time for this. Explain everything before we decide to-" Missy starts to sway as she nearly trips over Cyrus. Ivy keeps walking behind her and they both trip causing them to do a human pile up. More people start to exit the limo and end up into the pile up. Lucas chuckles in amusement and claps his hands.

"Interrupting me has it's own justice but anyway, the reason all fifteen of you are here is because I decided to host you guys a party" Lucas says giving them a friendly smile "So go enjoy yourselves and later I'll call everyone together for a special event"

Lucas flies off as everyone who fell over stand up. Ivy helps Cyrus up and tries to wake him up. Riley walks over and helps Ivy carry Cyrus onto a grassy area inside the gate.

"Well we should go enjoy this. It'd be a waste to not party at party" Riley says as he goes to the fountain

"You guys go on ahead. I'm not much of a partier so I'll stay here and protect Cyrus's face from being drawn on" says Luna laying down on the grass and taking a deep breath

"And I don't party" Solis says sitting under a tree being a lookout for Luna and reluctantly Cyrus too

Everybody else follows Riley's example and head out to party. Luna looks up at the sky and hums a happy tune. Solis starts to strip the bark from the tree.

* * *

_A montage of everyone else except Solis, Luna and Cyrus plays. Soon three hours pass._

* * *

Luna and Solis toss acorns at each other as a Lucas flies over I the gate holding a megaphone and a PA microphone.

"Everyone get to the main gate. The first five people to make it here get a special reward" Lucas says into the megaphone and people let out screams of pain due to the intensity through the PA "Man I love this job"

Lucas turns to see Luna and Solis dragging Cyrus towards him. He raises an eyebrow and moves towards Cyrus. He positions the megaphone over Cyrus's head.

"Rise and shine Cyrus. It's time to announce its luck you three decided to stick together" Lucas says causing Cyrus to wake up and cover his ears

"I will get you Lucas" Cyrus says glaring at the host

"Save the anger for the show. Let's see who else will join you three for the special chance to win" Lucas holds up his hand and sees a distinct figure running quickly towards the gate "Is that? There's no way it could be him"

Alain sprints forward and stops panting in front of Lucas.

"I was in the library. Closest building to the gate in case you had a little twist" Alain says in between lungfuls of air

"Well that's four our last and final member is" Lucas says waiting for the others to show up and sees Ivy, Riley and Gio neck in neck as they race. Lucas raises his hand and does a signal with it. A bag of garbage suddenly flies through the air and burst opens on Ivy's face.

"Great shot Jorge" Lucas says with the megaphone "There's two more targets, take one out"

In response more objects fly over the wall heading towards Gio and Riley. They weave through the objects easily but Riley doesn't notice the object he's running towards. He steps on a shovel and it quickly rises up striking him in the face with the wooden handle. Riley, dazed, slowly takes tottering steps before pitching forward. Gio makes it towards Lucas.

"Okay we have our five" Lucas says as the the rest slowly arrive Ivy helps a still dazed Riley to the group

"Is Riley okay?" Cyrus asked as he tries to walk towards Riley but Lucas holds him back

"He'll be fine. Now, we need to get to business. You five get into the limo. We packed your stuff because you'll be going to season six." Lucas says shoving the five into the limo "Drive Jorge!"

"Now you ten. What to do with you? Meh you'll figure something out" Lucas says flying off with his jetpack

"I will kill Lucas" Ivy says to the group

"Well that sucked he should've told us before we partied" says James

"Well lets figure a way out of here" suggest Joshua

Everyone starts to find a way to leave Dunefield.

* * *

Jorge stops the limo and Lucas gets in through the passenger door. Jorge starts to drive when Lucas is fully inside.

"Now that we have five of my contestants it's time to do another call out for contestants for my new season. Total Drama Fear is Real will have not fifteen people but twenty three people to compete for the grand prize of one billion dollars. This new season we will stay in supposed haunted locations doing challenges that make goosebumps rise and sweat pour. If you think you have the guts to be on this show apply now by sending an audition tape through email or regular mail" Lucas says happily

Someone pounds on the glass behind the glass. Jorge lowers the window slightly and many profanities are yelled out and Jorge quickly closes it.

"Well we know we have a bagful of fighting fish in this net wonder if we get more of those this season" Lucas says "I'll be looking forward to you tuning in to the new Total Drama season"

* * *

Here's the next OC season of Total Drama which I feel will. E slightly easier other than my poké journeys story which I am handwriting to make it make have more sense to me and have the plot work out. So yeah 23 contestants and Cyrus, Luna, Solis, Alain and Gio are in this and I have a plan for Luna and Solis. Here's the application

Name:

Age: (15-18)

Personality:

Everyday Clothing: (there will be no swimsuits or sleep gear)

Appearance:

Fears:

Good and Bad Habits:

Label: (this is optional but what would you label your OC as)

Orientation:

Method to Win:

Three word description:

Reason to Win:

Audition Tape:


End file.
